El último caballero
by Holofernes
Summary: Salvarle de una horda de fans histéricas fue todo lo que Hermione Granger tuvo que hacer para robarle el corazón a Víktor Krum. Y por primera vez en su vida, el búlgaro no quiere recuperarlo. La cuestión es cómo conquistar el de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Maldigo el día en que fui a ver Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego al cine. Ese día me enamoré perdidamente de Stanislav Ianevski (el bombón búlgaro que interpreta a Víktor Krum). Y como siempre que me enamoro vehiculo mis ansias por escrito, pues aquí tenéis esta pequeña historia que no tendrá más de cinco capítulos.**

**El Víktor Krum de este fic está inspirado en el de la película, no el del libro (lo digo porque veréis que la descripción física no coincide con la de Rowling), y he querido hablar un poquito más de él, hacer hipótesis sobre su familia y sobre su relación con sus compañeros en Durmstrang.**

**Y por supuesto, especular sobre cómo se quedó prendado de Hermione ;).**

**Por favor, contadme vuestras impresiones en un review! PORQUE…UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!**

Los dedos de Hermione se crisparon en torno al libro que sostenía al oír cómo subía el volumen de la agitada conversación que se estaba desarrollando a sus espaldas.

-¿Está mirando?

-Si, sí! No mires ahora!

-¿Nos ha visto?

-Cómo no va a vernos, idiota! Salúdale, dile algo!

-Va a creer que soy imbécil!

-¿Se me ha corrido el rimmel?

-Schh! Sonreíd!

-¡M e ha guiñado un ojo! ¿Lo habéis visto?

-No, se está rascando. ¡Qué guapo es, por Dios! Habéis visto qué ojos tiene?

_Basta._ Era insoportable. Llevaba quince minutos tratando de leer la misma frase.

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y se volvió hacia ellas con un brillo asesino en la mirada.

-¿Podéis callaros, por favor?- les espetó, irritada- Si queréis armar jaleo, armadlo fuera. ¡Aquí hay gente que intenta estudiar!.

El coro femenino hizo una mueca de desprecio y una de ellas se rió, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Que a ti sólo te gusten los libros no significa que a las demás no nos gusten los chicos, así que déjanos en paz.

-No- Hermione se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos, desafiante. La chica llevaba tanto maquillaje que quitárselo debía ser toda una clase de arqueología- Aquí se viene a estudiar y a leer. Si no habéis venido a eso, largaos antes de que Madam Pince os eche.

Las chicas soltaron un resuello de indignación.

-¿De qué vas? Empollona sin vida social- masticó desdeñosamente una rubia.

Hermione cerró los puños. La sangre le hervía y lo que más deseaba era convertir a aquel coro en una orquesta de ranas. A nivel de inteligencia, apenas se notaría la diferencia. Abrió la boca para responder al insulto, pero de pronto una de ellas, que llevaba un complicado peinado y purpurina en los ojos, dio la voz de alarma pegándole un codazo a su amiga.

-¡Se ha ido!

Su objetivo, fuera quien fuera, había huido aprovechando la distracción. Hermione se echó a reír al ver sus rostros consternados y sus andares atropellados. Mala suerte.

-¿Dónde ha ido? ¡Si hace un segundo estaba aquí!- se lamentó la del peinado imposible.

La rubia se volvió hacia Hermione, colérica.

-Es tu culpa. Si no nos hubieras distraido con tus monsergas de amargada, esto no habría pasado- bufó, abriendo mucho los ojos pintados.

-Qué pena- terció Hermione, sarcástica. Viendo que no iba a poder estudiar tranquila si se quedaba allí, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la sección de los libros prohibidos, dejando atrás el coro de voces chillonas, que ahora al parecer estaban organizándose para rastrear la biblioteca.

Hermione meneó la cabeza con disgusto. Siempre se había considerado feminista; siempre había defendido ardientemente la igualdad de sexos. Pero con semejantes especímenes, la lucha quedaba desacreditada. Hermione estaba segura de que la única neurona comunitaria que esas chicas compartían sólo les daba para rastrear machos.

O quizá era ella la rara. Ron se lo decía a diario, e incluso su familia opinaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo leyendo y estudiando. Quizá era poco femenina. Quizá era como Millicent Bullstrode y nunca se había percatado.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en aquella bestia parda de Slytherin. No, no podía ser como ella. Ella aún era capaz de cerrar la boca cuando comía, si es que eso cuenta como atributo femenino.

Con un suspiro, dejó caer pesadamente la bolsa de libros sobre la última mesa de la biblioteca y cerró los ojos. A lo lejos, oía a las fans furiosas proseguir la caza y captura, pero sólo era un rumor agudo y distante; allí había paz. Normalmente, la gente solía sentarse al principio de la biblioteca, porque así podían encontrarse fácilmente con sus compañeros, pero Hermione prefería sentarse hacia el fondo, cerca de las secciones interesantes y lejos del mundanal ruido.

Abrió su agenda y frunció el ceño al ver que aún tenía que documentarse para el ensayo de pociones. Mordisqueó pensativamente la pluma, cavilando sobre el tema.

Usos químcos de la mandrágora? No, qué típico…Posibles reacciones alérgicas a la Belladona Compuesta…no, ése es el tema que le propuse a Harry… Reacciones a…a…mierda. 

Aquellas arpías debían haber frustrado su inspiración, porque ya no se le ocurría nada. Con una mueca de resignación, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la sección de botánica, que se distinguía de las otras porque contaba con olor propio: un maravilloso hedor a alga podrida y a extractos medicinales. Siempre que entraba en ella, Hermione tenía que taparse la nariz y coger rápido el libro que estuviera buscando.Definitivamente, no era el mejor sitio para hacer amigos. Y además, se había fundido la vela y no se veía nada.

-Oh, Dios…- Hermione arrugó la nariz, asqueada por el olor, y se palpó la capa en busca de la varita- Dónde la he metido ahora…demonios…

Avanzó hacia la penumbra murmurando incoherencias, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando tropezó repentinamente con algo voluminoso que estaba agazapado en el suelo.

_¿¿Una piedra aquí? _fue lo último que cruzó su mente antes de aterrizar contra el suelo dolorosamente frío y dolorosamente desigual de la biblioteca.

Hermione gimió y se llevó una mano al costillar, donde se había clavado el saliente de una baldosa. El corazón le latía desbocado por el sobresalto, y el dolor no mejoraba precisamente su humor. Lanzó una mirada irritada hacia el obstáculo, y se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía forma humana. Sí, no había error posible. Contra la escasa claridad del pasillo de la biblioteca, distinguió una cabeza gacha, unos hombros anchos que definitivamente no pertenecían a nadie que conociera.

Con un gesto rápido, Hermione apuntó la varita hacia aquello.

-_Lumos_- susurró, y la claridad que iluminó la sección de botánica le permitió conocer al misterioso estudiante.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Su rostro le sonaba, ¿dónde le había visto antes? Tenía el pelo rapado y en sus facciones nobles y definidas se distinguía una leve sombra de barba. Parecía joven, no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Sus ojos oscuros, inusitadamente intensos, la contemplaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y ¿súplica?.

-¿ Qué…-Hermione tragó saliva- ¿Qué haces… aquí?

El chico abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó una voz aguda des del pasillo:

-¡A lo mejor está en la sección apestosa!

Hermione arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Así que el objetivo de aquel coro de locas no era Diggory, sino este desconocido. Con razón se escondía.

-No te preocupes- le dijo, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la capa- No entrarán aquí si estoy yo.

El chico asintió y se agazapó aún más contra la estantería. Sus perseguidoras estaban muy cerca; los cacareos llegaban desde la sección de zoología. Hermione se arregló la capa rápidamente y cogió el primer libro que vio. Cuando la manada llegó, se la encontraron enfrascada en _Reproducción asexual de las gramínidas carnívoras…_y en la penumbra.

-¿Ahora lees a oscuras?- se rió una de ellas. Sus amigas le hicieron coro.

-Es mejor que no leer jamás, ¿no crees?- replicó Hermione.

-Oh, cállate- bufó la rubia, apartándose la melena de un gesto- ¿Le has visto?

Hermione sintió cómo su protegido se estremecía, parapetado tras sus piernas.

-¿Ver a quién?- preguntó, con su mejor aire de inocencia.

-A quien va a ser!- restalló la del peinado imposible- ¡A Viktor Krum!

-¿Viktor Krum?

-¡El campeón de quidditch! El héroe búlgaro!- corearon a la vez, prorrumpiendo en histéricas risitas- ¡El buscador má famoso de Durmstrang!

-No se ni quien es- respondió Hermione, aunque no era cierto, le sonaba que Harry y Ron le habían hablado de él.

-Guapo, atlético, moreno- la rubia agitó las manos, como esperando que Hermione cayera en la cuenta. Al ver que era inútil, se puso las manos en las caderas- ¿En qué mundo vives?

-En uno tranquilo- respondió fríamente Hermione, a punto de perder la paciencia- En el que no existe Krum ni nada que se le parezca.

-Entonces no está aquí?- insistió estúpidamente una pelirroja de rostro pecoso.

-No, pero puedes mirar dentro de mi mochila, quién sabe si está allí- respondió Hermione, mordaz. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse al ver sus expresiones desdeñosas- Seguid buscando en otra parte.

-Vámonos de quí, este sitio apesta- ordenó la rubia- Estará en el campo de quidditch.

-Sí, vamos- coreó el resto, y la siguieron trotando obedientemente.

Sólo cuando sus voces se perdieron por el pasillo y la biblioteca pareció suspirar de alivio, Hermione se volvió hacia el tal Krum, que la observaba con curiosidad.

-Ya se han ido- le informó, saliendo de la sección- No creo que vuelvan por aquí hoy.

El búlgaro se levantó lentamente y se sacudió la ropa mientras la seguía al pasillo iluminado. Allí, Hermione pudo distinguir sus ropas rojas y negras, en las que estaba bordada el águila de Durmstrang; a la luz de la varita no se había dado cuenta. Aunque no era muy alto, la oscuridad no la había engañado respecto a su complexión: era fuerte, de espalda ancha y hombros robustos. Todo él exhalaba un aura de nobleza, de aguerrido valor. Viendo sus grandes manos maltratadas, Hermione se preguntó cúantas horas debía pasar entrenándose.

También se preguntó si se le había comido la lengua el gato.

-Bueno- carraspeó, en un pobre intento de romper el hielo- Has logrado sobrevivido a la horda de fanáticas…supongo que te acosan a menudo.

Se calló entonces y esperó a que él respondiera, pero una de dos: o no entendía el inglés, o simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar. Sólo la miraba, y había algo en sus intensos ojos oscuros que la incomodaba. Hermione lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su mochila y dijo:

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme a clase.- leve gesto de cabeza- Suerte.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado sus cosas, él se atrevió por fin a articular algo.

-Es..perre- dijo, y de repente, se dio bofetadas mentalmente por lo tosco que había sonado. Nunca antes le había importado el inglés, pero por algún motivo le parecía prioritario no quedar como un patán en ese momento.

Hermione se volvió, sorprendida. A juzgar por su fiero aspecto, le había imaginado una voz gutural y ronca, no aquella inflexión cálida y vibrante. Le vio abrir un par de veces la boca y la cerró, haciendo visibles esfuerzos por construir bien la frase. De repente, parecía muy nervioso.

-Grracias- consiguió articuló finalmente. Se quedó unos segundos callado, mirándola intensamente, y añadió- Disculpa…yo… no hablo muy bien tu idioma.

Hermione sonrió aliviada. Sólo era un problema comunicativo, sólo eso. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le dijo:

-No te preocupes. Si practicas, mejorarás - le aseguró.

Silencio de nuevo. Él tenía los brazos caídos a los lados, pero su cuerpo revelaba cierta tensión. Hermione se preguntó si era el momento de marcharse, o si debía esperar a que él dijera algo más. Hizo ademán de girarse, y de nuevo, él habló.

-Quisierra…- de nuevo un silencio de dos segundos, sólo que esta vez a sus problemas idiomáticos se sumaba la vergüenza- Saberr…

-¡Hermione!-llamó una voz aguda desde el pasillo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Madame Pince.

Viktor se interrumpió y vio a una pelirroja que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza- ¡el gran Viktor Krum, con Hermione?- pero resolvió dejarlo para más tarde. Con los ojos brillantes por la diversión, se volvió hacia su amiga.

-Hermione, te he buscado por todas partes.- bufó, atropelladamente- Tienes que venir. ¡Fred y George van a intentar echar su nombre en el cáliz!

Viktor la observó con renovado interés. La pelirroja le había ahorrado la pregunta. _Hermione_, pensó él, mirándola.

-No se atreverán- resopló Hermione, incrédula- Hay que ser estúpido para creer que pueden burlar la Línea de Edad que ha establecido Dumbledore.

-Bueno, el sentido común no es su fuerte, ya los conoces- repuso Ginny, cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta- Tienes que disuadirles.

Sin acabar de comprender exactamente qué podía hacer ella, Hermione se dejó llevar, pero como se hubiera acordado de que Viktor existía, se volvió hacia él, y le hizo un breve gesto de despedida con la mano.

Víktor la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la biblioteca, y entonces se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, sin preocuparle que pudieran encontrarle de nuevo las chaladas de antes.

¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago? Se sentía como la primera vez que atrapó el snitch, a los siete años. La misma excitación, la misma sensación de haber hecho algo muy importante. En el interior de su pecho, bajo la densa capa de músculo, su corazón se agitaba extrañamente.

_Hermione._

-Er mío ne- pronunció suavemente, sólo para comprobar si se acercaba en algo al sonido real.

Como un huevo a una castaña.

Sintió que la euforia se disipaba lentamente, dejando paso a la triste realidad: que un niño de seis años habría sido más locuaz. Y que su inglés era abiertamente pésimo. Por primera vez, se preocupó por la impresión que habría causado, y su expresión se descompuso.

-Patán- murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cabeza rapada.

Aquella chica le había intrigado. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. No parecía una chica corriente. Le parecía una persona real. Le había hablado con simpatía, con naturalidad, sin afectación alguna. Siendo una estrella del quidditch, nunca le habían faltado admiradoras, pero cuando se le acercaban y le miraban, tenía la sensación de que no le veían; su mirada no penetraba realmente, no le hablaban como a un ser humano. Sin embargo, ella le había visto. En su mirada, franca y directa, se había sentido interpelado por primera vez. Había sentido que era de verdad, una chica con la que podría hablar.

Y sin embargo, se había quedado callado. Aunque de por si no era la persona más sociable del mundo, nunca se había quedado sin palabras cuando realmente había querido hablar. Sus compañeros lo sabían. Pero ante ella, por primera vez, no se había atrevido a hablar. El brillo de su mirada le había revelado una profunda inteligencia ante la que se había sentido intimidado. Aquellos ojos castaños, vivaces, perspicaces, habían

reducido al jugador de élite, estrella de su selección e ídolo de masas, a ser simplemente Viktor Krum, un patán búlgaro con menos léxico que cualquier estudiante de primero.

Sin embargo, la derrota no estaba hecha para él: el cabreo sólo le espoleaba más. La pelirroja había mencionado algo del cáliz de fuego. Aunque él tenía pensado ir a echar su nombre solo, para ahorrarse el gentío, sintió la necesidad de ir ya, aunque sólo fuera para verla una vez más y constatar si había sido un espejismo o no.

Con un enérgico gesto, se puso en pie y salió de la biblioteca en busca de Karkaroff.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Contádselo al botón de Review. Ahí abajo, eso es. Gracias ;)**


	2. Operación Búsqueda de Información

**Segundo capítulo ya! Para que no os quejéis de que tardo en actualizar XD. Dios, me encanta Krum. Pero está tan nervioso respecto a Hermione que va a necesitar ayuda. En este capítulo conoceréis a su mejor amigo y aliado-para-todo, que afortunadamente habla inglés mucho mejor y será quien le ponga en la pista de quién es Hermione.**

**Reviews, por favor! Recordad que la gente elige las historias q lee guiándose por dos cosas: el número de reviews (que indican que la historia ha tenido éxito y mucha gente la lee) y un buen sumario. Yo puedo intentar lo segundo, pero lo primero está en vuestras manos. Ayudadme a dar a conocer esta maravillosa pareja! os amo :)**

**Y ahora, volvamos a Viktor, que está corriendo en busca de Karkaroff...**

* * *

Víktor murmuró una rápida disculpa a los dos estudiantes de primero a los que había literalmente atropellado, ygiró la esquina con impaciencia. ¿Dónde estaba Karkaroff cuando más le necesitaba? Se pasaba las veinticuatro horas supervisándole y ahora que tenía que encontrarle, se esfumaba en el aire.

-Mierda- siseó, al ver que tampoco estaba en el pasillo.

Si tardaba demasiado, ella ya se habría marchado. Por algún motivo, sentía que no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Era estúpido, pero necesitaba verla una vez más, y que ella pudiera recordar su cara.

Con un gruñido, atravesó el pasillo a grandes zancadas y estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando divisó a Kolya Poliakoff agachado, ajustándose la bota izquierda. Kolya era su mejor amigo en Durmstrang; desde que eran pequeños habían estado siempre juntos, y era quien mejor entendía su carácter taciturno y rudo. Kolya era su complemento perfecto: alegre, dicharachero y de un infinito buen humor. Aunque en algún momento había sentido tristeza por no ser él quien ostentara la fama y la gloria de ser el mejor buscador de quidditch del mundo, lo cierto es que su naturaleza afable lo había olvidado muy rápido. Y Víktor le estaba muy agradecido por ello.

-Kolya- gruñó Víktor, deteniéndose junto a él- Kolya, has visto a Karkaroff?

Kolya irguió su cabeza rubia y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?

-Qué?

Kolya se rió.

-No sé, parece que estés huyendo de algo. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Víktor le frunció el ceño. Maldito Kolya y su maldita perspicacia.

-Nada especial. Tengo que ver a Karkaroff. Voy a ir a echar mi nombre al cáliz ahora- le espetó impacientemente.

Kolya sacudió la cabeza.

-Está en el barco, echándose la siesta- Víktor asintió e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Kolya le agarró por el brazo y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué te ha dado ahora¿No íbamos a acompañarte todos esta noche¿Por qué vas precisamente ahora?

-Porque…¿ahora habrá menos gente?- aventuró el buscador, sin mucha convicción.

Kolya resopló y lo miró con suspicacia.

-Menos mal que siempre miento yo por ti- dijo, meneando la cabeza- Eres realmente malo. Está bien, ya voy yo contigo. Karkaroff te matará de todas maneras. Pero explícame por qué te empeñas en ir ahora.

-Porque…luego tenemos entreno y acabaré rendido- sugirió Víktor, echando a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala del cáliz.

-Pésimo, Víktor- se rió Kolya, corriendo para ajustarse a su paso- Prueba otra.

-Mm…¿porque me da la gana?

-Peor todavía.- Kolya se plantó frente a su amigo, interrumpiéndole el paso. Víktor le lanzó una mirada amenazadora- Vamos, no me hagas sonsacártelo. Cuanto más te resistes, más gordo parece el secreto.

Víktor le hizo a un lado de un empujón y siguió caminando, pero en su rostro había aparecido una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh, no- murmuró Kolya, corriendo junto a su lado- No me digas que…¿quién es?

Víktor suspiró.

-No tengo ni idea. Estaba en la biblioteca antes, cuando me perseguía aquella horda de locas. Nos encontramos por casualidad.

-¿Y ella va a estar ahora en la sala del cáliz?- preguntó Kolya, muerto de curiosidad.

-Con lo lento que vas, se habrá marchado para cuando lleguemos- gruñó Víktor.

Kolya redobló el paso obedientemente y silbó divertido.

-No puedo creerlo- se maravilló- Es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso. Y encima por una chica. ¿Está buena?

-Eso no importa- bufó Viktor, y nada más decirlo, se sorprendió de la vehemente sinceridad con la que había hablado.

Koyla abrió mucho los ojos.

-Estás enamorado.- le apuntó con el índice- Estás enamorado. Oh Dios. El gran Víktor Krum está enamorado. ¡Felicidades!

-No, no es verdad- murmuró Viktor. Se detuvo en una bifurcación del pasillo- ¿Ahora por dónde?

Kolya sonrió y le arrastró por el brazo al pasillo de la izquierda.

-Por aquí. Como es posible que no te acuerdes si pasas cada día por aquí? Debe ser el amor- le guiñó un ojo con picardía, a lo que Víktor correspondió con una mirada asesina.

-Recuérdame que te rompa la cabeza más tarde- murmuró, deteniéndose ante la puerta entreabierta de la sala. Desde el interior les llegaba un gran bullicio. En el centro se había formado un corro que vitoreaba animadamente en torno a algo que no podían ver. Entre ellos, estaban cuatro compañeros de Durmstrang.

-Lo que os habéis perdido! –les dijo uno de ellos, tan corpulento como Víktor, pero más bajo- Esos gemelos de pelo rojo han intentado echar su nombre en el cáliz y se han vuelto viejos. Ahora se están pegando en el suelo!

Kolya asomó la cabeza entre el gentío y vio que efectivamente, dos individuos con unas cabelleras blancas antinaturales estaban intentando estrangularse mutuamente. Víktor, por su parte, recorría nerviosamente la sala con la mirada, en busca de la chica de la biblioteca.

-¿La ves?- le susurró Kolya, acercándose a él con disimulo.

-No- murmuró abatido- Debe de haberse marchado ya.

Kolya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, volverás a verla. No puede esfumarse¿no¿Era de Hogwarts?

Víktor asintió, con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces no hay problema. Esta noche estará en el comedor por fuerza. La encontraremos. Ahora ve a echar tu nombre al cáliz, o nos habremos dado el paseo en balde.- le dio un empujón amistoso y se volvió hacia sus compañeros- ¡Eh, Víktor va a echar el nombre al cáliz!

-Sí, al menos eso- respondió Víktor, más para si mismo que para el resto. Ya tenía el papel preparado, en su bolsillo.

-KRUM CAMPEÓN! SALUDAD AL FUTURO VENCEDOR DEL TORNEO!- disparó Kolya, despertando automáticamente aplausos y vítores por parte de sus compañeros y algunos fans que estaban sentados en las gradas.

Sin poder evitar reírse pese a las circunstancias, Víktor acarició la papeleta que tenía en la mano y avanzó decididamente hacia el cáliz, que llameaba fuertemente en el centro de la sala. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo frente a él, algo a su izquierda capturó su atención.

Viktor contuvo la respiración.

Era _ella._

Estaba cabizbaja, leyendo algo que tenía sobre sus rodillas. Pero era ella: la misma mata de pelo castaño, la misma barbilla delicada.

-¿A qué esperas? Víktor, vamos, échalo- le animó Kolya. Su voz le llegaba como desde una galaxia lejana.

Viktor tragó saliva, paralizado.

-Es ella- susurró- Izquierda.

-KRUM CAMPEÓN- gritó Kolya por toda respuesta. Al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Víktor, dijo- ¿Qué¡Quería que levantara la vista para verla!

Había funcionado. Hermione levantó la vista del libro y sus ojos hallaron los de Víktor.

Algo en el pecho del búlgaro se movió, iniciando un pequeño baile. Era la misma mirada sincera, apasionada, con que le había hablado en la biblioteca. Ahora mismo, se sentía desnudo ante ella, y sordo al resto del mundo. Entonces, como si volviera de golpe al mundo real, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

A todas luces, Hermione le había reconocido, porque le sonrió a su vez, un pequeño mohín encantador, una mirada de complicidad que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-No está mal- susurró Kolya, mirando a Hermione. Le sonrió también- Hay que averiguar en qué curso está. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, si- respondió distraídamente Víktor. Echó mecánicamente el papel dentro del cáliz y volvió a mirar a la grada.

Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Kolya le zarandeó por el hombro. En condiciones normales, hacer eso habría significado un puñetazo, pero Víktor estaba demasiado embebido como para prestar atención a nada que no fuera aquella media sonrisa que ella le había regalado.

-¿Oye, me estás escuchando?-resopló Kolya, con cansancio. Viktor le miró, sin verle.- ¿Qué te acabo de preguntar?

-No lo sé-confesó el buscador, y lo mejor de todo es que no le importaba en absoluto.

-Te preguntaba si sabes en qué curso está- repitió Kolya con paciencia.

-Quinto, sexto…no sé.- Viktor se encogió de hombros- No parece ser mucho más joven que nosotros.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

Viktor se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada-lo hacía siempre que estaba inquieto- y negó lentamente.

-No, a menos que quedarme callado y dejar que ella hable se considere una conversación. Dios, Kolya- murmuró- Mi inglés es horrible. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar bien su nombre.

Kolya frunció el ceño divertido.

-Lo primero ya lo sabía. Lo segundo no. ¿Cómo se llama nuestro pájaro de amor?

Viktor le lanzó una mirada aviesa.

-Kolya, te acabo de decir que no sé pronunciarlo bien- le dijo, hosco- No voy a hacer el ridículo.

-Si no me lo dices no puedo preguntar sobre ella- Kolya se encogió de brazos, con la sonrisa del gato que ha atrapado un ratón.

Viktor suspiró, exasperado, y arqueó una ceja.

-Algo así como "Err mío ne". No te rías, imbécil- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Kolya soltó un bufido.

-Es más guapa que su nombre, eso seguro. Bueno, te diré lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos?- Viktor le miró con suspicacia.

-Sí. Tú vas a leerte esto- Kolya le entregó su diccionario de mano- Y yo voy a averiguar qué edad tiene, qué le gusta, y si se tomaría una cerveza conmigo. Es broma, hombre- se apresuró a añadir en cuanto vio la mirada de Viktor- Te veo luego.

-Sé discreto- le rogó el buscador- No montes un espectáculo. No quiero que Karkaroff lo sepa.

Kolya se detuvo.

-¿Qué más te da?

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior.

-No sé si ella es purasangre o no. A mí no me importa, pero en Hogwarts admiten a hijos de muggles y si ella lo es, Karkaroff puede ponerse pesado.

Kolya asintió lentamente. Su rostro se había vuelto serio.

-Nadie se enterará, excepto tú. Nos vemos a las ocho en el comedor, en la cena. Te contaré lo que haya averiguado.

En cuanto Kolya se marchó, Viktor abrió el diccionario. Tenía un largo trabajo por delante si quería hablar con cierta profundidad con ella. Sabía decir "te quiero" pero no "me has cambiado la vida aunque no nos conozcamos". Y de las dos, la segunda iba primero.

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido Viktor? Y Kolya? Sugerencias, dudas, quejas y demás a vuestro amigo el botón de review! **


	3. Vassilij

**Tercer capítulo, estoy en racha! Este capítulo es un pelín más largo, y por primera vez, encontramos una mirada al pasado de Viktor. Este chico es mucho más de lo que parece. Si tenéis curiosidad por saber qué le llevó a ser una gran estrella del quidditch, y cómo avanzará en su conquista de Hermione, seguid leyendo!**

**No olvidéis dejar un review! Me haría ilusion llegar a las 300 con este fic y creo que podemos conseguirlo! Ánimo chicas, apoyad esta historia!**

* * *

Cuando el reloj tocó las ocho, Víktor cerró el diccionario y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, no sin nerviosismo. Aunque había intentado quitarle importancia, lo cierto es que le preocupaba bastante que Karkaroff pudiera interponerse entre él y Hermione. A pesar de descender de una antigua familia búlgara de intachable pureza- ni un solo squib, ni un solo muggle- sus padres jamás le habían educado para odiar a los muggles, y había crecido con una indiferencia absoluta hacia esas cuestiones. Lo que hiciera Voldemort le traía sin cuidado, porque toda su vida se centraba en el quidditch.

Hasta ahora.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo en dirección al Hall, esquivando deliberadamente a los grupitos de chicas que le hacían señas, se preguntó si realmente su vida era tan limitada como le parecía de pronto.

El quidditch siempre había sido su pasión. Desde muy joven había acompañado a su hermano mayor Vassilij a los entrenos de Durmstrang. Vassilij era su ídolo: con sólo catorce años estaba a punto de entrar en la selección búlgara para los mundiales. El ministerio prohibía que un menor participara, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción por aquel prodigio.

Víktor recordaba las largas tardes sentado en las gradas, helado de frío, contemplando fascinado como su hermano mayor, el mejor buscador del mundo, perseguía el snitch como si fuera un pájaro. Era su ídolo: era cariñoso, amable, el ojo derecho de su madre, y su mejor amigo. Viktor no podía contar las noches que se habían quedado los dos hablando en la cama sobre qué harían cuando fueran jugadores famosos.

Víktor sonrió con tristeza y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

Se acordaba de cuando Vassilij entró en la selección y volvió a casa con la cabeza rapada al cero. Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo: "Con el pelo tan bonito que tenías!". Pero Vassilij le explicó que era necesario porque el pelo largo era molesto para volar, y ahora que era un profesional, tenía que acomodarse a las normas. Recordaba también la cara que había puesto cuando le dieron su primera Saeta de Fuego por su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Hasta entonces sólo había tenido Estrellas errantes, y aquello era muy importante. "Es la escoba más rápida del mundo", le había dicho su madre, orgullosa.

Fue su última escoba.

Nadie supo explicarles muy bien cómo había ocurrido. Un compañero de su equipo juró que un rival le había empujado a posta. El entrenador les dijo que Vassilij se había caído intentando hacer el amago de Wronski. Otros, que simplemente perdió el control de la escoba. Lo cierto es que cuando el cuerpo de Vassilij impactó contra el suelo a cincuenta metros de altura, nadie pensó que podía estar muerto. Era demasiado joven, demasiado prometedor. La noche en que trajeron su cuerpo a casa, Viktor tampoco se lo creía. Le parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría y le diría que fueran a volar un rato.

Con la muerte de Vassilij, el quidditch quedó prohibido en casa de los Krum. Su madre había arrancado en un ataque de histeria todos los pósters y fotos de la habitación que ambos hermanos habían compartido, y encerró la escoba en el desván. Lo único que conservó fue el traje de la selección, el que llevaba cuando murió.

El día en que finalmente entendió que su hermano jamás volvería, Viktor se pasó todo el día llorando, abrazado al traje. Sabía que ocurría cuando una persona moría, pero para él, su hermano era inmortal. Ahora ya no podía seguir esperando que volviera. Ya no.

A partir de ese momento, no volvió a llorar nunca más, y se pasaba todo el tiempo volando con la escoba, lo más lejos posible de la tierra, y lo más cerca posible del cielo, de su hermano. Su carácter se volvió hosco y reservado, y rara vez sonreía. Salía de clase, y mientras todos se marchaban a Dyrhavin a buscar a las chicas, cogía su escoba, una vieja Estrella Errante, y se dedicaba a volar hasta que se los ojos le lloraban tanto por el frío que era incapaz de ver nada.

Un día, se enteró de que estaban haciendo pruebas para la nueva formación del equipo de quidditch de Durmstrang, Sin pensárselo dos veces, y ocultándoselo a sus padres, cogió el traje de su hermano y rescató su Saeta de Fuego del polvo del desván. Cuando se miró al espejo, Vassilij le sonrió desde su reflejo. En la espalda, se leía "V. Krum". Era V de Vassilij, pero Víktor se juró que a partir de ese momento también sería V de Viktor.

Sonrió.

Recordaba muy bien las expresiones de los aspirantes a entrar cuando se acercó entre ellos al entrenador, arrastrando el traje de su hermano y con la escoba apoyada en la espalda.

-Es el hermano de Vassilij Krum- murmuraban.- El que se mató el año pasado.

-¿No ha tenido suficiente?

El entrenador le había mirado con sorpresa. Aquel niño que tenía delante, y que a duras penas superaba los diez años, no se parecía en nada a Vassilij, pero en sus ojos oscuros brillaba algo intimidante, que le impedía echarle de allí.

-Sabes que eres demasiado joven para entrar en el equipo…Viktor- había suspirado el entrenador.

Viktor no se había movido. Tampoco despegó los labios. Su mirada era desafiante.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?- había insistido el entrenador.

-Entréname- había replicado simplemente Viktor, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

El entrenador supiró y asintió, no sólo porque la muerte de Vassilij le había dolido como si fuera su hijo, sino porque su hermano tenía algo salvaje, algo que prometía mucho. No pudo meterle en el equipo porque no tenía doce años, pero cada tarde, en el más estricto secreto, comenzó a entrenarle.

Dos meses más tarde, atrapó su primer snitch, y le pareció que Vassilij le sonreía desde el cielo.

Dos años más tarde, entró en el equipo de Durmstrang como buscador suplente.

A esas alturas, por supuesto, su madre ya se había enterado. Lloró, le amenazó, suplicó e intentó quitarle la escoba. Pero Víktor estaba determinado. Se hablaba del milagro Krum, de reencarnación, pero quienes sabían de quidditch detectaban que el juego de Viktor era totalmente diferente: si Vassilij había sido ágil y flexible como un insecto, su hermano menor era fiero y preciso como un ave de presa. Comenzaron a apodarle Halcón.

Dos años más tarde, con catorce años, la selección de Bulgaria le llamaba a filas. Justo como había ocurrido con Vassilij.

"Por favor, Viktor" había insistido su madre, en vano. "No aceptes, te lo ruego".

Cuando volvió a casa con la cabeza rapada, su madre le volvió la cara de una bofetada, y luego le abrazó llorando.

Ganó su primer mundial con quince años. Desde entonces, su fama y su carrera se habían disparado. No había revista de quidditch en la que no apareciera, ya fuera entrevistado o en crónicas deportivas. Le calificaban de leyenda viva, y la muerte de su hermano sólo aportaba aún más romanticismo a su figura. En Sofia estaba la sede de su club de fans, y recibían continuamente cartas de todo el mundo. El halcón búlgaro estaba en boca de todos. Karkaroff, el director de Durmstrang, se había encargado de convertirle en un reclamo publicitario.

A él le daba igual. Sólo sabía una cosa: que cuando logró hacer su primer amago de Wronski, la pirueta que en teoría le había costado la vida a Vassilij, sintió que ya había vengado a su hermano. Ahora ya podría vivir tranquilo.

Hasta ahora, en que el quidditch ya no le servía para nada.

Viktor se sentó junto a sus compañeros, en la mesa de Slytherin, y tamborileó los dedos sobre su superficie, mirando en derredor del atestado comedor con la esperanza de verla.

Si no le gustaba el quidditch- y sospechaba que no era así- lo tenía MUY crudo para llamar su atención. Aunque era inteligente y tenía cierto talento para la magia, nunca le había interesado el estudio, y lo único que leía eran publicaciones deportivas.

Cosa que dudaba que fueran del interés de ella.

-Estás muy callado, Krum- dijo Vania, dándole un golpe en el hombro- Más de lo normal, diría yo.

-¿Estás pensando en el amistoso contra Hogwarts?- le preguntó otro compañero.

Viktor le miró con cierta sorpresa. ¿Jugaban contra Hogwarts? Dios, lo había olvidado totalmente.

-Puede- respondió, cautamente. No iba a contarles a ellos lo que pensaba realmente- ¿Habéis visto a Kolya?

-Sí, y muy bien acompañado- respondió un chico llamado Vodia, de buen humor- A ver si nos presenta a alguien. Hace años que no la meto en caliente.

-Pues hazte a la idea de un año más, Riabonovich- se rió Vania- Porque las de Beauxbatons ni nos miran y las inglesas son aún más estiradas.

Viktor reprimió un escalofrío de disgusto. ¿Era su imaginación, o sus compañeros siempre habían sido así de zafios? Antes se habría reído con aquellos comentarios, pero ahora le irritaban. Era como si estuvieran mancillando el nombre de su salvadora en la biblioteca. Para ocultar su disgusto, cogió la copa y se la bebió de un tirón. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió la figura menuda de Kolya, que se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Viktor se apresuró a bajar la copa y se apartó en el banco para dejarle sitio. En sus ojos oscuros crepitaba la expectación.

-Qué sabes- le preguntó, con cierta ansiedad.

-Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala- dijo Kolya.- Bueno, y en realidad tengo también una tercera noticia, pero no sé si es buena o mala.

Viktor aferró la copa tan fuerte que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos, y fijó su mirada en los restos de cerveza de mantequilla de su interior. No quería que Kolya viera su agitación.

-La mala primero- dijo.

-Que tiene sólo catorce años- le informó Kolya con un suspiro- Y a esa edad puede ser un poquito…reticente para según qué cosas. Tú ya me entiendes- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Viktor gruñó.

-Y la buena?

-Que no está saliendo con nadie, aunque siempre se la ve con dos chicos que van a su clase. Uno de ellos es ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. -Kolya mordió un trozo de pollo y le dijo, con la boca llena- Ya fabez, el que fobrefifió a Foldemort.- hizo una pausa y tragó- Hay algunos q dicen que ella le va detrás, pero no se sabe que él la corresponda.

Viktor entornó los ojos.

- Menos mal que esta era la buena- comentó, con cierto sarcasmo- ¿Y qué es lo otro?

Kolya se quedó pensativo unos segundos, recuperando los datos.

-Que no le interesa demasiado el quidditch, aunque estuvo en los Mundiales de este año, con Potter y el del pelo rojo. Y que se pasa la vida estudiando. Tiene las notas más altas de su curso- Kolya se dispuso a pegarle otro bocado al pollo, pero se detuvo a medio camino al advertir la expresión de Viktor- ¿A que viene esa cara?

-Me lo temía- Viktor se llevó una mano a la frente y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Tan terrible es que sea inteligente? Reconozco que después de tus últimas chicas, sería todo un cambio- se rió Kolya.

-No es eso- le gruñó Viktor. Apartó la mirada, molesto.- Da igual.

Kolya masticó pensativamente y tragó de golpe. Llevaba demasiados años junto a Viktor como para no adivinar que detrás de su mal humor se encerraba una preocupación. Y creía saber cúal.

-Oye- le dijo seriamente, clavando sus ojos claros en él- como me digas ahora que te preocupa no gustarle, me voy a reír. ¿Tienes idea de lo grande que eres? Nadie lo tiene más fácil que tú. Tu carrera ya te ha allanado el camino de antemano con cualquier mujer.- al ver que la expresión de Viktor no variaba, redobló sus esfuerzos- Sabes que podrías tener a quien quisieras. La mitad de las chicas de aquí pierden el culo por ti. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no pueda llegar a hacerlo?

-Eso es lo de menos- replicó Viktor, negando con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros le estaban mirando y bajó la voz- Ella es diferente. No me mira como me miran las demás. Y no quiero que cambie. Aunque no le guste el quidditch ni le importe cúantos snitchs haya atrapado en la última temporada, quiero que se fije en mi…por…mi manera de ser.

Kolya se le quedó mirando.

-Bueno, y el problema, es, exactamente…?

Viktor bajó aún más la voz y lamentó no haberlo dejado para más tarde. Odiaba tener que confiar a alguien sus cuitas- algo que hacía una vez cada siete años- y menos, en un comedor atestado de gente.

-No estoy muy seguro de que aparte del quidditch mi vida tenga algo interesante- susurró finalmente.- O al menos, no para ella.

Kolya arqueó una ceja. No podía evitar sentirse sorprendido ante el calado de los sentimientos que estaba mostrando su amigo. Si ya era excepcional que le hubiera hablado de aquella manera, pese a los años que llevaban juntos, era aún más fascinante que una chica con la que apenas había hablado hubiera despertado en él semejantes inquietudes.

Por primera vez desde que Viktor le hablara de ella, Kolya se tomó en serio aquel asunto.

-Viktor, no eres sólo un jugador de quidditch- le susurró- Quizá hayas llegado a creerlo porque la gente sólo se ha interesado por ese aspecto. Pero tienes otras cualidades.

Viktor arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Pues no sé, alguna tendrás¿no? Es broma, es broma.-se puso serio de nuevo.-Dejando de lado que casi nunca sonríes y que tienes un temperamento de mil demonios, yo diría que resultas intrigante. Eso a las chicas les gusta. Eres brutalmente sincero, también. Eres valiente. Proteges a tus amigos- musitó, mirándole a los ojos- Si ella es lista, sabrá ver todo eso.- se interrumpió y se quedó mirando a la mesa de enfrente- ¿Por cierto, no es esa?

Viktor disparó la mirada hacia donde Kolya le había señalado discretamente y el corazón le dio un vuelco al distinguir a la chica de la biblioteca, sentada entre Potter y el larguirucho de pelo rojo. Éste último le estaba diciendo algo que la hizo echarse a reír.

Viktor sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta. Que le mataran si aquella chica no tenía la risa más bonita del mundo.

-Hola, Viktor- oyó que le saludaba en inglés alguien en sus mismísimas narices.

Con el ceño fruncido, Viktor dejó de sonreír y se obligó a apartar la vista de ella para responder al saludo. Y encima no era más que aquel estúpido estirado de pelo rubio que siempre presidía su mesa y que le había dicho el día de su llegada que su padre siempre había querido mandarlo a Durmstrang. Viktor intentó recordar su nombre, sin éxito.

Le correspondió con un simple gesto de cabeza. Draco se dio por satisfecho.

-Si queréis os cambio el sitio- dijo, con una sonrisilla complaciente-Desde ese banco, tenéis vistas a la mesa Gryffindor. Puede ser muy negativo si estás intentando comer sin vomitar.

Viktor alzó una ceja y le miró en silencio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Vodia, chupándose los dedos sucios de pollo.

Draco le miró con cierta repugnancia- él estaba usando cubiertos, por supuesto- y respondió, en tono petulante:

-Porque en esta escuela, la chusma muggle o mediasangre se divide en dos casas: Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.- se metió indolentemente un trozo de comida en la boca-No sabéis la suerte que tenéis en Durmstrang de no admitir a esa gentuza. Aquí las normas las dictan amantes de los muggle.

Kolya le lanzó una significativa mirada a Viktor.

-¿Todos los de esa mesa son muggle?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al sector Gryffindor.

Draco se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se volvió a echarles una ojeada.

-No todos. El despreciable Harry Potter es medio-medio. El de pelo rojo, el que está comiendo como un animal, es purasangre- carraspeó- aunque nadie lo diría.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó entonces Viktor, hablando por primera vez.

Draco le miró con sorpresa.

-¿La chica?- se volvió a mirar- Ah, Granger.- se rió con desprecio- Eso no es una chica, querido amigo. Es un animal. Es de esos accidentes de la naturaleza que nunca deberían haber entrado aquí. Es hija de muggles.

Viktor no movió un músculo de la cara, pero por la fuerza con que estaba cortando la carne, Kolya supo que aquel rubio insolente haría muy bien en callarse.

Pero Draco estaba con su tema favorito.

-¿Queréis ver como chilla?- les preguntó, con una sonrisa perversa. Los de Durmstrang se rieron, y asintieron. Viktor vio cómo se sacaba la varita y la apuntaba discretamente hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera detenerle, Draco murmuró algo y en la mesa Gryffindor se oyó un grito.

Hermione se apartó del plato lleno de arañas. Ron se había puesto pálido. Siempre decía que estaba curado de su aracnofobia, pero uno nunca se cura del todo. Se puso detrás de Harry, que miraba furiosamente hacia la mesa Slytherin.

-Ha sido Draco- le dijo a Hermione.

-Cómo no- murmuró ella, viendo el rostro del Slytherin rojo por la risa, al igual que toda la mesa- Quizá debería quedarse de ese color.

Y con un golpe de varita, la piel de Draco se volvió de repente de un rojo chillón. Draco enmudeció. Sus compañeros le miraron, atónitos. Víktor se echó a reír con fuerza, para sorpresa de sus colegas de Durmstrang.

-Será zorra- chilló Draco, hirviendo de rabia y mirándose las manos rojas- ¡Como se atreve!

Viktor bajó la vista para que nadie advirtiera la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro. Dios, cómo le gustaba aquella chica.

* * *

**Hola, soy tu amigo el botón de Review! Si me aprietas, serás más feliz y te traerán más regalos! **


	4. Dile algo, Viktor!

**Cuarto capítulo! En vista del creciente club de fans que tiene nuestro buen amigo Kolya Poliakoff, le cedo a él la palabra. Kolya, cuando quieras.**

**Kolya: Ejem. Gracias, gracias. La verdad es que como no juego a quidditch ni soy tan fuerte como Viktor no creí que ninguna mujer excepto mi madre fuera a hacerme caso durante más de cinco minutos seguidos! Me siento muy honrado y espero poder concertar una cita con todas vosotras. Desgraciadamente, mis ojos ya están puestos en alguien, como descubiréis en este capítulo. Pero os aseguro que me sobra amor para todas.**

**Me amáis vostras a mi? Amáis esta historia? Dejad un review y me haréis más feliz a mi y a la autora! Mostradnos vuestro apoyo!**

* * *

Viktor terminó de ajustarse las botas y se echó la toalla al cuello, dando por acabada la ducha post-entrenamiento que tanto le gustaba. No había nada como el agua caliente y el vapor para hacer desaparecer las huellas de seis horas de duro ejercicio. Últimamente, sin embargo, no conseguía relajarse del todo.

¿Estaría ahora en la biblioteca? De los tres días que había ido con la esperanza de verla, había coincidido con ella dos. Por lo visto era el sitio perfecto para encontrarla.

Cerró la funda de la escoba y se la cargó al hombro.

-Me voy- fue todo lo que les dijo a sus compañeros.- Si Karkaroff pregunta, estaré en el castillo.

Sus compañeros de equipo cruzaron miradas de complicidad y alguien soltó una risita.

-Últimamente se te ve muy feliz… Krum- constató una voz en tono desagradable.

Viktor se volvió y se quedó mirando sin pestañear a Vodia Riabonovich, que le sonreía fríamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le replicó, con calma. No pudo dejar de notar el silencio que se había hecho en el vestuario.

Vodia lanzó una significativa mirada al resto de sus compañeros y luego se volvió hacia él. La sonrisa retorcida no había desaparecido de su rostro, ni tampoco la palpable antipatía de su mirada.

-No sé, tú sabrás. Desapareces horas enteras y nadie sabe dónde estás.- la sonrisa se volvió abyecta- Nos encantaría que nos contaras a quién te estás follando. O si tiene amigas. No es bueno acaparar¿sabes?- su mirada se volvió insolente y Víktor frunció el ceño- Podrías dejar algo para los demás. O compartir la tuya- remató, ignorando las miradas de advertencia que le llegaban del resto del equipo.

La mirada de Viktor se volvió sombría.

-Sabes, Vodia- dijo suavemente, casi con delicadeza- Yo que tú cuidaría mi lengua.

La sonrisa desapareció del anguloso rostro de Vodia. Se había puesto pálido, y en sus ojos castaños brillaba una febril animadversión.

-O _qué_, Krum- desafió, sintiéndose acorralado. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio– Yo también sería muy valiente con Karkaroff pegado a mi culo.

Viktor abrió mucho los ojos y plantó la escoba en el suelo con tanta fuerza que el sonido sobresaltó a todos los presentes. Ninguno osaba moverse. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en su rostro, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. La mirada de Viktor era glacial.

-Yo no veo a Karkaroff aquí- constató secamente- Si tienes algo que decirme, ahora es el momento.

Vodia le miró con odio. Avanzó un paso hacia él.

-Vodia, cállate- le susurró Dimitrov, tirándole del brazo- No haces más que liarla.

Pero Vodia había ido muy lejos como para recular sin ver herido su orgullo ante todos. Se desasió de un tirón y miró a Viktor con resentimiento.

-¿Qué puedo decirle a la super estrella del quidditch búlgaro?-terció, derrochando cinismo- Si te partiera la cara, como te enfrentarías mañana a la primera prueba del torneo?

Viktor le clavó una mirada acerada.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- sugirió, con una suavidad letal.

El silencio del vestuario se volvió tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Todos estaban asustados y sus miradas se posaban indistintamente en uno u otro. Vodia, aunque era un año más mayor que Víktor y también era más alto, estaba temblando y su cuerpo flaco y blanco parecía insignificante comparado con la brutal solidez de la complexión del buscador. Consciente de ello, optó por sonreír con desprecio.

-Un día- le siseó, rompiendo el silencio- Un día te arrepentirás. Por todo.

Viktor irguió el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada con desdén.

-Te estaré esperando - le aseguró, antes de salir del vestuario con la escoba al hombro.

Vodia se sentó en un banco y se pasó la mano por la cara. El nervioso temblor de sus piernas no le permitía estar de pie más tiempo.

-Y vosotros qué cojones miráis- les espetó a sus compañeros, que le miraban con compasión- Malditos cobardes.

-Habla por ti- le escupió Vania con desprecio, mientras recogía sus cosas- Tú eres quien se ha achantado.

De camino a la biblioteca, Viktor trató de dejar de lado el incidente del vestuario, pero no podía. Siempre había sido consciente de que Vodia le tenía una envidia atroz, pero nunca habría pensado que llegaría a mostrarla tan abiertamente. Le creía más listo. O quizá preparaba algo. Viktor frunció el ceño inconscientemente. En el fondo, la culpa era suya. Se había pasado al retarle de aquella manera. Quizá tendría que haberse reído del comentario y haber seguido haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, pero por algún motivo, le había molestado el brillo soez de su mirada y que hablara de "compartir".

No, no quería compartirla. Era estúpido. Ni siquiera había hablado seriamente con ella aún. Cuando entraba en la biblioteca, le saludaba con casi una sonrisa, pero nada más. Realmente, no había absolutamente nada que les uniera como para justificar su reacción posesiva ante el comentario de Vodia.

Viktor suspiró y dejó atrás el gran Hall de Hogwarts. Quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza totalmente y su obsesión no iba a llevarle a nada bueno. A lo mejor tendría que olvidarse de ella. Total, no hablaban el mismo idioma, no compartían ninguna afición y, lo más importante, vivían con un continente de por medio. Ella era muggle, él era purasangre. Aunque esto último no le importara, Viktor sabía que la gente se mataba por eso.

Y además tenía cosas en teoría más importantes en las que pensar. La primera prueba del torneo Trimago-o mejor dicho, Cuatrimago- era al día siguiente y aún no se había hecho a la idea.

_Oh, mierda._ Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Karkaroff al otro lado del pasillo, de espaldas a él. Quiso dar media vuelta y escabullirse, pero en ese momento, su maestro se volvió y lo llamó.

-Viktor!

Con resignada obediencia, el buscador se arrastró hasta él. Karkaroff se despidió con una falsa sonrisa de la mujer con quien estaba hablando- y que Viktor recordaba haber visto entre los profesores de Hogwarts- y se volvió hacia él. En su rostro, había una expresión que no le gustó nada.

-He averiguado cúal es la primera prueba- le susurró, triunfal.

Viktor apartó discretamente el rostro. El aliento de Karkaroff siempre había sido un repulsivo hedor a ajo y vodka que le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Prefiero no saberlo- le contestó, con determinación.-No está bien jugar con ventaja.

La expresión triunfal de Karkaroff se transformó en una mueca de irritación.

-No seas estúpido, Viktor- siseó, agarrándole del hombro- O quieres perder como en los últimos Mundiales?

Viktor tensó la mandíbula. Aquella derrota aún le escocía como una herida abierta. Odiaba profundamente que Karkaroff usara ese recuerdo para manipularle.

-No voy a perder-bufó- Y si ganara por esto, sería como una derrota.

Karkaroff palideció y el labio inferior le tembló de ira, como siempre le sucedía cuando alguien contravenía sus deseos. Viktor no dudaba de que si se hubiera tratado de otro, aquello le habría costado muy caro. Pero Karkaroff aún le necesitaba. Era el campeón, al fin y al cabo.

-Óyeme bien- le dijo, con dureza-Vas a hacer lo que te diga, y punto. Es lo que siempre has hecho hasta ahora, así que no empieces con estupideces ahora. La primera prueba son dragones. Vas a venir conmigo ahora y vamos a planear una estrategia.

Viktor se sintió impotente, pero antes de que pudiera oponer más resistencia, Albus Dumbledore entró por el pasillo acompañado de otro profesor.

-¡Ah, Igor¡Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti!- sonrió el viejo director de Hogwarts, acercándose hacia ellos.

Viktor pudo captar el dilema que reflejó el rostro de Karkaroff durante una milésima de segundo. Sin embargo, el raciocinio pudo más. Sintió que aflojaba la presión en su hombro y se volvía hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Estaba diciéndole a mi chico que se concentrara- le miró y le dio una sonora palmada en la mejilla que sólo Viktor supo interpretar como una advertencia- Mañana la va a necesitar.

Dumbledore asintió afablemente y se retiró la pipa de la boca para hablar.

-¡Ya lo creo! Aunque para un campeón con tanta experiencia, esto en realidad es pan comido, no es cierto?- le dijo.

Viktor suavizó el gesto y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuan diferente hubiera sido su vida si en vez de Durmstrang con Karkaroff le hubiera tocado estar bajo la tutela de Dumbledore en Hogwarts. _Mucho mejor,_ pensó. Pero quizá entonces nunca habría sido campeón de quidditch.

-Si me disculpan- dijo, educadamente.

-Ve, ve, y no te canses mucho- le dijo Karkaroff, en un inglés chirriante- Mañana vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Viktor asintió y tras saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a Dumbledore y al profesor, se marchó de allí tan aprisa como la cortesía le permitió. El corazón le iba más rápido por las palabras de Karkaroff: dragones. No era la primera vez que veía uno, ni muchísimo menos. En Durmstrang estaban más habituados que los alumnos de Hogwarts a tratar con criaturas peligrosas desde que eran pequeños. Pero siempre habían manipulado crías, o ejemplares de tamaño medio (Viktor aún tenía una quemadura en el muslo cortesía de un dentado danés), nunca dragones adultos. El nivel de peligro sería infinitamente más alto, y necesitaba encontrar un plan rápido.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, comenzó a subir las escaleras , pero de pronto, un terrorífico murmullo le hizo detenerse en seco y aguzar el oído. Voces. Voces femeninas. Chillonas. Y se acercaban.

-Está tardando mucho. No dijiste que le habías visto venir hacia aquí?

-Shhh he oído pasos! A lo mejor es él!

Aterrado, Viktor reconoció las voces de su club de fans y giró 360 grados para esconderse tras un cortinaje que ocultaba la esquina en el recodo de la escalera.

Definitivamente, _no_ quería vivir en Hogwarts. Nunca había visto chicas tan tenaces.

-A ver, que no me lo he inventado!- protestaba una indignadamente- Vamos a bajar y ya veréis como viene para aquí. Se habrá entretenido con alguien.

-Como sea con una chica, la mataré. ¡Es MIO!- gritó otra.

Viktor cerró los ojos. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Qué espeluznantes podían ser los posesivos. Se apretó contra la pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, y agradeció mentalmente a quien fuera que allí se les hubiera ocurrido poner un cortinaje. Las chicas, perdidas en sus discusiones, pasaron de largo y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. Una vez constatado que se habían alejado, Viktor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y entró en la biblioteca como una tromba.

Madam Pince levantó la vista y le miró con franca desaprobación. Viktor se irguió.

-Ejem- carraspeó, alisándose la casaca marrón.-Perdón.

La bibliotecaria volvió a bajar la vista a su libro, meneando la cabeza con disgusto. Sintiéndose a salvo, Viktor oteó los pasillos visibles en busca de Hermione y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando distinguió, sentado de espaldas a él, una casaca marrón idéntica a la suya, y sobre ella, una cabeza rubia que conocía muy bien.

Perplejo, se acercó hasta él y se plantó delante.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí tú?-le preguntó.

Kolya levantó la vista y le miró, muy serio.

-Estudiar.

Viktor arqueó una ceja con descrédito y se volvió para mirar a un grupo de chicas que se sentaban en frente. Diez o doce chicas, sentadas en corro, y aparentemente muy concentradas.

-Ya veo- murmuró.

Kolya cerró el libro y le miró, agitado.

-No, tú no la has visto bien. Es una diosa. He tenido que seguirla hasta aquí. Dios, y yo que creí que estabas loco por venir a la biblioteca- dijo, atropelladamente.

Viktor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Vaya vaya. No le sorprendía el tono apasionado de su amigo. Kolya siempre se enamoraba a lo grande.

-¿Cúal de ellas es?-susurró.

Kolya estaba ensimismado. Le habló sin apartar la vista del grupo.

-La rubia no, la pelirroja a su izquierda. Mírala, por Dios. La he visto hace diez minutos en el pasillo y he tenido que seguirla. Es un ángel. Mira cómo habla. Mira qué par de…

-Libros.- dijo Viktor.

-No, no me refería precisamente a…- Kolya se interrumpió, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de las chicas para dirigirla hacia su amigo- ¿Viktor?

El buscador no le contestó, y Kolya vio pasar por delante al motivo. Hermione acababa de entrar en la biblioteca, con dos enormes libros en los brazos, y la cartera colgada de un hombro. Los dejó sobre el mostrador de la bibliotecaria e intercambió algunos comentarios con ella antes de seguir su curso hacia el fondo.

-Venga, vete. Estás deseándolo- suspiró Kolya, dándole un manotazo en el estómago- Pero dile algo. Es de psicópata seguir tres días a alguien sin decirle una palabra.

-Lo mismo te digo- replicó Viktor, con un gruñido.

Kolya volvió a suspirar y se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

-Claro, qué fácil- resopló- La tuya al menos va sola. ¿Cómo voy a acercarme a la mía con todas esas al lado?

-¿Caminando?- sugirió Viktor con sorna.

Kolya le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-No tienes gracia- le dijo, frunciendo los labios con reproche. Volvió a abrir el libro y le dijo- Y vete, que estoy estudiando.

Con un bufido divertido, Viktor se alejó de él y puso rumbo a la apestosa sección de botánica. A medida que se acercaba, el nudo en su estómago crecía y sus pasos se ralentizaban por el disimulo.

¿Dónde..?

Ah.

Al verla a punto de girarse, Viktor se puso nervioso y cogió el primer libro que encontró. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, le vio sentarse en la mesa de enfrente de la suya, aparentemente absorbido por un libro de la sección de Sociología.

Consciente de que ella le estaba mirando, Viktor leyó a conciencia siete veces la misma frase, esperando a que ella se sentara.

_La homosexualidad siempre ha sido una plusvalía agravante en la persecución y exterminio de los.._

Viktor frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué libro había cogido? Miró la tapa.

_Homosexualidad y magia en la historia: ensayo sobre el agravio sexual en la sociedad mágica._

Genial.

Jugueteó distraídamente con la esquina de una página hasta que percibió el crujido de la mesa frente a la suya y la oyó sacar las cosas de su mochila. Esperó unos minutos más y entonces levantó la vista.

Hermione estaba con la cara apoyada sobre la mano, leyendo con atención un libro muy pequeño. Su otra mano acariciaba inconscientemente el contorno de uno de los nudos de la madera de la mesa. Viktor la contempló leer y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Kolya creía que aquella chica pelirroja era un ángel, pero tendría que haber visto a Hermione ahora. A la tenue luz de las velas de la sección, su cabello parecía esponjoso y suave, casi una aureola en torno a su pequeño rostro concentrado. Y sus dedos seguían rozando suavemente, resiguiendo en círculos aquel defecto de la mesa.

Viktor tragó saliva.

Lo que habría dado por ser la mesa en esos momentos.

Hermione se movió en la silla y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Viktor bajó la vista automáticamente hacia su libro.

_Grinnych se equivoca al fundamentar su teoría de que la analidad del comportamiento mágico homosexual sea equiparable al comportamiento muggle, al menos no desde la teoría freudiana tardía…_

Con mucho cuidado, Viktor volvió a levantar la vista. Hermione ahora estaba escribiendo algo muy rápidamente, y sólo de vez en cuando volvía la vista a un lado para consultar el libro. Entre sus labios asomaba la punta rosada de la lengua, prieta contra el labio superior.

Inconscientemente, Viktor se humedeció los suyos y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su libro. Se sentía como un psicópata, allí sentado, espiándola mientras estudiaba. Y además, tenía catorce años. En qué estaba pensando. Debería marcharse y dejarla en paz, en vez de imaginarse lo que se estaba imaginando.

El crujido de su silla le hizo volver a bajar la vista automáticamente. Al oír el leve roce de ropa, supo que ella se había puesto en pie, y la siguió con la mirada. Hermione caminaba con un papel en la mano y murmurando algo hacia la sección de Bestias Mágicas. La vio detenerse frente a una de las estanterías y mirar con atención la fila de libros que tenía delante. Aparentemente no estaba el que buscaba, porque retrocedió un paso y levantó la vista para inspeccionar la de arriba.

-Oh, menos mal- la oyó decir. Hermione extendió la mano hacia el libro, y se puso de puntillas. Viktor intentó no fijarse demasiado en la piel que la falda dejaba al descubierto en aquella postura. Catorce años. Su madre le despellejaría vivo si lo supiera.

Hermione emitió un chasquido de fastidio, y volvió a intentar llegar al libro, sin éxito. Conseguía rozar el lomo con los dedos, pero era demasiado pesado como para sacarlo sin una silla.

-Dónde está la escalera cuando la necesitas- la oyó gruñir.

Viktor sonrió inconscientemente. Le parecía adorable que hablara sola. En su interior, las palabras de Kolya resonaron como un pistoletazo.

_Dile algo._

Tamborileó los dedos nerviosamente en la mesa, indeciso. ¿Y si la ofendía, por cualquier motivo?

_Dile ALGO._

Cuando vio que ella miraba con fastidio la capa en la silla- donde debía tener la varita- se puso en pie, como movido por un resorte, y caminó hacia ella. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se agrandaron al verle acercarse. Ahora ya no podía huir. Sin darse cuenta, tomó aire y dijo:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó y apareció en él algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le dijo. Señaló un libro grande, un tomo verde que estaba encajonado entre una enciclopedia roja y el tratado de Bestias de Octavius Finch.- Es que no llego.

Viktor asintió y estirándose un poco, le cogió el libro y se lo entregó.

-Gracias- repitió ella, y esta vez sonrió del todo, iluminando la estancia.

Viktor estaba seguro de que en aquel momento tenía una expresión estúpida en la cara.

-De nada- consiguió articular, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

_Deja de mirarla así. Vas a asustarla, _se ordenó.

Ella debía opinar lo mismo, porque en sus mejillas apareció una leve sombra de rubor y apartó la mirada. Viktor tragó saliva. Podía oírse el corazón en las sienes.

_Sigue hablando. Vamos. Dile algo. Pregúntale que está leyendo._

-Siempre te veo por aquí- dijo de pronto ella, sonriéndole con timidez.- ¿Te gusta estudiar, o vienes para refugiarte de aquellas chicas?

Viktor sonrió a su vez. Olía muy bien a algo que no podía concretar. Se acercó ligeramente a ella, para sentirlo más de cerca.

-Las dos- respondió con sinceridad. Ella no tenía por qué saber que se dedicaba a estudiarla a ella. Hermione se echó a reír, divertida, y Viktor se sintió enormemente complacido por ello.

-¿Cómo van tus progresos en inglés?- le preguntó entonces.

Viktor la miró y volvió a tragar saliva. _Se acuerda. Se acuerda de ese día._

-No muy bien- admitió, con cierta vergüenza - Me cuesta mucho prronunciarr algunas cosas.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó con simpatía. La manera en que el búlgaro pronunciaba las erres y aspiraba las v hacía que sonara exótico. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

_Como tu nombre, _pensó él, mirándola intensamente.

-Como… eh… "arr merrio, arrmarrio"- respondió, intentando no reírse- Pero no hablo tanto sobre ellos como para que lo necesite- añadió, intentando que sonara a chiste.

Bingo. Hermione volvió a reírse y bajó la vista con recato. Viktor sintió que el corazón le daba un tirón. ¿Era su imaginación, o ella también estaba algo nerviosa?

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con las cosas que no entiendas- se ofreció entonces ella.

Viktor la miró de hito en hito. No podía creer su suerte. Era mucho más de lo que había deseado.

-Eso me gustarría mucho- respondió, y se abofeteó mentalmente por lo apasionado que había sonado el "mucho".

Hermione se rió complacida. Se había puesto roja y apretaba el libro contra el pecho como si pensara que se lo iban a arrebatar. La intensidad con que el búlgaro la miraba la hacía sentir extraña. El estómago se le encogía, y la sangre le corría más aprisa por las venas, pero era una sensación agradable. Le miró con simpatía.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger- le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano que tenía libre- Es un poco más difícil que armario, pero no es imposible.

Viktor arqueó una ceja. No estaba demasiado de acuerdo con lo último.

-Víktor Krum- respondió, y estrechó su mano, recreándose en lo suave que era.

-Bueno – sonrió ella, mientras se dirigía hacia donde él estaba sentado- Si quieres podemos empezar ya. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

A Viktor se le demudó la expresión.

* * *

**Kolya os recuerda que si dejáis un review será más feliz y...a lo mejor os hace un striptease! Venga chicas, a ver si llegamos a los trescientos reviews! **


	5. El rival

**Juré que nunca lo haría, pero desgraciadamente...sí. Lo he hecho XD.He escritoun "capítulo de transición". Lo necesito para explicar el estado emocional de Viktor y cómo empiezan sus celos de Harry.**

**Ya queda poco para llegar a los 200 reviews! Recordad que la meta son los 300, así que no desfallezcáis! Se acerca lo bueno!Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y por dejar reviews! Porque ya sabéis...a más reviews, más gente se anima a leer!**

**La próxima actualización será...muy pronto. Dentro de tres o cuatro días. Muérdago y Mortífagos tardará un poco más.**

**EDIT:** **Ha habido un pequeño error XD. Kolya es el moreno de perilla que sale siempre al lado de Viktor en la película. No sé por qué puse que era rubio en los capítulos anteriores, pero olvidadlo! Es moreno y con los rasgos aguileños!**

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron, pero Viktor se limitó a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera quien fuera interpretara el silencio y la puerta cerrada como un evidente QUIERO ESTAR SOLO.

Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte.

-Viktor- reconoció la alegre voz de Kolya al otro lado de la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco.- Viktor¿estás despierto?

-No- gruñó, de mala gana.

El suspiro de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta fue ostensible.

-Vamos- le oyó protestar- Déjame pasar. Te has esfumado después de haber vencido al dragón y todo el mundo quiere felicitarte. Karkaroff te está buscando.

Viktor resopló, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-No estoy de humor.

-No me digas- le oyó mofarse- Bueno, pues o me abres o le digo a todo el mundo que te venga a visitar.

Silencio. Kolya se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió triunfalmente cuando oyó los pesados pasos de Viktor hacia la puerta. La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a su cara de pocos amigos.

-Qué.- preguntó, sombrío.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte- replicó Kolya, socarrón. Se fijó de pronto en su mano izquierda y frunció el ceño- ¿Estás herido?

Viktor se miró la mano vendada como si acabara de acordarse de ella y arqueó las cejas.

-No. Sólo es una quemadura.

-¿Podrás jugar mañana?- preguntó Kolya, pasando al interior y sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

-Supongo- murmuró Viktor, apoyándose en la puerta y mirándole con cansancio- Oye, no estoy de humor. Qué tal si te largas. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Kolya chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Sus ojos negros brillaban divertidos.

-Eres la delicadeza en persona. Espero que a ella no le hables en ese tono o nunca te dejará acercarte a menos de tres metros.

Viktor apartó la mirada. La alusión a Hermione le había dolido como un aguijonazo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- atajó, tensando la mandíbula.

Kolya le miró, sorprendido.

-¿Es que te ha pasado algo con ella?-preguntó, extrañado-¡Si ayer me dijiste que estuvisteis a solas charlando en la biblioteca!

Viktor cerró los ojos, como si tuviera una migraña, y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

No quería pensar en la tarde anterior. Estar aquellos minutos a solas con ella en la biblioteca le había tenido soñando despierto durante la cena. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones, había fantaseado demasiado. Por eso, cuando ella asomó la cabeza por la tienda esa mañana, Viktor sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Por un momento, creyó que había ido a saludarle, a darle suerte en su enfrentamiento con el dragón.

Pero no.

Hermione había ido a ver a Harry Potter.

Y le había abrazado, temerosa de no volver a verle.

Viktor hubiera querido que se lo tragara la tierra en aquel momento. El estómago se le había encogido al verla estrechar posesivamente a aquel chico flaco y despeinado. Durante unos segundos, no había podido pensar ni hacer nada. Sólo quedarse mirándoles como un estúpido mientras sentía que todos sus sueños se hacían trizas a sus pies.

Ella…y Potter.

Le había dolido como una puñalada. Nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad el zarpazo de los celos. Cuando le tocó salir a enfrentarse al Bola de Fuego Chino, irrumpió en el foso con tanta frustración que el dragón debió notarlo, porque no dio demasiada guerra. En quince minutos, y gracias al hechizo de conjuntivitis que lanzó a los ojos del reptil, ya había conseguido el huevo de oro.

La caótica y exultante ovación de Durmstrang le dio la oportunidad de escabullirse rápidamente hacia el barco. Se sentía demasiado herido y resentido como para hablar con nadie. Claro que había olvidado que Kolya era indiferente a las puertas cerradas. Le miró con cansancio.

-Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ella. Déjame solo- le repitió, bruscamente- Me duele la cabeza.

Kolya se puso en pie, ofendido. Sus ojos brillaban, heridos.

-Pues a mí también, de aguantar tus borderías- le contestó- Había venido a contarte una cosa importante, pero veo que será mejor que me marche para que puedas abrirte la cabeza contra un mueble. Así a lo mejor te sientes mejor- restalló, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

Viktor cerró los ojos un segundo. Si ya se sentía bastante irritado y frustrado, herir a su mejor amigo no mejoraba su ánimo. Ni siquiera se le ocurría una disculpa. Le oyó abrir la puerta y sólo se le ocurrió murmurar:

-Ella…está con Harry Potter.

Pareció funcionar, porque le oyó que sus pasos se detenían.

-Le abrazó cuando estábamos en la tienda, antes de entrar al foso con el dragón.- añadió, casi en un murmullo.

Kolya arqueó una ceja y sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Viktor.

-¿Por eso estás así?-se puso en jarras- ¿Por eso me has tratado como a un trapo?

Viktor asintió en silencio. De repente se sentía avergonzado y clavó la mirada en la pared. Sí, ahora se sentía estúpido.

-No significa nada que se abrazaran. Son amigos.-observó Kolya con cierta frialdad. Aún no se le había pasado el enfado del todo, pero al ver la expresión abatida de su amigo, volvió a su manera de ser habitual.- Yo también te di un abrazo y que yo sepa no somos novios¿no?-sonrió-Y menos mal, porque serías una novia horrenda.

Muy a su pesar, Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Algún día tenía que estudiar cómo Kolya lograba arrancarle siempre el mal humor de encima. Era un don que sólo tenían él y su propia madre.

-La periodista insinuó que él era su primer amor- explicó, dejando caer las manos a los lados con impotencia.

Kolya se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? No te lo creerás. Los periodistas viven de mentir. Yo prefiero creer lo que he visto por mi mismo: que esa chica nunca va cogida de la mano de nadie ni besa a nadie. Y además, mis fuentes lo confirman.

-Ya.-dijo Viktor, tragando saliva.- Pero si es cierto que Potter le gusta, da igual que sean novios o no. No tengo nada que hacer.

-Bah- Kolya agitó la mano despectivamente-¿Tengo que recordarte quien eres?

-Un jugador de quidditch.-respondió, lacónico-y él es El Chico Que Sobrevivió a Voldemort. Yo no apostaría contra su fama.

Kolya se lo pensó durante un segundo y suspiró.

-Vale, es cierto. Es tan famoso o más famoso que tú. Pero tratándose de su mejor amiga, que debe llevar tiempo a su lado, diría que eso le da igual. Tú sólo preocúpate de ser más rápido y pedirle antes que sea tu pareja para el baile.

Viktor asintió distraídamente. De pronto, rebobinó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué¿Un baile?- parpadeó, sorprendido- ¿Qué baile?

Kolya suspiró.

-Eso era lo que venía a explicarte, antes de que te portaras como un imbécil.- respondió, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Viktor- En Hogwarts celebran un baile de Navidad. El baile de nosequé, no me acuerdo del nombre. Todos los campeones están obligados a ir.-le sonrió con picardía- Acompañados, por supuesto. En teoría tienen que abrir la danza. Supongo que Karkaroff te lo explicará con más detalle cuando te encuentre.

Viktor abrió la boca y la cerró, sin decir nada. Un baile. Si iba, tenía que ser con ella. No se imaginaba bailando con otra, y además no conocía a ninguna otra chica en Hogwarts. Dimitrova, la cazadora de la selección de quidditch de Bulgaria, solía ser su pareja en los eventos de ese tipo, pero estaba lesionada y no había viajado a Inglaterra con ellos. Y sinceramente, a quien deseaba llevar era a Hermione. Pero ¿cómo iba a pedírselo? Ni siquiera sabía pronunciar su nombre! Y seguramente alguno de sus dos amigos se lo habría pedido ya.

Viktor sintió que se desinflaba lentamente, como un globo pinchado. Sí, seguramente ese Harry Potter ya se lo habría pedido. Miró a Kolya, desanimado.

-Ya tendrá pareja-murmuró- Potter se lo habrá pedido. No voy a hacer más el ridículo.

-Y dale con Potter- resopló Kolya- No te obsesiones. Han anunciado hoy lo del baile. Dudo mucho que todo Hogwarts pretenda llevarla como pareja. Simplemente espabila. No creo que te rechace.

-¿Y si lo hace?

Kolya arqueó las cejas y se acarició la perilla.

-Bueno, entonces…

Viktor se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y le miró.

-¿Tu vas a ir?

Kolya lo miró con sorna.

-Oh gracias, Viktor. Pero no creo que a Karkaroff le haga ilusión que bailemos juntos.

-No seas idiota –bufó el buscador, meneando la cabeza- No me refería a eso. Me refería a si tú ya se lo has pedido a alguna chica.

Kolya apartó la mirada, incómodo.

-¿A Alexa? No…no se lo he pedido.-hizo un pausa y añadió- De hecho, no le he pedido nada porque nunca he hablado con ella.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Kolya le miró, sombrío.

-Perdona, pero tú tampoco eres un gran ejemplo en ese sentido-replicó, con un gruñido.

-Ya, pero yo acabo de enterarme- repuso Viktor.-Tú en cambio lo sabes desde esta mañana. ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

Kolya se puso rojo.

-Digamos que…me he enterado de algunas cosas…intimidantes.

El buscador enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Intimidantes¿Cómo qué?

Kolya se rascó el cuello por encima de la casaca y se encogió de hombros.

-Intimidantes como que le partió la nariz a un chico hace tres años. Al parecer, quiso besarla sin su permiso y ella le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. Desde entonces se ve que no ha salido con nadie más.

Viktor contuvo una carcajada. Era miserable sentirse mejor ante la desgracia ajena, pero la expresión melancólica de Kolya y su violenta enamorada eran demasiado cómicas. Sin poder resistirse, cogió los protectores de las espinillas que usaba cuando jugaba y se las tendió.

-Toma- le dijo en tono serio, aunque el brillo de su mirada le delataba- Para cuando se lo pidas.

Kolya soltó un bufido, examinando los protectores.

-No tienes ninguna gracia. Yo que tú me los quedaría. Los vas a necesitar mañana de todas maneras.

Y era verdad: al día siguiente era el partido amistoso contra Hogwarts. Viktor se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, sopesando posibilidades.

-Eso significa que Vodia jugará también.- murmuró, abstraído.

-Sí, por desgracia - asintió Kolya.- Tendrías que haberle visto esta mañana en el torneo. Si hubiera podido, habría animado al dragón en vez de a ti.

Viktor se rió entre dientes e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Muy propio. Y encima es un pésimo jugador. Salir al campo con él significa derrota segura. Así no me apetece jugar mañana.

-No digas tonterías- se rió Kolya-Es la ocasión perfecta para lucirte ante ella.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

-Odia el quidditch. Dudo que vaya.

-Irá.-le aseguró Kolya, con una sonrisita triunfal.

Viktor levantó la vista y le miró, suspicaz.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque el buscador de Hogwarts va a ser Potter. Oí que lo decía su capitán.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos y durante varios segundos no dijo nada.

-Dame los protectores- dijo finalmente, levantándose de la cama- Me voy a volar un rato.

Kolya sonrió complacido y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Krum!

* * *

**Ánimo, ánimo! Ayúdame a llegar a esos 300 reviews! Sería el mejor regalo de Navidades atrasadas!** APRIETE USTED EL BOTÓN! 


	6. Ira en el campo de quidditch

**Tacháaaan! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo: el partido de quidditch. Muchas me habéis preguntado si en el cuarto libro salía un amistoso entre durmstrang y Hogwarts. La verdad es que no, me lo he inventado, pero espero que lo veáis factible.**

**Comonotaréis, la selección de Hogwarts (formada por varios jugadores de cada casa)juega con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, mas que nada porque los Gryffindor no quieren ir vestidos de Slytherin, y no pueden usar su uniforme habitual porque es negro y rojo, los mismos colores que Durmstrang. Así que para evitar peleas internas, todos van de Ravenclaw, que es la casa neutral, y se acabó XD.**

**Estamos casi en 200 reviews! Queda muy poco para esas 300! Ánimo, ánimo, que la cosa se calienta! Ojito con Vodia, que es un hijo de...!**

**Un abrazo a todos los que me leeís ;)**

* * *

Karkaroff entró corriendo en el vestuario donde se estaban cambiando los jugadores del equipo de Durmstrang y dio unas palmadas agresivas en la pared, mirándole con reproche.

-¿Qué? Aún estáis a medio vestir¡Hogwarts ya debe estar listo!

Viktor le miró desde el banco en el que estaba sentado, completamente vestido y con su Saeta de fuego reposando en las rodillas.

-Muy bien, Viktor- aprobó Karkaroff, con voz meliflua. Se volvió hacia el resto y espetó, en tono brusco- ¡Espabilad! No vamos a quedar en ridículo por vuestra holgazanería!

-Señor- Kozinski, uno de los cazadores, levantó la mano- Nuestros uniformes son rojos y negros y los de Hogwarts creo que también. ¿No va a haber confusiones?

Karkaroff resopló, irritado.

-No. Dumbledore nos ha cedido amablemente que mantengamos nuestros uniformes. La selección de Hogwarts irá de azul, creo.- disparó una mirada asesina a Rostoff y Riabonovich, que estaban comentando algo por lo bajini- Y vosotros dos a qué esperáis¿A que os vista yo?

Viktor frunció el ceño, molesto por las estridencias de Karkaroff, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, acariciando suavemente la madera pulida de su Saeta de Fuego. Desde que tenía uso de razón, acariciar el lomo de la escoba le había ayudado a concentrarse de cara a un partido importante. Mientras que todos sus compañeros se ponían nerviosos, parloteaban y repetían la estrategia una y otra vez, él se sentaba en un rincón, y se quedaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. La concentración lo era todo. Y aunque el amistoso que estaban a punto de disputar contra Hogwarts no fuera tan importante como cualquier partido de la selección, Viktor sentía que era el encuentro de su vida.

Ella estaría allí.

Por desgracia, Potter también.

La mano enguantada de Viktor se crispó levemente en torno a la escoba y soltó un gruñido imperceptible.

No iba a permitirle que acaparara la atención de Hermione. Iba a demostrarle por qué era el mejor buscador del mundo.

-Viktor- le llamó Karkaroff, arrancándole de sus ensoñaciones- Deja de dormir y acércate. Quedas al frente del equipo. Explícales cúal es la estrategia.

Con un imperceptible suspiro de resignación, Viktor se puso pesadamente en pie y se acercó al corro de capas rojas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera unirse a ellos, saltó la voz indignada de Vodia Riabonovich:

-¿Krum,al frente¿Por qué¡Esto no es la selección! Es el equipo de Durmstrang y en Durmstrang _yo_ soy el capitán!

_Es verdad, _murmuró Viktor. Por mal que le cayera Vodia, tenía razón. Aunque él había sido capitán de Durmstrang, su deber con la selección búlgara le hacía ausentarse de la escuela con tanta frecuencia que acabó sugiriendo que nombraran a otro capitán. Lo que no podía imaginar era que le darían el puesto a Vodia Riabonovich, el peor golpeador de la historia de Bulgaria. Viktor sospechaba que el hecho de que su familia fuera de las más ricas del país había tenido algo que ver.

Pero Karkaroff no estaba para gaitas. Clavó sus fríos ojos negros en Vodia.

-Viktor os dirigirá y punto.- zanjó, en un tono que no admitía réplica.- No te atrevas a discutirme, Riabonovich.

Vodia calló, pero en sus ojos bullía un resentimiento atroz. Esperó a que Karkaroff les dejara solos para volverse hacia Viktor con una sonrisa que podría haber helado la sangre de cualquiera.

-Y bien, _capitán?_ ¿Cúal es la estrategia?- preguntó, con envenenada amabilidad.-Ilumínanos.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero optó por ignorarle. Ya estaba bastante inquieto como para enzarzarse en una pelea con él. En lugar de eso, extendió la palma de la mano al centro del corro, para indicar sobre ella las posiciones.

-Kopalski, tú guardas la meta, como siempre.- indicó, mirando a un chico bajito y robusto- Eres zurdo, así que espero que hayas estado practicando las paradas con la derecha.

-Sí- respondió éste, ansiosamente- 19 de 20 en el último entreno.

-Bien-asintió Viktor, serio. Su mirada se posó ahora sobre Rostoff, uno de los golpeadores.-Tú y Riabonovich os encargáis de la Bludger, pero quiero que en vez de estar en el centro del campo, os adelantéis un par de yardas y estéis más cerca de Kopalski. Acordaos de estar en diagonal, nunca en…

-Deberíamos estar en el centro - le interrumpió Vodia, en tono beligerante.- Es lo mejor para defender. _Deberías_ saberlo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio de pronto, y pareció que la temperatura del vestuario había caído en picado.

Viktor le miró, sombrío. Sentía las miradas aprensivas del resto clavadas en él, como esperando que en cualquier momento perdiera definitivamente la paciencia y le diera a Vodia su merecido.

_Aguanta._

En lugar de partirle la nariz, Viktor carraspeó.

-Cualquier jugador con un mínimo de experiencia _sabe_ que el juego nunca se desarrolla en el centro, sino cerca de la meta- replicó, glacial. Le clavó la mirada-Si estuvieras en la selección, lo _sabrías_.

Vodia abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rojo de ira. Kopaski, que estaba a su lado, se apresuró a sujetarle de un brazo por si acaso.

-Cálmate - le suplicó, en murmullos- Vamos, déjalo. Viktor sabe lo que hace.

-Por supuesto. La gran estrella de quidditch está con nosotros¡estamos salvados!- exclamó, cínico.

-Los problemas que tengas conmigo los arreglamos después del partido- silabeó Viktor lentamente, sin apartar su mirada del golpeador.

-¿Ah si?-Vodia ladeó la cabeza, desbordante de resentimiento-¿Por qué no los solucionamos _en el_ partido?

Los ojos de Viktor llamearon y dio un paso hacia él. El resto del equipo cruzó miradas alarmadas.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- siseó el buscador, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Es….

-¡EH¡EH!- gritó Rostoff, separándoles -¡Por favor¡Tenemos un partido ahora¡D-dejad eso para luego, vale?-se secó el sudor de la frente- ¡ Y V-vodia, cállate de una puta vez y deja que Viktor acabe de dar las instrucciones!

-Oh_, por supuesto_-murmuró Vodia con todo el desprecio del que era capaz. Se volvió hacia Kopalski, que aún le tenía agarrado, y le dijo- Ya puedes soltarme, Sergei. Aún no voy a romperle la cabeza.

Viktor tensó la mandíbula, pero las miradas suplicantes del equipo le obligaron a hacer un esfuerzo e ignorarle. Pasaron cinco largos segundos hasta que volvió a retomar las indicaciones.

-Como iba diciendo- prosiguió volviendo a centrar su atención en Rostoff- Quiero que estéis en diagonal el uno respecto al otro. En paralelo no me servís de nada.- se volvió ahora hacia los tres cazadores- Nikolaiev, tú en la punta del triángulo. Procura no perder de vista al tal Davies. Dicen que es muy bueno. Yushénko y Fiodoroff, izquierda y derecha. ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Es cierto que el que El Chico que Sobrevivió va a ser el buscador?- preguntó Nikolaiev, con curiosidad.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

-Sí, pero no os preocupéis-respondió- Potter es cosa mía.

-Se rumorea que es un gran buscador- insinuó entonces Vodia, con una desagradable sonrisa- Ten mucho cuidado, _Krum_. No queremos que te humille un niño de quince años.

Viktor apretó el puño enguantado y se disponía a contestarle, cuando entró Kolya corriendo en el vestuario a dar la voz de alarma.

-¡Eh! Que ya está Hogwarts en el campo!- al oírle, todos se apresuraron a coger sus escobas y salieron atropelladamente. Cuando Víktor se dispuso a seguirles, Kolya le retuvo un segundo por el brazo y le susurró-Está en la grada superior izquierda, al lado de una pancarta que pone "Arriba Hogwarts". Sonríele un poco cuando vueles cerca- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Viktor gruñó algo y asintió.

-Te veo luego- dijo, corriendo por el pasillo hasta detenerse junto a sus compañeros, que estaban esperando la señal para salir. Podían oír los cánticos entusiastas del público en apoyo a los jugadores de Hogwarts, y una voz masculina que retransmitía al estadio el encuentro e iba presentando a los jugadores:

"Weasley, de Gryffindor!- anunciaba Lee Jordan con la varita como micrófono- ¡Los golpeadores de Slytherin: Goyle! Crabbe! Aquí llegan los cazadores: Davies, de Ravenclaw! Eso es, chicas! Smith y Bradley de Hufflepuff! …y… el buscador! Un aplauso para Harry Potter, de Gryffindor! Lamentamos la ausencia de Cedric Diggory en este partido, pero ya se sabe, los dragones queman! Y ahora la selección de Durmstrang! De rojo y con el número…"

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo los búlgaros en cuanto oían sus nombres.

"Rostoff! Riabonovich!..."

Viktor cerró los ojos y se besó el puño, dedicándole como siempre el partido a su hermano.

-No me dejes decepcionarla, Vassilij- rezó, en susurros.

"…y hace falta acaso presentar al buscador de Durmstrang? Lo habéis adivinado! Recordad este momento para contárselo a vuestros nietos, porque aquí está el halcón de Bulgaria…VIKTOR…KRRRUM!

Al oír su nombre, Viktor se montó en la escoba, y dando una patada al suelo, salió del vestuario, elevándose hacia el cielo nublado como una flecha. El público- incluso los de Hogwarts y Ron en la portería- rompió a aplaudir. Desde la grada donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de Durmstrang, se oía corear:

"KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!

Viktor se detuvo un segundo para ponerse las gafas protectoras y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia el campo en una impresionante pirueta giratoria que le valió otro aplauso ensordecedor.

"…véis que no es campeón por nada! Ahí sale el árbitro!"

Viktor voló suavemente hasta el centro del campo, alineándose junto a sus compañeros. Sus capas rojas con el águila bicéfala negra ondeaban a su espalda, y de lejos parecían siete lenguas de fuego. Frente a ellos, estaban los seleccionados de Hogwarts, vestidos con un uniforme azul y plateado de Ravenclaw.

Viktor miró con desconfianza a Harry Potter, que a su vez le miraba con ingenua emoción, y le estudió mientras el árbitro repetía las reglas.

_Debe ser muy ágil, _calculó, apreciando la corta estatura de Harry y su constitución delgada. Debía pesar quince kilos menos que él, pero eso también significaba que no tenía tanta fuerza y que por tanto, le costaría dirigir la escoba en un día de viento.

Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Viktor observó también que Harry era diestro, a juzgar por la pierna con la que se apoyaba en la escoba.

_Bien, _se dijo para sus adentros, resumiendo la información,_ Puede que sea más ágil, pero si ganamos mucha altura estará expuesto a las corrientes de viento y tardará en controlar la escoba. Tengo que mantenerle arriba de todo._

Viktor elevó la mirada al cielo. Parecía que fuera a llover de un momento a otro, a juzgar por la densidad de las nubes que encapotaban el firmamento. El viento era extraordinariamente frío y húmedo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Los inviernos en Bulgaria eran infinitamente peores.

-A menos que se desate el gran diluvio- decía el árbitro- el partido no se suspenderá, así que…

Viktor se volvió hacia la grada izquierda superior. Allí estaba la pancarta de la que le había hablado Kolya, y junto a ella, con los codos apoyados sobre la barra y el pelo castaño al viento, estaba Hermione, animando a Hogwarts.

Viktor sintió que el corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Durante un breve segundo, fantaseó con que ella le animaba a él.

Con poder verla en la grada, sabiendo que después del partido ella le estaría esperando para abrazarle. Con poder dedicarle las mejores jugadas. Llevarla con él a todas partes, confiarle sus frustraciones, celebrar con ella las victorias.

Con el pulso latiéndole exaltado, Viktor volvió a alzar la vista a la grada, y se quedó blanco. Bajó la vista hacia la hierba, desconcertado.

¿Era posible?

¡No podía ser!

Viktor tragó saliva.

¡Ella le estaba mirando!

Temblando ligeramente, se bajó las gafas protectoras un momento, para ver mejor, y volvió a mirar hacia ella.

Oh, Merlin.

Estaba mirándole. Sí. Y además, le estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

Viktor echó para atrás la escoba y le sonrió a su vez, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano. Se sentía eufórico. Con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor de guerra, volvió a ponerse las gafas y centró su vista en el árbitro, exultante. Iba a ir a por todas.

En la grada, Ginny no podía creerlo.

-¡Te estaba mirando!- le gritó a Hermione, emocionada- ¿Ves como tenía razón?

Hermione se puso roja. A pesar del frío que hacía, sentía el rostro extrañamente caliente.

-No digas tonterías. Me ha saludado porque me ha reconocido- dijo.

- Sí, claro- resopló la pelirroja- Yo no veo que salude así a ninguna otra.

-Sólo hemos hablado dos veces- repuso Hermione-No empieces, Ginny.

La Weasley se pasó la lengua por los labios, divertida.

-Lo que tú digas.- se inclinó sobre la baranda y aulló- VAMOS, KRUM! AUPA DURMSTRANG!

-GINNY!- se escandalizó Hermione, viendo como sus compañeros se volvían hacia ella con miradas sombrías- ¡No puedes animar al equipo contrario! Qué van a decir Harry y Ron!

Ginny agitó la mano con desdén.

-Lo entenderán cuando seas la novia de Krum- se rió.

Hermione se puso roja y frunció el ceño.

-Ginny, no seas exagerada. Eso no…

No pudo acabar la frase. Con un fuerte pitido, la snitch se elevó en el aire como una centella dorada y tras ella salieron disparados Viktor y Harry. El partido había comenzado.

Durante la primera media hora, ninguno de los equipos estaba realmente a la ofensiva, pero a partir de los tres cuartos, los gritos en búlgaro de Krum y las indicaciones airadas de Davies a su equipo parecieron surtir efecto y el juego comenzó a volverse apasionante.

"Davies….Davies para Bradley…ESO ES! Parece que el guardameta búlgaro está un poco perdido! Rostoff …Nikolaiev…la Bluedger va hacia Krum! LE VA A DAR! Menuda finta¡Eso es esquivar! Parece que Krum está enfadado con Riabonovich porque la ha dejado pasar…Eso ha dolido! Suerte que no entendemos nada de lo que dice, porque no debe ser muy agradable…"

-¡QUÉ HACES!- le gritaba Viktor a Vodia, pasando al vuelo junto a él- HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE TIRARME!

Con la cara roja, Vodia le gritó a su vez algo que no pudo entender, porque en ese momento, el locutor se volvió loco:

"¡POTTER LA HA VISTO¡HA VISTO LA SNITCH!"

Aparcando el conflicto con Vodia, Viktor se lanzó como una flecha tras Harry, maldiciendo entre dientes. ¡Maldito Vodia¡Había dejado que la bluedger fuera hacia él!

_Está vengándose, _comprendió. _Quiere tirarme de la escoba, aunque eso signifique la derrota para el equipo. _

Apretó los dientes y redobló la velocidad, alcanzando a Harry en su descenso hacia el suelo. Sólo entonces, y por pura casualidad, distinguió durante una milésima de segundo el brillo dorado de la snitch sobre sus cabezas, cien metros arriba, y comprendió que Potter había tratado de engañarle con el amago de Wronski.

_Impresionante, _concedió con sinceridad._ Pero yo ya sé donde está la snitch y tú no._ De una fuerte patada lateral, corrigió la trayectoria de la escoba y se dirgió hacia el cielo, cortando el aire como un cometa.

"…impresionante el amago de Potter! Es la primera vez que lo hace y casi consigue engañar a Krum! Recordemos que en los últimos mundiales esa fue precisamente la táctica que usó el Halcón para engañar al buscador irlandés…Krum va tras el snitch! Potter, reacciona! …."

Las gradas vibraban con cada maniobra de los dos equipos. Incluso algunos Slytherin estaban vitoreando a la selección de Hogwarts, pese a que el buscador era Harry y no Draco, como pretendían. Este último, por supuesto, estaba animando a Durmstrang con todos sus pulmones.

-¡Haz que Potter muerda el polvo, Krum!- chillaba.

- ¡No tienes vergüenza, Malfoy!- le gritó indignado Seamus Finnigan, que estaba sentado dos filas por debajo de él.

-¡Vergüenza la tuya, sucio Gryffindor!- le replicó Draco, tirándole a la cabeza el paquete vacío de caramelos Bertie Boot.

Quedaban ya sólo cinco minutos para que acabara el partido. Durmstrang superaba por treinta puntos a Hogwarts, pero el snitch seguía resistiéndosele a Viktor, sobre todo porque Vodia había conseguido desviar una Bludger hacia él y le había dado de refilón en la nariz. No se la había roto, pero había sido suficiente para provocarle una fuerte hemorragia y un mareo.

Harry, que en aquel momento tenía a Viktor pisándole los talones, no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío al verle con la nariz chorreando sangre sobre la boca. Viktor ensangrentado daba miedo. Parecía una fiera salvaje.

"…estos búlgaros son de hierro! Para cuando acabe el partido vamos a necesitar una transfusión para Krum, jajaja!- se rió Lee Jordan- Pero…qué ha pasado! Han golpeado a POTTER! POTTER ESTÁ CAYENDO SIN CONTROL! QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

Hogwarts estalló en un chillido de pánico al ver a Harry desplomarse en picado, hacia el suelo. Los profesores se pusieron en pie, McGonagall buscando histérica la varita.

Viktor no se lo pensó dos veces. Espoleó la escoba hacia él y se dejó caer en picado hacia el suelo, rescatando el cuerpo del buscador de Hogwarts segundos antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

Aterrizaron en la hierba con un golpe sordo. El estadio entero-menos Malfoy- rompió a aplaudir, enloquecido.

"…ESO HA ESTADO MUY CERCA!PERO QUE MUY CERCA! LA BLUDGER HA DERRIBADO A POTTER Y HEMOS ESTADO MUY CERCA DE QUEDARNOS SIN BUSCADOR EN GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione, en la grada, se llevó una mano al corazón y se sentó. Se había quedado blanca al ver caer a Harry de la escoba. Ginny tampoco había recuperado el habla para cuando Madame Hooch pitó el final del partido.

"HOGWARTS 100, DURMSTRANG 130! UN PARTIDO ACCIDENTADO, YA LO CREO!

Viktor se quitó las gafas protectoras, dejándoselas colgadas del cuello, y se llevó una mano a la nariz. Seguía sangrándole mucho, y encima no había conseguido la snitch. Miró con frustración a Potter, que estaba parpadeando, confuso, aún en el suelo.

Los medimagos se acercaron a ellos corriendo.

-¿Estáis bien? Camilla para Potter, rápido!- dijo uno de ellos. A continuación se volvió hacia Viktor- ¿Puedes caminar? Acompáñame al vestuario. Hay que detener la hemorragia.

Viktor se puso en pie trabajosamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas del golpe. Echó a caminar tras el médico, apretándose la nariz con una mano para atajar el sangrado. No se atrevía a mirar hacia la grada. No quería que ella le viera de aquella manera. Derrotado, ensangrentado y sucio de tierra.

No quería que viera el perdedor que estaba hecho. Lo único que deseaba era volver a su camarote y encerrarse allí.

Pero antes tenía algo que hacer.

Vio a Vodia en la entrada del vestuario, hablando y riéndose con Nikolaiev, y se acercó a él con paso rápido, quitándose los guantes de un tirón. Al verle aproximarse, Vodia le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te duele, _Krum_?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, Viktor le asestó un puñetazo que le hizo crujir todos los huesos de la cara. Vodia cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor, ante la mirada horrorizada de Nikolaiev.

-¡Eh!- gritó el medimago que le acompañaba, corriendo hacia él.

-Viktor!-se escandalizó Nikolaiev.

Pero Viktor estaba fuera de si. Se acercó a Vodia, que agonizaba retorciéndose en el suelo, y lo levantó por las solapas, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Atrévete a volver a jugármela y te juro que te mataré!- le advirtió, jadeando airado.

Le soltó sin más sobre la hierba y con una patada a la puerta, entró en el vestuario. Sus compañeros, que se estaban cambiando, levantaron la cabeza al verle, sonrientes.

-Viktor, hemos ganado!- le recibió Rostoff, alborozado. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando advirtió la cara de pocos amigos del buscador.- ¿Pa..Pasa algo?

-Pregúntaselo a Vodia- terció Viktor, sin mover un músculo de la cara- El bludger que le dio a Potter iba dirigido a mi.

Todos se miraron, atónitos.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡No se habrá atrevido!- se sumó Kopalski, consternado.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy sangrando, Sergei?- le preguntó Viktor con un gruñido. Se sentó en el banco y se quitó las botas de un tirón.- Si queréis podéis preguntárselo. Está fuera, en el suelo.

-Ya no- era Nikolaiev, que acababa de entrar- Acaban de llevárselo los medimagos.

Yushénko parpadeó.

-¿Por qué está en el suelo?

-Porque Víktor le ha roto la nariz de un puñetazo, y no se hable más del asunto, idiota- replicó. Se volvió hacia Viktor- Oye…Viktor.

Éste levantó la cabeza, pero no le miró. Nikolaiev tragó saliva.

-Quiero que sepas que… Vodia se lo merecía.-carraspeó- Aunque sea mi amigo. No ha estado nada bien lo que ha hecho en el campo. Sólo eso- murmuró, y salió del vestuario.

Los que quedaban intercambiaron miradas en silencio y convinieron que era mejor dejar a Viktor solo, así que recogieron sus cosas y con frases suaves de despedida se marcharon de allí.

Viktor suspiró y se apretó las sienes. Ahora la hemorragia se había detenido, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se quitó la camiseta y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando llamaron a la puerta del vestuario.

-Qué- gruñó, sin volverse. Abrió el grifo y probó el agua con la mano.

-Soy yo- reconoció la voz de Kolya.

Siempre venía a verle al vestuario después de los partidos.

-No quiero hablar ahora- suspiró Viktor, sin volverse- Te lo explicaré luego.

Kolya no respondió, pero el buscador le oyó acercarse a paso rápido y detenerse junto a él. Se volvió con cansancio y le miró.

-Te he dicho que…

-No, no lo entiendes. _Ella_ está aquí, imbécil!- siseó Kolya, excitado- ¡Está en la puerta!

Viktor se quedó blanco.

-¿Qué?- dijo estúpidamente.

-Ponte algo. Y lávate la cara, rápido- le espetó, empujándole hacia el lavabo.- Ha venido a verte.

De pronto, Viktor se olvidó de quién era o qué hacia en la vida. Se movió como un autómata hacia el espejo y contempló su rostro ensangrentado como si no se reconociera.

¿Había ido a verle?

Era como si sus fantasías de antes del partido se hubieran convertido en realidad. Se frotó la cara con agua hasta eliminar casi todo el rastro de sangre y se puso rápidamente la misma camiseta que había llevado antes. No tenía tiempo de buscar en la bolsa algo limpio.

-Apesto a sudor- se lamentó, mirando a su amigo, que tiraba de él hacia la puerta.

-Así pareces más viril- resolvió Kolya- No te acerques mucho a ella y ya está- y sin más, le empujó hacia el exterior.

Al verle, Hermione sonrió ligeramente. La acompañaba una chica pelirroja, que esperaba prudentemente unos pasos atrás de donde estaban ellos. Viktor la reconoció; era la misma que les había interrumpido el día en que se conocieron.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione, nervioso.

-Hola- saludó ella- Perdona, supongo que estabas…-miró la camiseta roja., sucia de sangre- duchándote. Tu amigo me dijo que estabas aquí.

Viktor tragó saliva. Bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños, perdía la facultad del habla, y a cada segundo que tardaba en recuperarla, se sentía más y más estúpido.

-Yo no…aún no. Iba ahora.- consiguió decir finalmente. Merlín, estaba tan nervioso que podría habérsele salido el corazón del pecho.-¿Qué quieres?- y se abofeteó mentalmente, temiendo haber sonado demasiado brusco.

Afortunadamente, Hermione sabía que su falta de formas era debida a la barrera idiomática y no a otra cosa.

-Quería agradecerte que salvaras a Harry- le dijo, mirándole a los ojos- No tendrías por qué haberlo hecho y sin embargo, lo hiciste.

Viktor no sabía qué decir. Sintió que se ponía rojo. Rogó por que no se notase.

-No es nada. Es…compañero. - respondió entrecortadamente.- A mi gustaría que salvaran…también.

_Genial, _pensó para sus adentros. _Sigue tartamudeando y creerá que eres un gilipollas._

-Ha sido muy noble por tu parte- continuó ella- Pensé que debía decírtelo, ya que, bueno…estáis enfrentados además en el torneo.

Viktor asintió, mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera beberse sus pupilas. A cada segundo que pasaba, le parecía más y más hermosa.

-De nada- repitió, y la sonrisa suavizó sus duras facciones- De verdad.

-Vuelas muy bien- dijo ella de pronto- Cómo se llama eso que has hecho a la entrada¿El rulo ese?- giró un dedo, imitando la pirueta giratoria.

Viktor tosió, halagado.¡ Había servido de algo, al fin y al cabo!

- El …-lo pronunció en búlgaro y se quedó en silencio un segundo, traduciendo- el "Rizo Durhavy".

-Ha sido impresionante- sonrió ella.- Bueno-dijo, volviéndose hacia Ginny, que la esperaba atrás- Me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos en la biblioteca- añadió.

Viktor tragó saliva.

-¿Mañana?

Hermione se volvió, sorprendida. Viktor temió por un momento haber parecido un ansioso. No sólo la miraba fijamente, sino que encima la acosaba.

Pero Hermione simplemente sonrió y asintió.

-Allí estaré- le dijo, y se marchó.

A Viktor de repente ya no le dolía nada, ni el golpe en la nariz, ni haber perdido la snitch, ni la contienda con Vodia. Todo su universo pasó a girar en torno a una palabra.

_Mañana._

* * *

**Si te gusta esta historia, si amas a Viktor aunque esté sudado y ensangrentado...déjame un bonito y sabroso review! **


	7. Sólo si no nieva

**No os quejaréis, que este capítulo es el doble de largo que el anterior! Como esto siga así el próximo tendrá veinte páginas XDD. **

**Pues aquí lo teneís: la petición del baile. He ignorado algunas cosas aposta (por ejemplo, que se lo pida en la biblioteca, y la existencia de determinados hechizos reparadores) en bien de la historia. Espero que os guste de todas maneras. **

**Stanislav, te sigo esperando! Si vosotras también le esperáis para casaros con él, poneos a la cola! Y mientras esperáis a que os llegue el turno...DEJADME UN REVIEW! Contadme qué os parece el capítulo, cúal es vuestra parte favorita, de qué color queréis que sea el vestido de Hermione en el baile...lo que sea, pero...REVIEW! **

**Próximas actualizaciones: Hasta después de exámenes no podré volver a actualizar ni esta historia ni Muérdago y Mortífagos, pero no nos preocupéis, que no me olvido de ellas! Un gran abrazo a todos, y espero que os guste!**

* * *

Hermione se mordió el labio y releyó lo que acababa de escribir. No estaba mal, pero estaba muy lejos de la perfección que solía alcanzar con sus ensayos sobre transfiguración. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que la perspectiva de que Viktor Krum pudiera presentarse de un momento a otro allí le impedía concentrarse debidamente. Cada vez que oía el inconfundible chirrido del portón de la biblioteca, su cabeza se disparaba hacia arriba.

Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia su ensayo y suspiró, molesta.

-Por Dios- murmuró, limpiando una imaginaria pelusa del pergamino. _Me estoy convirtiendo en una de esos seres mononeuronales en celo._

Se refería, por supuesto, a aquella horda temible y ruidosa que seguía a Diggory y a Krum allá donde fuesen. Aquella horda que ante la perspectiva del baile había redoblado sus esfuerzos por ser aún más molesta de lo que ya era.

Hermione frunció el ceño y masculló una maldición.

El baile. No quería ni oír hablar de él.

No sólo había dado al traste con la habitual tranquilidad de Hogwarts, llenando todas las esquinas de corros de chicas que estallaban en risitas cada tres segundos, sino que encima tenía que soportar que Ron y Harry se pasaran el día oteando en busca de alguna que quisiera ir con ellos, ignorando dolorosamente el hecho de que ella ERA UNA CHICA.

Poque lo era¿no? Ya estaba empezando a dudarlo.

Aunque tratara de quitarle importancia al asunto- sólo era un estúpido baile de Navidad, un gesto diplomático hacia Beauxbatons y Durmstrang - lo cierto es que le molestaba que no la consideraran una posible pareja. Sí, tenía un pelo imposible y creía sinceramente que la principal función ropa era proteger del frío, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera su pequeña vanidad.

¡Su pijama era de tirantes! Eso cuenta como vanidad.

Sólo porque no se comportara como una idiota en celo no significaba que no fuera una mujer.

_Quién quiere ir al baile de todas maneras, _bufó. Como si no tuviera que estudiar para los exámenes y no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que disfrazarse de maniquí y sonreír cogida del brazo de algún idiota.

Al contrario.

Era un triunfo, una muestra de auténtico carácter.

Hermione dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino por la mitad y lo metió en la mochila.

En el fondo, tenía que admitir que le hubiese gustado que alguien se lo pidiera, aunque fuera Neville. Aunque sólo fuera para saber qué se sentía. Hermione suspiró y mojando la pluma se inclinó sobre el pergamino nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a eseribir, una sombra se cirnió sobre ella.

-¿Ya tienes pareja, Granger¿O estás esperando que algún libro te lo pida?

Hermione sintió que se le erizaba la piel al oír la desagradable voz de Draco. Con su mejor mueca de disgusto, levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Qué te pasa ahora, Malfoy?- replicó fríamente. - ¿Te acaban de decir que los hurones no están admitidos como pareja?

Draco forzó una carcajada, pero las orejas se le habían puesto rojas al recordar aquel molesto incidente con Moody. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con una insufrible sonrisilla de prepotencia estampada en la cara.

-Para tu información, Granger venía a hacerte un favor.

-¿Oh, de veras?- musitó ella. Lo mejor sería que se marchara de allí. No tenía ganas de escucharle, y de todas maneras las fans de Viktor ya empezaban a revolotear por la biblioteca, echando por tierra la paz. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con gesto displicente.

-Verás, he pensado que podrías limpiarme el cuarto- le espetó Draco.- Incluso podría darte un par de sickle por ello.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y le miró, atónita.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió retorcida.

-Bueno, como no vas a hacer nada la noche del baile, he pensado que sería una buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo. Es un gran honor que te lo proponga, sangresucia.

Hermione le miró, lívida e incapaz de articular palabra.

Definitivamente había sido buena idea recoger sus cosas, porque si se quedaba un segundo más le estamparía el tratado de _Transfiguración: Involución de segundo grado_ en toda la cara.

La desagradable sonrisa de Draco ganó centímetros, expandiéndose como una infección.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, viendo que ella no decía nada- Oh, es verdad!-exclamó, con fingida contricción- Debería habérselo ofrecido a Weasel primero. Tienes razón. Con esos 3 sickle su familia come durante un mes.

Hermione apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que chirriaron. Arrambló la cartera con un manotazo furioso y le empujó para que la dejara pasar.

-Tengo una idea mejor: por qué no te los quedas y te compras una neurona!- le espetó desabridamente- ¡Aunque se sentirá muy sola ahí dentro!

Al oírla, toda la biblioteca se volvió hacia ellos y Madame Pince se puso en pie, escandalizada y sorprendida de que Hermione, que después de tantas horas allí prácticamente era un libro más, se comportara de aquella manera.

-¡Señorita Granger!- exclamó, horrorizada.

Hermione la miró y sintió que se ponía roja. A su espalda, las risitas de Draco aguzaban su mortificación. Agachando la cabeza ligeramente, Hermione musitó una disculpa y salió de la biblioteca apresuradamente.

¡Maldito Malfoy!

_Cómo se atreve, _rugió para sus adentros Lo que más rabia le daba era que sus palabras habían hecho diana allí donde dolía. Porque efectivamente, la noche del baile ella iba estar estampando chapas para la P.E.D.D.O mientras sus compañeras hacían piruetas por el gran salón.

¡Maldito baile!

¡Mald…!

Ni le vio venir. El impacto fue tan fuerte que rebotó hacia atrás, y se habría caído si no fuera porque dos manos la aferraron fuertemente por los hombros, devolviéndole el equilibrio. No obstante, la cartera se le cayó al suelo y se abrió, desparramando todo su contenido. Al oír el sonido del vidrio al romperse, Hermione quiso morirse. Bajó la vista y contempló horrorizada cómo la tinta se escapaba del frasco roto y empapaba rápidamente en un charco los pergaminos. Por no hablar de los libros.

-Oh, no- gimió, pálida. ¿Es que todo le iba a salir mal ese día?

Sus deberes. Ahora tendría que volver a hacerlos. Pero los libros no podría limpiarlos.

Ahogando un grito de frustración, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de un igualmente horrorizado Viktor Krum.

-Lo…siento- murmuró él, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Se agachó de inmediato y comenzó a recogerle las cosas mientras repetía una y otra vez: Lo siento. Lo siento.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Parecía tan abatido que despertó su compasión.

-No pasa nada- le aseguró, conmovida. Se agachó también y comenzó a meter los libros en la cartera- Ha sido culpa mía. Iba sin mirar. De veras- añadió, pero él seguía muy serio.

Viktor se sentía estúpido. Si no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo esa mañana afeitándose y preparándose, no habría llegado tarde, y no habría tenido que correr. Le había podido más el miedo a no encontrarla ya, y cuando se le apareció de repente en la esquina ya era tarde para frenar.

_Así se hace, Krum, _se fustigó para sus adentros._ Por qué de paso no la pisas? _Miró abatido los pergaminos manchados que tenía en la mano y tragó saliva. _Seguro que eran sus deberes. Seguro que llevaba horas haciéndolo. Muy bien, patán!_

Haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular su frustración, alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento- repitió. Sabía que ya se lo había dicho como quince veces, pero no le parecía suficiente. Al ver la manera en que ella le miraba, el corazón le dio un vuelco y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

Por primera vez en aquella mañana, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Era extraño ver a Viktor Krum, el Halcón, el mismo que ayer vociferaba órdenes en búlgaro a su equipo, disculparse una y otra vez como si temiera que ella fuera a hacerle algo.

-No te preocupes - dijo ella, buscando de nuevo su mirada- Está bien, de verdad. No pasa nada. Siempre hago un borrador de mis deberes. No todo está perdido-le aseguró, sonriéndole. Para demostrárselo, metió la mano en la cartera y extrajo efectivamente lo único que no se había caído: una pequeña carpeta con copias de papel cebolla dentro. Él no tenía por qué saber que eran simples notas del año pasado.- ¿Lo ves?

Viktor miró las hojas con recelo y pareció tranquilizarse, pero sólo un poco. Seguía pensando que había quedado como un bruto estúpido y torpe. Le tendió las hojas que había recogido y se puso en pie.

-Ya está, no ha pasado nada- sonrió ella, metiendo el último libro en la cartera y cerrándola.- Esta tinta es buenísima. El papel la absorbe enseguida.

Viktor asintió y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, nerviosamente. De repente, Hermione se echó a reír y él la miró asustado.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

-Tus manos -rió ella.

Viktor no se atrevía a mirárselas. Se limitó a tragar saliva muy despacio, horrorizado.

_Idiota._

Seguro que las tenía manchadas de tinta. Y acababa de pasarse la mano por la cabeza. Se sintió desfallecer.

_Oh, Merlin. Vete corriendo. Es lo más digno que puedes hacer después de esto._

Pensó en lo que diría Kolya cuando supiera que no sólo casi la había tirado al suelo, sino que le había echado a perder los deberes y varios libros, y además, se había quedado callado y rígido como un pasmarote durante un minuto. Y con la sien manchada de negro.

Después de aquello¿cómo iba a pedirle a Hermione que fuera al baile con él? Si sólo pudiera contener su nerviosismo. Dentro del pecho, su corazón había iniciado un trote que se convirtió en galope cuando la vio acercarse a él decididamente con un pañuelo en la mano.

-Tranquilo, está limpio-dijo ella. Viktor se preguntó qué cara debía haber puesto para que ella sintiera la necesidad de explicarse.

-Ah- fue todo lo que consiguió articular en respuesta. Quería hablarle, decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no sabía qué ni cómo expresarlo en inglés. Se limitó a quedarse muy quieto, con la docilidad de un animal ante su amo. Ella le puso el pañuelo contra la sien y empezó a frotar suavemente para eliminar la mancha mientras le hablaba de algo referente a la biblioteca. Viktor quería escucharla, pero no podía. Su proximidad le aturdía. La tenía tan cerca que incluso podía distinguir las diminutas pecas de sus mejillas, y el minúsculo lunar que tenía cerca de la boca.

Viktor tragó saliva y deseó fervientemente que el rostro no fuera el espejo del pensamiento, porque su imaginación se había disparado hacia vías peligrosas. Se vio inclinándose sobre ella, sobre sus labios húmedos y suaves. Se imaginó sus brazos cerrándose con fuerza en torno a su cintura, estrechándola, apretándola contra él, sin más barrera que la ropa. Al llegar a este punto, Viktor pegó un respingo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

_Catorce años, _se recriminó. _Qué diría tu madre si supiera que años de modales y buenas maneras sólo han servido para que pienses en abusar de una menor._

Le cogió la mano y le quitó el pañuelo con suavidad. Hermione le miró, sorprendida, y se apartó ligeramente.

-Gracias. Ya puedo yo- razonó él, limpiándose la cabeza con más energía. ¡Milagro, su voz había vuelto! Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación y Viktor se sintió más tranquilo.

_Bien, bien. Has recuperado el control de la situación. Ahora a la biblioteca. Vamos._

-¿Quierres…irr a biblioteca?- ofreció, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-Oh! Sí, pero es que…ya debe de ser casi la hora de comer- respondió ella.

Viktor sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Intentó no parecer demasiado decepcionado, pero eso era demasiado esperar.

-Es verrdad -musitó. Podría haber gritado de frustración. Se miró los pies, incómodo.- Bien, eh…

-¿Qué vas a hacer luego?-saltó ella de pronto.

Viktor levantó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Había esperanza?

-Nada- respondió inmediatamente- Lo que tú quierras- añadió, sin creerse que de verdad lo hubiera soltado.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, divertida. Viktor se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡En qué estaba pensando!_¿Lo que tú quieras?_ ¿Se podía sonar más desesperado? Gracias a Merlín por su piel morena, porque juraría que se había puesto tan rojo como el uniforme de la selección búlgara.

-Si quierres…podemos irr luego a biblioteca- balbució azorado en un intento de arreglarlo- o a pasearr.

Pasear era decoroso¿no? Al ver que ella le miraba pensativa, se preguntó si había sonado irrespetuoso al sugerirle que pasearan solos. No sabía si las normas de cortejo para las chicas inglesas se diferenciaban mucho de las del resto del mundo. Él solía guiarse por la filosofía de su madre: pide siempre la mitad de lo que realmente quieres y nunca serás grosero. Pero intuía que Hermione no podía incluirse en el catálogo general de "mujeres", así que no sabía qué esperar.

¿Una bofetada?

Aparentemente no, porque Hermione sonrió.

-Un paseo estaría bien, si no nieva- concedió ella- Además, la biblioteca está demasiado llena estos días.

Viktor apenas pudo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción que se ensanchó por su rostro.

-Paseo entonces- dijo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban intensamente.- ¿Dónde?

-En la puerta principal, a las tres- respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de darse media vuelta.

Viktor asintió, y esperó a que ella desapareciera del pasillo para pegar un salto de júbilo.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Kolya. Con el corazón ligero como una golondrina, se dirigió rápidamente al gran comedor.

_Por favor, que no nieve._

--------

-¡Un copo de nieve!-gritó Kolya, mirando por el ojo de buey del camarote.

Viktor alzó la cabeza alarmado. Al ver su expresión desesperada, Kolya se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas. La expresión del buscador se volvió sombría.

-Vete a la mierda- le dijo, enfadado.- No tienes moral.

Aquello hizo reír aún más a Kolya. Tanto, que le dio un ataque de tos y se puso rojo.

-Lo siento- tosió, pero sin dejar de reírse. Los ojos le lagrimeaban de la risa.-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Estás demasiado gracioso, mirando cada dos por tres por la ventana.

-Me alegro de que alguien vea divertida esta situación- bufó Viktor, sarcástico.

Kolya se sentó en la cama, junto a él, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos, hombre. Estoy descubriendo cosas de ti que ni sabía que existían. Creo que en una sola semana has hablado más que en todos los años desde que te conozco.

Viktor gruñó, y por toda respuesta, se levantó para mirar por enésima vez que no estuviera nevando. Kolya resopló, divertido.

-Lo ves? A eso me refería!- se puso en pie y se acercó a él.- No, no está nevando, como tampoco lo estaba hace _diez segundos_. ¿Crees realmente que en dos minutos va a desatarse un temporal que te impida verla?-sacudió la cabeza- Realmente estás loco por ella. ¿Hola?

-¿Eh?

Kolya fingió que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-No me estabas escuchando-acusó- _Para variar._

Viktor carraspeó y tamborileó los dedos en la pared.

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando en cómo pedírselo.

-¿Qué tal "Hola, como no ha nevado, quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-¿Qué tal si te rompo la cabeza?- replicó Viktor, enfadado.

Kolya soltó una carcajada.

-Hombre, no me encantaría, pero si te hace sentir mejor…-sonrió, comprensivo- Oye, ahora en serio…yo creo que ella te dirá que sí. No tiene ningún motivo para rechazarte. Y francamente no creo que sus amigos se lo hayan pedido, porque cada vez que los veo están los dos juntos y espiando a grupos de chicas. A lo mejor se les ha pasado por alto ella- concluyó con una risita.

-Ojalá -murmuró Viktor, abstraídamente. De pronto, miró el pequeño reloj de madera de la pared y se puso en pie de un salto.- Me voy. Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo que estar allí.

-Abrígate.-dijo Kolya con retintín- Parece que _va a nevar._

Viktor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero antes de salir, abrió el armario y cogió su abrigo más grueso. Por si acaso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione miró por el ventanal del pasillo y se frotó los brazos. En realidad no tenía frío, y tampoco estaba nevando, pero por algún motivo, sentía escalofríos cada dos por tres. Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que aquello no era una cita, no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa, y no tenía mucho sentido, porque él no le gustaba¿no?

No era su tipo. O al menos no parecía reunir lo que ella buscaba en un chico.

No podía negar que le parecía curioso el choque entre su comportamiento, tan gentil, y su fiera apariencia, pero tanto como gustarle…no. La halagaba que fuera amable con ella. No se comportaba como el resto de chicos que conocía. Se notaba que era tres o cuatro años mayor. Pero que fuera amable no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella, como apostaba Ginny. Simplemente, se sentía en deuda con ella por haberle salvado aquel día en la biblioteca.

Simplemente quería ser su amigo, y eso era estupendo. Respondía al lema del torneo: la cooperación entre los miembros de la sociedad mágica. Miró el reloj. Eran las tres en punto. Nada más levantar la vista del reloj, y como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para entrar en escena, Viktor apareció al final del pasillo.

Hermione tragó saliva e inconscientemente se alisó el abrigo. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa¡Le ponía nerviosa no saber por qué estaba nerviosa¿No había servido de nada la autoexplicación anterior?

_Estás a punto de ganar un buen amigo, eso es todo_, se dijo. _Él se siente en deuda contigo. Sólo eso._

Pero a medida que él se acercaba por el pasillo, sin apartar la mirada de ella, Hermione sentía que respirar le resultaba cada vez más difícil. De repente, no recordaba cómo comportarse con naturalidad. Le sonrió, haciéndole un pequeño gesto con la mano, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, asombrada. ¿Era ahora, o siempre había tenido aquella sonrisa tan dulce? Bajó la vista, y se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la mejilla. Se había puesto roja, de eso estaba segura. Vio sus botas negras detenerse junto a ella.

-Hola- oyó que la saludaba.

Hermione levantó la vista. Viktor llevaba un abrigo marrón muy grueso, con un voluminoso cuello de piel que prácticamente sólo dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Se había puesto un gorro de piel ruso, y bajo la frente morena, refulgían sus profundos ojos negros. Hermione trató de apartar la vista de ellos, pero tenían un extraño efecto hipnótico.

-Hola- respondió ella finalmente, saliendo del letargo. Se sentía como un conejo hechizado por una boa.

-Aún quierres pasearr?- preguntó él suavemente, mirándola con cierta ansiedad- Si no quierres pasa nada.

Tragó saliva. No sabía si había articulado bien la frase, pero le daba igual. Ella le sonrió.

-Claro que quiero. Podemos ir por la zona del lago- ofreció, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta.- ¿Vamos?

Viktor sonrió y la siguió. Hermione abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que él pasara, pero Víktor se negó.

-Después de ti- murmuró suavemente, aguantándole la puerta.

Hermione soltó un pequeño resuello de agradable sorpresa. Aparte de Sirius y su padre, nadie le había aguantado nunca la puerta. Harry alguna vez. Ron jamás. No sabía cómo catalogar la actitud de Víktor. Parecía anticuada, porque hoy en día nadie se comportaba así. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que ése fuera el adjetivo exacto.

Comenzaron a bajar por el camino en dirección al lado, y durante unos minutos lo único que salió de sus bocas fue vaho. Hermione casi podía oír los engranajes de la cabeza del búlgaro gestando las frases, pero no dijo nada, dándole tiempo a construirlas bien.

-Ehm- carraspeó él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, como para infundirse ánimos, y dijo:- Un amigo me dijo que erres muggle.- alarmado, constató que la expresión de Hermione perdía brillo y ganaba cautela. ¡Idiota! Rápidamente, añadió- Me-me gustarría mucho saberr…cosas sobre sociedad muggle. Sobrre…ti.- bajó la vista, avergonzado- Perdón si no está bien pregunta.

Hermione sonrió de alivio. Por un momento, se había acordado de que Durmstrang sólo aceptaba purasangres y había creído que Viktor iba a despreciarla. Afortunadamente, se trataba de simple curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, no es una mala pregunta- sonrió ella- La verdad es que debería ser una pregunta normal.- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego dijo- Sabes, en el mundo muggle, la magia sólo existe en los cuentos. De hecho, los padres les dicen a sus hijos que si no son buenos vendrá una bruja a llevárselos. Para los muggles, las brujas dan miedo.

Viktor arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Te daban miedo?- preguntó. Le resultaba difícil de imaginar.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-No, porque estaba convencida de que no existían.- Víktor se echó a reír con ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba muy agradable.-Pero los fantasmas me daban miedo. Cuando era pequeña, dejaba a veces la luz encendida.

Viktor frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- dios, nunca lo había pensado, pero realmente era ridículo.- Porque parece que las cosas malas sólo pueden pasarte en la oscuridad. Creía que si dejaba la luz encendida al menos vería si algo se me acercaba.

-Perro aquí tenéis fantasmas.-señaló Víktor.

-Sí, y a excepción del Barón, ninguno da demasiado miedo- explicó ella- Bueno, Peeves casi da miedo de lo pesado que es, pero nada más. ¿Tenéis fantasmas en Durmstrang?

Viktor negó con la cabeza. Le hacía gracia cómo había pronunciado ella el nombre de su escuela, casi sin erres.

-No. No es diverrtido…como aquí.-murmuró, y se quedó en silencio, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione le miró con curiosidad. Su cambio de ánimo había sido tan notorio que no podía por menos que preguntarse el motivo. Le puso la mano en el brazo, sorprendiéndole.

-Fue en la escuela donde empezó a gustarte el quidditch?- le preguntó, intuyendo que aquello le gustaría.

Funcionó, porque sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron y sonrió.

-Sí. Yo…tenía un herrmano que jugaba a quidditch- explicó, sonriendo con dulzura- Vassilij.

-¿Tenías?- preguntó ella, no muy segura de que él no hubiera confundido los tiempos verbales.

-Murrió- respondió él simplemente.

Hermione se puso roja y le miró contrita, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada para disculparse, Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza y dijo:

-Está bien. Hace años ya. Yo iba siemprre con él. Fans de Vrasta Vultures los dos. Cuando él murrio, yo cogí su escoba y…-se detuvo, indeciso.

-¿Te entrenaste?- le ayudó ella.

-Me entrenaste- afirmó él.- Quierro decir…me entrrené.- internamente, deseó no estar haciéndolo tan mal como a él le parecía.-Yo querría serr un buen buscadorr, como él.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Nunca hubiera pensado que detrás de Viktor hubiera una historia tan tierna.

-Entonces debes estar contento- le dijo- Porque ya lo eres. Te ví en los Mundiales de este año¿sabes? Oh, creo que ya te lo dije.- mierda, se estaba poniendo roja.- Fui con mis dos amigos, Harry y Ron. No sé si los conoces. Oh, claro que los conoces, cómo no los vas a conocer. Harry está contigo en el torneo y… Ron… es…bueno, el pelirrojo que está siempre con nosotros…-se detuvo, horrorizada, sin atreverse a mirarle.

_¿Qué te pasa, Hermione¿Des de cuándo dices tantas tonterías! Contrólate!_

-Conozco- asintió Viktor, sonriendo amablemente. No podía dejar de mirarla. Le daba igual si era de psicópatas o no. Adoraba su pequeño rostro, el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba, la dulzura de su sonrisa. Nunca antes había sentido un deseo tan irreprimible de decirle cosas bonitas a nadie. Tenía la sensación de que ella era la única que se las merecía todas.

_Pídeselo. Vamos._

-La verdad es que Harry es muy conocido- continuó Hermione, ajena a la adoración de Viktor - Por ser el único que ha sobrevivido a…ya sabes.- Viktor asintió- Pero supongo que debe pasarle lo mismo que a ti. Es muy conocido, pero nadie sabe como es realmente. Es decir- sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas ante el escrutinio de búlgaro- que a pesar de su fama, a veces está más solo que nadie.

Viktor se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione le miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre…Viktor?- la intensidad de su mirada hizo que se le extinguiera la voz.

Viktor tragó saliva. Quería cogerle la mano, pero no se atrevía. En lugar de eso, desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

-Erres…inteligente- dijo, con un nudo en la garganta- No sólo de librros. También de perrsonas.- tomó aire- Nunca he hablado…con chica…como tú.

Vale. Era oficial. Ya estaba más roja de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Al ver su silencio, Viktor quiso pegarse. ¿Había ido demasiado rápido?

-Chicas son norrmalmente…muy tontas- explicó atropelladamente para arreglarlo- Grritan, hacen…- a falta de palabra, Viktor hizo el gesto de una caída de ojos y Hermione se echó a reír.- Ellas siemprre dicen "Viktor Viktor", y nunca estoy trranquilo. Ni en biblioteca.-añadió casi en susurros.

Hermione asintió, solidarizándose con él.

-Están alteradas por el baile- dijo, casi escupiendo la palabra- Desde que se enteraron de que se celebraría, ya no puedes dar un paso sin que las veas cuchicheando sobre el vestido que llevarán o persiguiendo a algún pobre desgraciado.-Hermione chasqueó la lengua, indignada- Es patético. Vamos a bajar por aquí, el otro camino está helado- le dijo, desviándose por un sendero que parecía más limpio de nieve.

Viktor la siguió, intentando que no cundiera el pánico. Ahora era el momento de pedírselo. Ahora o nunca. Apretó el paso para seguirla, pero de repente, el hielo del camino le hizo resbalarse y la empujó sin querer.

Hermione soltó un grito y se cayó de culo para atrás, como si hubiera decidido sentarse repentinamente. Viktor, cuyos reflejos le habían librado de caerse también, se quedó de pie, deseando que se le tragara la tierra.

Hermione le miró y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Oh, Dios-gimió, dando una palmada al suelo nevado- ¿Tan difícil es estar de pie contigo?

Viktor tragó saliva, azorado, pero al ver que el comentario no tenía malicia, se echó a reír también y se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, yo tenía razón.-dijo Hermione entre risas. Aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía- Este camino no estaba helado; estaba totalmente congelado-dijo, y los dos se echaron a reír, sin saber muy bien por qué les parecía tan gracioso.- Mejor que salgamos de aquí. No ha sido una gran idea venir hacia el lago después de todo.

Viktor asintió e hizo ademán de salir del camino. En ese momento, Hermione, que estaba comentando algo sobre la sal y la nieve, dio un paso al frente y se deslizó por el hielo como si llevara patines.

-¡Viktor!- gritó alarmada. El búlgaro rápidamente saltó hacia delante y la abrazó por los hombros, doblándose. Parecía que estuviera secuestrándola, o arrastrándola en el mejor de los casos. Caminando con mucho cuidado, Viktor la arrastró fuera del camino, hasta dejarla en el terraplén. Hermione estaba roja del frío y del rubor.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, avergonzada.-Normalmente no soy tan patosa. En serio- se apartó nerviosamente el pelo de la cara y se arregló el abrigo, que se le había torcido y estaba mojado por atrás de la caída anterior.- ¿Lo ves? Todo es por culpa del baile. Empezamos a hablar de él y me caigo. Menos mal que no pienso ir.

Viktor se quedó blanco. ¿Cómo que no iba a ir¡Pero tenía que ir¡Iba a pedírselo! Mierda, mierda! Si por lo menos Kolya estuviera ahí para interpretar la situación! La miró, consternado, y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Puedo preguntar porr qué no quieres ir a baile?

Hermione bajó la vista, incómoda, y se hizo un extraño silencio de varios segundos.

-Porque es una estupidez.- respondió finalmente.

-Ah.-dijo él. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Estaba desesperado, y no sabía cómo salir del trance- Yo…crreí…-se calló, frustrado. Cuando más necesitaba las palabras, más huían de él. Soltó un taco en búlgaro.

-¿Tú creías?-le dijo ella, como animándole a que continuara.

Viktor tragó saliva y la miró, dolido.

-Crreí que tú irrías con Harry Potter. Tu…amigo- tartamudeó.

-No-dijo ella amargamente.- En realidad, no me lo ha pedido nadie. Esperaba que lo hicieran pero…bueno. No soy precisamente la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. A algunos es lo único que parece importarles.-añadió, pensando en Ron.

Viktor dio un paso hacia ella, clavando sus ojos en los suyos intensamente. Hermione advirtió que estaba muy nervioso: su respiración se había acelerado, y no parecía que el frío fuera la causa.

-Si…si una perrsona te pidierra…tú dirrías sí?- preguntó.

Hermione le miró, sorprendida.

-No lo sé- respondió sinceramente- No se ha dado el caso.

Viktor cerró un momento los ojos, como para reunir todo su coraje, y dijo:

-Si si yo te lo pidierra…tú querrías…venir…conmigo? Al baile.

Hermione pestañeó, desconcertada, y le miró como si no le conociera.

-¿Conmigo? Tú- le señaló, incrédula- quieres ir conmigo?

Viktor se preguntó dónde estaba el enigma. Asintió, con el corazón en un puño.

-Pero…- empezó ella, y él sintió miedo- No lo entiendo. Siempre tienes a chicas pisándote los talones. Chicas guapas.-añadió.-Estoy segura de que no te dirían que no. Podrías ir con alguien mejor. Podrías ir con quien quisieras.

-Tú erres mejorr. Quierro ir contigo!-repuso él, desesperado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le creyera? La miró. Parecía sorprendida por su arrebato, así que suavizó el tono- No he pedido nadie más porrque sólo querría prreguntarrte a ti. Si tú dices no, yo…bailarré con Karkaroff.

Hermione anotó sorprendida que ésa era la frase más larga que le había oído, y se echó a reír. Viktor aún estaba pálido por el mal trago, pero se alegró de que su chiste tuviera éxito. Se quedó mirándola en silencio, expectante.

-Sí.-susurró Hermione, finalmente, fijando tímidamente la mirada en la piel de su abrigo- Me gustaría mucho ir contigo.

Víktor jadeó de alivio y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. ¡Victoria! Ni en los Mundiales del 93 había sentido tanta felicidad. Hubiera querido abrazarla, pero dudaba que fuera correcto. En lugar de eso, se frotó las manos. El corazón le iba al galope. Su felicidad era tan evidente que Hermione se río con timidez.

-Tienes frrío- observó él entonces, mirando su nariz roja. Le ofreció su brazo, a la antigua usanza, y preguntó-¿Volvemos?

Hermione miró el brazo como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno.

-Sí- respondió, sonriendo con timidez y preguntándose de dónde le venían de pronto las ganas de soltar una risita estúpida. Bajo la ardiente mirada de él, aceptó su brazo y bajó la vista con recato cuando sintió que la mano enguantada del búlgaro cubría la suya.-Volvamos.

Quince minutos más tarde, una Hermione con el rostro rojo como el traje de Santa Claus irrumpía en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny, que estaba leyendo junto al fuego, la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿De dónde vienes? Los chicos han ido a buscarte a la biblioteca.

Hermione se acercó, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro de oreja a oreja.

-Ginny- dijo, como sin aliento-¿Crees que aún puedo encontrar un vestido de fiesta en Hogsmeade?

* * *

**De qué color quieres que sea el vestido de Hermione, rosa como en la peli o azul como en el libro? Con volantes o sin volantes? Demuéstrame tu amor a esta historia con un review!**


	8. La cuenta atrás para el baile

**No me matéis por la tardanza! He estado muy muy ocupada y encima me he quedado sin ordenador! Tened piedad de mí :D. **

**A aquellas que leéis Muérdago y Mortífagos: tranquilas, que no me olvido de esa historia! El próximo capítulo estará subido pronto!**

**Respecto a este capítulo: no, el baile será en el próximo, pero las pasiones están que arden! Ron está enfadado, Hermione nerviosa, Viktor ansioso, Ginny emocionada…¿qué puede pasar el día antes?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes que eres un bocazas. Podría habérsete escapado en un momento u otro delante de él.

Kolya le miró, evidentemente ofendido por la acusación.

-Yo no he dicho nada- respondió a la defensiva.-Te lo juro.

Viktor se pasó una mano por la cabeza nerviosamente. Llevaba cinco minutos paseándose arriba y abajo del cuarto. Ni siquiera se había quitado aún el uniforme de entreno, manchado y sudado.

-Pues es imposible que no hayas sido tú.-insistió- Aparte de mi, sólo tú sabías que iba a ir con ella al baile. Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie más. No tiene sentido,

-Ah. Sin embargo sí tiene sentido que yo vaya a Karkaroff a contárselo.- repuso Kolya con sarcasmo- ¡Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo! "Karkaroff, querido amigo, te hace un vaso de vodka? Me gustaría que me contaras tu truco para rizar tu barba y ah, de paso, sabes con quién va mi mejor amigo, a quien nunca traicionaría, al baile?"

-Pues si no has sido tú, cómo se ha enterado?- exclamó Viktor, irritado.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¿Crees que soy del servicio de inteligencia de Karkaroff? A lo mejor alguien os ha visto juntos y le ha ido con el cuento. No es por nada, pero no te faltan enemigos. Vodia, por ejemplo, estaría muy contento de amargarte la vida.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sopesando las palabras de Kolya. En las dos o tres veces que se habían visto después de la petición en el lago, juraría que no había nadie cerca, pero todo podía ser.

-Es posible-admitió lentamente- pero nunca hemos quedado cerca de un lugar concurrido. Es más, estoy seguro de que no había nadie cerca.

Kolya frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si ella se lo hubiera contado a alguien en un ataque de emoción?

-Imposible.- sentenció Viktor, bastante seguro de que Hermione no era propensa a los "ataques de emoción"- Yo le pedí que lo mantuviéramos el secreto y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor así. Sé que nunca me traicionaría.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- comentó Kolya, arqueando una ceja.

Viktor se dejó cer sobre la silla de su escritorio y suspiró con cansancio. Empezaba a notar en las sienes las familiares punzadas de una jaqueca.

-Está bien. Lo siento.- murmuró, tocándose la frente-Es sólo que no me esperaba esto.

Kolya le miró y frunció el ceño al verle tan preocupado. Era raro ver a Viktor en aquel estado de agitación. Nunca le había visto dejarse llevar por los nervios o por la angustia. Tenía una paciencia y una sangre fría admirables. Por eso, verle ahora angustiado le chocaba. Normalmente era al revés.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?- preguntó suavemente- Lo que te ha dicho Karkaroff.

Viktor se mordió el pulgar abstraídamente. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el suelo.

-No sé si ha sido tan malo o ha sido simplemente la sorpresa por su estallido.- respondió finalmente, apesadumbrado-No me lo esperaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

Viktor le miró con tristeza. Sobre el escritorio, su mano se habíoa cerrado en un puño y se movía ligeramente, como si estuviera sellando algo inconscientemente.

-Bueno, ha estado quince minutos gritando. Resumiendo: es una vergüenza que haya elegido como pareja a una sangresucia. Es una deshonra para lo que Durmstrang representa, para mi posición y mi familia, e incluso para mis amigos. Me ha ordenado que cambie de pareja.

Kolya parpadeó, impresionado.

-¿Y qué le has dicho tú?- preguntó.

-Que o iba con ella o no iba. -respondió Viktor, mirándole a los ojos. Sus pupilas oscuras ardían agresivamente .- Así que no intentara hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Kolya abrió la boca de par en par, hasta que hizo juego con sus ojos desorbitados. Aquello era demasiado y necesitaba tiempo para computarlo. Durante varios segundos no se oyó nada, excepto el tic tac del reloj de mesa de Viktor.

-Tú…tú has desafiado a Karkaroff? – consiguió articular finalmente. Hablaba como si acabara de ver a su abuelo resucitado.

-No es desafiar- corrigió Viktor- Es dejar las cosas claras.

-No, es tener ganas de morir- gimió Kolya, conmocionado.- ¡Estás…estás loco! Más te vale ganar la copa del torneo, o nunca te lo perdonará. Lo sabes, no?

-Soy perfectamente consciente de ello- respondió Viktor secamente. – Lo hecho, hecho está. No tengo que pedir excusas por nada.

-Sí, pero tú nunca…bueno, no me malinterpretes- advirtió Kolya, anticipando las justificaciones por si acaso.- …pero…quiero decir, es la primera vez que te has negado a hacer algo que Karkaroff te ha pedido.- vio la expresión sombría de Viktor y se apresuró a añadir.- No es que crea que eres un lameculos, ya sabes, pero…!

-Ya, ya - gruñó Viktor, interrumpiéndole con un gesto con la mano. –Antes no me importaba decir que sí. No me jugaba nada. Pero no en esto. No puedo permitirlo. No cuando se trata de mi relación con ella. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le espetó de pronto, al ver la expresión socarrona de Kolya.

-Nada, nada.- se excusó éste rápidamente- Cualquiera diría que en vez de ir al baile le has pedido matrimonio.- remató, y se echó a reír.

-No digas tonterías.- resopló Viktor, frunciendo el ceño- Ella es demasiado joven.

A Kolya se le cortó la risa de golpe. Se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó mirando a su amigo de hito en hito, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Creo…creo que no te he entendido bien. -dijo- ¿Has dicho que ella es demasiado joven para casarse?- tosió, atónito- Es decir, que si no tuviera quince años se lo pedirías?-se quedó mirándole y abrió mucho los ojos- OH MERLÍN!- estalló en carcajadas- SE TE HA PASADO POR LA CABEZA! QUE VENGAN TODOS! EL GRAN KRUM…

Viktor saltó de su asiento y le tapó la boca, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírle.

-Mmmmmmm!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- le siseó Viktor furiosamente, mirando preocupado hacia la puerta por si alguien lo había oído. Se volvió hacia él, que le miraba amordazado, y le ordenó- No grites! Vas a estar callado?

Kolya asintió obedientemente y Viktor le soltó. Kolya movió la mandíbula como si se le hubiera agarrotado.

-Día 23 de de Diciembre- anunció muy serio, como si estuviera dictando - Hoy, mi amigo, además de pederasta, está completamente loco.

-No soy un pederasta- se defendió Viktor, lanzándole una mirada sombría- Sólo nos llevamos 3 años. Ella cumplió los quince en septiembre.

-Ya, pero tú tienes dieciocho. Técnicamente, eres un adulto. Uno abusón.

Viktor optó por ignorar la provocación. Se quedó observando pensativamente el ojo de buey.

-Me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado Karkaroff.

-Me encanta cuando cambias de tema. – dijo Kolya, imitando su tono. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se puso erio- Sea quien sea, lo sabremos pronto. De todas maneras, Karkaroff no tiene otra opción que aceptar lo que hay. No puede matarte en Hogwarts, si te sirve de consuelo.

-Qué bien.

-Sí, son buenas noticias. Aprovecha para pasar lo que te queda de vida junto a ella estos meses- añadió Kolya, guiñándole un ojo.-Por cierto, has pensado en la estrategia de mañana?

Viktor se volvió hacia él como si acabara de recordar que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué estrategia?

-Mañana es el baile. Ya sabes, chico, chica, bailar, jijí, jajá…-arqueó una ceja al ver que Viktor le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Joder, Viktor. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¡Mover ficha!

Viktor le miró enfadado.

-No voy a "mover ficha". Tú lo has dicho. Tiene quince años. No voy a tirarme sobre ella como si fuera un lobo.

-¿Y si ella te lo pide?- preguntó Kolya entre risas.

Viktor se preguntó de dónde le venía aquel deseo repentino de estrangular a su amigo. Le molestaba que le hablara de aquel tema tan íntimo. Y más cuando concernía a Hermione.

-Ella no es una chica cualquiera y yo no soy un animal.- respondió secamente.

Pero la prudencia no era una de las virtudes de Kolya.

-¿Ni un besito? -insistió.

-A dormir, Kolya- resoplí Viktor con hastío- Cuando se te pasa tu hora te pones muy pesado.

Kolya se rió entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sí, sí, a dormir, Kolya, qué tonterías dices. Ya veremos cuando tengas que darte una ducha fría después del baile. Entonces te acordarás de mí…y llorarás.

Viktor le miró con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa socarrona bailándole en las comisuras de los labios.

-Como si tú fueras a llegar muy lejos con la chica del puñetazo.

-Señorita McKenzie para ti- corrigió Kolya, molesto-Y para que te enteres, es todo dulzura.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya la has besado?- preguntó Viktor, conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver su expresión ofendida.

Kolya frunció los labios contrariado.

-Bueno, no.-admitió entre dientes.- Pero eso está cerca.

-Ah.Ya veo- comentó Viktor, arqueando las cejas con condescendencia. Ahora era su turno de reírse de las desgracias amorosas de Kolya. Echó la silla para atrás y se balanceó distraídamente, mirándole divertido.-Exactamente, ¿cómo de cerca?

-Mil veces más cerca que tú.- respondió con retintín-Para empezar, tiene 17, lo cual allana el camino.

-También tiene unos buenos nudillos, por lo visto-repuso Viktor- Habrá que ver cuantos dientes te cuesta ese primer beso.

-Oh, cállate -bufó Kolya. Se había puesto rojo, pero no de enfado sino de vergüenza. Viktor se echó a reír. Siempre le había parecido muy curioso ver a Kolya sonrojarse. Era de aquellos fenómenos que sólo sucedían una vez cada cien años.

Kolya carraspeó.

- Me alegro de que te haga gracia. Bueno, qué-nos vemos allí para la cena?- preguntó, con un gruñido.

Viktor asintió.

-Me ducho y voy para allá.

Kolya asintió a su vez y sin decir nada más, salió del camarote. Viktor meneó la cabeza, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Kolya era ruidoso, era parlanchín, era irónico y malicioso, pero la vida era mucho más divertida a su lado, por más que a veces resultara un incordio. También estaba el factor de la lealtad.

Viktor sabía que podía contar con él, y tenía el presentimiento de que no tardarían en saber quién le había contado a Karkaroff que el gran Krum iba con una sangresucia al baile.

Viktor soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras se quitaba la ropa de un tirón. Nunca le había dado importancia a aquel tema antes. Quizá se debía a que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por la pureza racial porque todas las personas que conocía eran purasangres. ¿Importaba que Hermione no lo fuera? ¿Acaso era menos humana? ¿Menos hermosa? ¿Menos inteligente?

¿Tenía que frenar lo que sentía sólo porque había alguien que creía que Hermione no era digna de ser amada?

Había cosas que Viktor nunca entendería. Y ya estaba demasiado enamorado como para echar marcha atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No es un poco…?

Ginny se quitó el alfiler de la boca para sujetar la tela en el hombro de Hermione y la miró a través del espejo.

-¿Un poco qué?

Hermione se pasó las manos por la suave tela del vestido, alisándoselo nerviosamente.

-Un poco…no sé, _impropio_?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hermione, por favor, no tienes 90 años!-exclamó- Y el vestido no es _impropio_ para nada, estás guapísima.-sentenció, tirando un poco de la tela de la cintura y apartándose para admirar su obra- Ya verás cuando todo el mundo te vea.

-Pero no parezco yo-repuso Hermione, poniéndose de perfil y observándose- Me siento como disfrazada. Como si fuera otra persona.- suspiró.- Es…extraño.

-Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no?- dijo Ginny- Durante una noche, serás otra persona. Serás…

-Una chica?- acabó Hermione, imitando lo que le había dicho Ron una semana antes.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Hermione no pudo evitar secundarla. Aquel episodio en el que Ron se había vuelto hacia ella y le había dicho: "Hermione…tú eres una chica!" aún la hacía reír, aunque al principio se había sentido dolida. Ginny se llevó las manos a los costados, que empezaban a dolerle de la risa.

-Oh, Merlín-gimió, con el rostro rojo- No puedo tener un hermano tan tonto. Debo ser adoptada.

-No te quepa ninguna duda -dijo Hermione, tosiendo ligeramente.- Hay que ser bruto…

-No se lo creerá cuando te vea-dijo Ginny, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción- Estás _tan_ guapa! Mi madre opinaría lo mismo, seguro. El vestido es muy bonito. Ojalá el mío fuera así.

-Nada de eso- se apresuró a consolarla Hermione- Es muy bonito y seguro que a Neville le da un infarto.

-Espero que no- se rió Ginny, imaginándose a su pareja cayendo fulminada en la pista- ¡porque quiero bailar toda la noche! A quien le va a dar algo va a ser a Krum.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-Oh.- Hermione se puso roja al oír su nombre y se dio la vuelta para quitarse el vestido, cuidando de no clavarse los alfileres- No creo. No es de esos chicos.

Ginny sonrió con malicia y carraspeó.

-Ya. No quiero parecer mi hermano, _peero_…Viktor _es un chico_. Y bien masculino por cierto- añadió, como un segundo pensamiento.- No creas que se le va a pasar por alto ese bonito escote.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. La tenía tan caliente que podría haberse tostado las palmas.

-Repite eso y no me pongo el vestido mañana- murmuró, azorada.- Espero que no piense que me estoy exhibiendo.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-Si lo piensa es que no te conoce.-dijo suavemente.- Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Eres la mejor alumna, este vestido es precioso, tú estarás preciosa, y encima te va a llevar al baile la estrella de quidditch más deseada del momento. Un chico maduro, extranjero y terriblemente guapo que además está loco por ti!- abrió mucho los ojos y resopló- Yo voy con Neville y mi vestido es gris y de segunda mano. ¿Crees realmente que puedes quejarte?

-Ir con Neville no es un castigo, Ginny- le reprochó Hermione, vistiéndose de nuevo con el uniforme para bajar a cenar- Es un gran chico y te aseguro que es de largo mejor bailarín que Harry.

-Sí, es cierto. Y al menos se ha dado cuenta de que existo.- dijo Ginny, pero en su sonrisa había una nota de tristeza. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirándose al espejo, y murmuró con suavidad- No todas podemos ser tan guapas como Cho Chang, ¿verdad?

Hermione se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó.

-No necesitas ser como Cho para ser maravillosa, Ginny-le dijo.- Olvídate de lo que pueda pensar Harry. Él y Ron son unos niños.- le apretó cariñosamente el brazo- Tú ya eres la mejor, y te mereces bailar mañana hasta que no puedas más.

Ginny apretó los labios en una línea tensa y asintió. Había un brillo emocionado en sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia Hermione y la cogió de la mano.

-Mañana-le dijo apasionadamente- Mañana, las empollonas y las hermanas pequeñas ganamos. Por una noche, la victoria va a ser nuestra.

Hermione sonrió.

-Como en Cenicienta.- De pronto, miró el reloj, y tiró de Ginny- ¡Llegamos tarde a cenar!

-¿Qué es Ceni…?- inquirió la pelirroja mientras bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor.

-Oh, es un cuento muggle-le explicó Hermione.- Cenicienta es una chica guapa y buena a la cual sus hermanastras y su madrastra tratan muy mal.

-Como Fred y George!

Hermione se rió.

-Algo así. Un día, hay un gran baile en el que el príncipe del reino elegirá una esposa entre las que asistan, pero ella, evidentemente, no está invitada.

-La entiendo-suspiró la pelirroja. Esquivó a un par de alumnos de primero que iban perdidos y se volvió hacia Hermione con interés- ¿Y qué hace ella?

-La madrastra y sus hermanastras se marchan al baile y ella se queda sola llorando, pero entonces, se le aparece un hada madrina.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Era posible que no supiera qué era un hada madrina siendo bruja?

-Bueno…es…ehm…algo así como una bruja…

-¿Y se aparece así, sin más? ¿Y qué hace el Ministerio de Magia? No puede aparecer ante una muggle!-se escandalizó Ginny.

-Eso da igual. No había Ministerio entonces-solucionó rápidamente Hermione- Digamos que el ha…la bruja le hace un vestido precioso y una carroza para que pueda asistir al baile. Pero…

Ginny se detuvo en medio del pasillo, embebida por la historia.

-¿Pero?

Hermione tiró de ella.

-Sigue caminando. La bruja le dice que asista al baile, pero que la magia desaparecerá a las 12 de la noche. Cenicienta asiste y por supuesto, es la más guapa del baile- había una nota de sarcasmo en la voz de Hermione- Tanto, que el príncipe se enamora y sólo baila con ella. Pero llega medianoche y ella sale corriendo antes de que pueda decirle quién es.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Ginny, entrando en el comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron, acercándose a ellas.

-Nada, me está explicando una cosa- respondió rápidamente Ginny- No es cosa tuya. Vete con Harry.

Ron arqueó una ceja con suspicacia y las miró, ofendido.

-Ah, claro. Secretitos.- dijo con resentimiento, sentándose junto a Harry.

-Cállate, Ronald-bufó su hermana, sentándose en el banco y dejando espacio a su lado para que se sentara Hermione-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-El príncipe se vuelve loco buscándola, y la única pista que tiene para encontrarla es un zapatito de cristal que ella se olvidó al huir.

-Podría hacer un hechizo para que el zapato le llevara hasta la dueña- dijo Ginny, pensativa.

-Ya, pero es que es un cuento muggle y ahí la única con "poderes mágicos" es el ha…la bruja.-explicó Hermione.

-Sigue-la instó Ginny.

-El príncipe decide probarle el zapato a todo el mundo, hasta dar con ella, y entonces…

-Espero que no fuera un país muy grande.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-No, no lo era.- no lo sabía, pero daba igual- Entonces llega a casa de cenicienta, y por supuesto las hermanastras se lo prueban, pero ninguna logra meter el pie en el zapato porque era muy pequeño, y no quieren dejar que Cenicienta lo haga porque sospechan de ella.

-Cerdas.- bufó Ginny indignada.

-Sí, unas brujas.- resopló Hermione, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Ginny, se corrigió.-Unas arpías, quiero decir. De todas maneras, el príncipe insiste en que Cenicienta se pruebe el zapato también y entonces se da cuenta de que es ella, y se casan.

Ginny suspiró embelesada. Hacía un minuto que tenía un bollo de calabaza en la mano, sin morderlo.

-Me gusta ese cuento- dijo, en tono soñador- Me gusta porque es como nosotras.

Hermione se rió y se echó verduras en el plato.

-Bueno, por eso te lo he contado.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tiraba una miga de pan y se volvió con cara de pocos amigos hacia sus compañeros de mesa.

-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez con quién vas al baile, o vas a estar toda la noche cuchicheando con Ginny?- saltó de repente Ron.

Hermione le dedicó su mejor ceño fruncido.

-Déjame en paz. No te importa.

-Entonces será que es mentira, y que lo único que te pasa es que no quieres pasar la vergüenza de admitir que no tienes con quién ir.- repuso Ron, indignado por la negativa.- Pues si estás sola es porque quieres. No cuentes conmigo. Voy con Padma Patil, que lo sepas.

Hermione no se molestó en mirarle. De todas maneras ya lo sabía; Ginny se lo había dicho.

-Felicidades.- dijo, con total indiferencia.

Ron se puso frenético.

-Es una orgullosa, ¿has visto?- le siseó a Harry en tono ofendido.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a guiñarle un ojo a Hermione. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa furtiva. De pronto, Ginny le dio un codazo.

-Ya ha llegado tu príncipe azul.- susurró, haciendo un imperceptible gesto de cabeza que pasó totalmente desapercibido para el ultrajado Ron.

Hermione alzó con cuidado la vista y sus ojos hallaron los de Viktor, que iba de camino a la mesa de Slytherin, acompañado de aquel chico flaco de nariz aguileña que iba siempre con él. Al verla, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Ron lo vio y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para mirar a quién había sonreído Hermione. En ese momento pasaba Severus Snape por el pasillo. Ron se quedó lívido y se volvió hacia Hermione como si le hubiera dado un ataque de apoplejía.

-¿¿¿Con Snape?

Hermione y Ginny estallaron en risas.

Después de la cena, todos los estudiantes se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivas casas. Ron caminaba un par de metros por delante de ellas, cuchicheando furiosamente con Harry y volviéndose de vez en cuando para mirar a Hermione. Esta no tenía ninguna duda acerca de cúal era su tema de conversación.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo y se volvió. Para su sorpresa, vio que se trataba del amigo de Viktor, aquel chico delgado de perilla oscura que siempre iba con él. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza y vio a Viktor, esperándola varios metros atrás, semioculto por una cortina.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se volvió hacia Ginny.

-No te preocupes-le dijo esta rápidamente- Te espero en la escalera. Así no sospecharán nada.

Hermione asintió y esperó a que el pasillo quedara desierto para dirigirse con disimulo hacia donde la esperaba el buscador. Éste descruzó los brazos y se irguió cuando la vio llegar. En su rostro había una sombra de barba que Hermione juzgó muy favorecedora. Si más no, al menos le hacía parecer mayor, alguien responsable, no como Ron. Como siempre, sus ojos oscuros eran dos obsidianas ardientes que parecían devorarla de una sola mirada.

-Hola.-saludó ella con timidez. Se habían encontrado ya cuatro veces a solas, pero por algún motivo, siempre le parecía la primera. El mismo inexplicable nerviosismo, el mismo calor en las mejillas. Nada que ver con su habitual seguridad y autoconfianza.

-Buenas nochies.-respondió él, acariciando su rostro con su mirada.- No querría…molestarr…

Hermione sonrió, y se puso aún más roja al notar la situación en la que estaban: silencio, penumbra…parecía que estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- se apresuró a asegurarle Hermione- A Ginny no le importa esperar un poco.- se le ocurrió que había pasado algo malo, y frunció el ceño- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Es…es algo del baile?- de pronto, le angustió que fuera algo relacionado con el baile. Se imaginó que ahora él le diría que se lo había pensado mejor, y que no iba a ir con ella, o…

-Sí-respondió él. Al ver la expresión de ella, él también frunció el ceño, preocupado, y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza- ¿Algo mal?

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó ella de sopetón.

A él se le desencajó la expresión. ¿Es que tenía pinta de ir a rechazarla?

-No, no!- exclamó enseguida.- No. Sólo querría saberr a qué horra debo…venirr a buscarrte?

Hermione sonrió con alivio. Dios, a veces era demasiado alarmista.

-A las ocho está bien- respondió.

Él asintió. Sus ojos brillaban aún más en la penumbra.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó, y la manera en que lo pronunció, ronca y suave, hizo que a Hermione se le subieran aún más los colores.

-En…en…la escalera del fondo, al lado del comedor- respondió ella. ¿Era su imaginación o de repente hacía mucho calor?

-Bien-dijo él.

-Víktor- dijo ella de pronto, como si acabara de acordarse de algo muy importante. Él la miró, expectante.- No te lo dije el otro día, pero…bueno…es que…no sé bailar muy bien- confesó, algo frustrada.

Víktor sonrió como si le hubiera hecho gracia y le cogió la mano. Hermione contuvo la respiración al sentir sus dedos calientes encerrar a los suyos y elevarlos hasta sus labios.

-No prreocupes- dijo él, besándole la mano con galantería. En sus ojos bailaba una sonrisa.- Yo sí.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, y sin mediar más palabra, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Hermione se miró la mano que él había besado como si no la reconociera. ¿De dónde le venía aquella extraña sensación de mareo? Por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón parecía dar brincos dentro de su pecho. Hermione quiso creer que se trataba de la expectación por el baile del día siguiente, pero en el fondo sabía que la manera en que Viktor la miraba tenía mucho que ver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**360 reviews ya! No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis cada vez que me dejáis un review! Creéis que llegaremos a las 400? Demostrad que sí, que es posible! Animo chicas, que solo son 40, dejadme vuestro review contándome si alguna vez habéis asistido a un baile o algo parecido! Tuvisteis un cambio de imagen tb?**


	9. Confraternizando con el enemigo

**Por fin el baile! 17 páginas de word para vuestro disfrute, o al menos eso espero. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que le leéis esta historia! Tener 430 reviews es como un sueño hecho realidad, y me pregunto: se podría llegar a los 500? Si eso sucede, me corto el pelo:P**

**Muérdago y Mortífagos está en proceso. Ya llevo cuatro páginas del nuevo capítulo , y espero colgarlo pronto. Estaba encallada con la historia, pero nada como leer algún buen Dramione para que me vuelva la inspiración!**

**Bueno, a por la historia...recordad que si me dejáis un review me haréis muy feliz, y animaréis a otras personas a leerlo! Compartid el amor por esta historia!**

* * *

Viktor dejó caer la navaja de afeitar y se llevó una mano a la barbilla donde comenzaba a brotar una minúscula gota de sangre.

-Mierda, mierda.-masculló, acercando la cara al espejo para mirar los desperfectos.

Normalmente no tardaba más de diez minutos en afeitarse, pero estaba tan nervioso al pensar que dentro de una hora se reuniría con Hermione para ir al baile, que el pulso le temblaba ligeramente, y ya se había cortado tres veces: dos en la barbilla, y una en la mejilla derecha.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Había ido a muchos otros bailes. De hecho, como estrella mundial de quidditch, estaba más que habituado a que le invitaran a fiestas y galas. Gracias a eso había aprendido a bailar el vals de manera muy aceptable, pero inexplicablemente no estaba seguro ni de dónde tenía los pies ahora.

-Calma.-le dijo a su imagen en el espejo.- No pasa nada.

Cogió de nuevo la navaja y con mucho cuidado se repasó la barbilla y la línea de la mandíbula. Mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que le diría a Hermione cuando la viera. ¿Tendrían ocasión de estar a solas?. Lo más importante es que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Esa posibilidad le aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando Kolya irrumpió gritando en el cuarto de baño, la navaja se le fue en el sobresalto y se cortó en la mejilla izquierda.

-OH, DIOSES DEL AMOR, ESTA ES LA NOCHE!- clamó Kolya, exultante, apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

Víktor dejó caer el brazo con la navaja y le lanzó una mirada asesina a través del espejo.

Kolya frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?- se acercó por detrás, curioso, y se quedó mirando su rostro- Oye¿te has cortado?

Viktor se sintió desfallecer.

-¡Por tu culpa inútil!-estalló-¿Cúantas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar?

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa?- se sorprendió Kolya- A ver, a ver dónde está la tragedia.- le cogió la cara y le miró el corte con desinterés- Bueno, no te vas a morir. ¡Pero si hasta tienes uno igual en la otra mejilla, a conjunto!.- ignoró el aspecto desquiciado de Viktor y miró hacia la cama, donde descansaba la chaqueta y la parte de arriba de la casaca roja que iba a llevar.- ¿No te vistes ya?

Viktor arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo.

-No, pensaba ir así al baile.

Kolya echó la cabeza para atrás y examinó el aspecto de su amigo. Viktor iba descalzo y en camiseta interior de tirantes.

-Bueno, tienes tu encanto, pero ir sin zapatos a un baile con 200 personas puede ser temerario. ¿A qué hora has quedado con ella?

Viktor miró el reloj y su faz morena palideció ligeramente.

-Dentro de 40 minutos.- suspiró. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

¡Cuarenta minutos¿Era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido? Comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago ante la proximidad de su encuentro con ella. Aún no había decidido qué temas de conversación sacar en caso de que ambos se quedaran en silencio. La voz de Kolya interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te has dado la ducha fría?

Viktor paró en seco y le miró entornando los ojos.

-_No._

-Sólo era una pregunta- repuso Kolya alegremente. Se apoyó en la pared y le contempló vestirse con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios.-¿Entonces has decidido pasar a la acción?

Viktor se puso en pie y se abrochó la casaca roja.

-No voy a hacer _nada_.- puntualizó, tirándose de los faldones para abajo- O en todo caso, nada que ella no desee.- se ajustó sobre el hombro la chaqueta roja, ribeteada de piel de oso, y se volvió hacia él- ¿Estoy bien?

Kolya frunció el ceño.

-¿Has engordado?- preguntó, mirando los pliegues que formaba la casaca.- Te va un poco justa.

Viktor se palpó el estómago, que seguía duro y plano como una tabla de planchar.

-No creo. Pero es posible q haya ganado musculatura en la espalda.-admitió. Tragó saliva, algo inquieto, y tiró de la tela para eliminar las arrugas.-¿Se nota mucho?

-Cuando estás quieto sí- respondió Kolya, analizando su aspecto- Baila toda la noche y ni se te ocurra sentarte.

-Qué bien -gruñó Víktor.- Esperemos que ella tenga ganas de bailar.

-¿Qué tal estoy yo?- preguntó Kolya tras una pequeña pausa. Dio un paso atrás para que Viktor le viera bien. Llevaba el mismo uniforme rojo de gala que él; el uniforme de Durmstrang. La diferencia es que si a Viktor le iba justo, a Kolya parecía faltarle algo de carne para llenarlo.

-No sé- respondió Viktor, encogiéndose de hombros- Tú siempre estás igual. Bien, supongo.

Kolya soltó un bufido de indignación.

-Está claro que no le gustas por tu locuacidad- dijo, abriendo la puerta.-Vámonos, las damas nos esperan.

-Sí que se ve. Se ve muchísimo. Oh, Merlín, dónde está Lavender! Ella sabe cómo disimularlos!

-Ginny, te prometo que no se ve. Lo ves tú, porque sabes que está ahí, pero Neville ni se dará cuenta.-insistió Hermione.

Pero Ginny estaba demasiado preocupada por la catástrofe de tener un grano como para atenerse a razones.

-¡Lavender¡Lavender!-salió corriendo al pasillo en busca de la Gryffindor, con los zapatos de baile en la mano.

Hermione suspiró y cerró la puerta. Sólo le faltaba ponerse el vestido. En la penumbra de la habitación, el brillo de la tela parecía un guiño de complicidad. Hermione se frotó los brazos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Todo iba a salir bien. El vestido le iba bien, un pelín largo, pero bien. Los zapatos eran otra cosa. Al no tener tiempo para buscar unos, Hermione había acabado comprándose en Hogsmeade los primeros que le fueron bien: unas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja que la elevaban a una altura desacostumbrada. Eran muy bonitos, pero Hermione intuía que después de tres horas con ellos, sus pies no opinarían lo mismo. Había practicado a caminar con ellos por el cuarto, porque le preocupaba la posibilidad de perder el equilibrio y caerse delante de todo el mundo.

Hermione se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

_Seguro que me caigo, _pensó. _Algo tiene que salir mal._ Se imaginó a sí misma rodando escaleras abajo y rompiéndose las dos piernas.

Todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. ¿Desde cúando la empollona conquistaba al príncipe azul? No, el cuento tenía que venirse abajo en algún momento.

Miró el reloj. Quince minutos y Víktor estaría abajo esperándola.

Dios¿por qué le temblaban las manos? A ese paso, nunca conseguiría bajar la cremallera del vestido! Repasó mentalmente los aspectos positivos para tranquilizarse. Su pelo estaba realmente bien. Después de tres pociones alisadoras, casi había llorado de emoción al verlo caer por su espalda, liso y brillante. Ahora las puntas se le habían ondulado un poco, pero con el moño apenas se notaba. No estaba muy convencida con la pintura de labios que Lavender se había empeñado en que usara, pero ahora no iba a tocar nada. Por si acaso.

Se puso el vestido y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la tela fría abrazar su piel desnuda.

Estaba sucediendo. Ya era otra persona, o si más no, lo parecía. Al mirarse en el espejo, se había sentido bonita por primera vez en su vida. No inteligente o atractiva, sino…bonita. Ni despampanante, ni sexy. Bonita. Femenina. Se sorprendió deseando que Viktor la admirara, que pensara que estaba guapa.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

_Tanto tiempo con Lavender me ha corrompido, _pensó, sentándose en la cama para ponerse las sandalias.

Técnicamente, sabía que no estaba mal desear ser admirada. En teoría era natural. Le gustaba que los demás admiraran sus notas y su inteligencia, pero nunca se había planteado que alguien pudiera admirarla físicamente.

Hermione se puso roja. ¿Significaba eso que quería que Viktor la _deseara_?

-Oh no.- se asustó, apretándose las manos frías contra las mejillas ardientes- Para qué habré pensado en eso ahora. No, no- susurró.

¿Qué pensaría Viktor cuando viera que llevaba la espalda totalmente al desnudo? Peor aún¿qué haría¿Haría algo?

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía fuertemente, de la emoción y de los nervios. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada se oían las voces y el frufrú de los vestidos de las chicas que se dirigían en grupo hacia la escalera. Hermione contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

No iba a pensar en Ginny guiñándole el ojo y diciéndole que Viktor no podría apartar la vista de su espalda. No iba a pensar en los cientos de películas estúpidas y pueriles que había visto en las que todos los bailes acaban inevitablemente con un beso. Esto último la intimidaba bastante.

No, no, no.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Ya,

Ya estaba tranquila.

Al otro lado de la puerta el jaleo había cesado. Todas debían estar abajo ya. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que hacía cinco minutos que Viktor la estaba esperando. Con una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa, Hermione se miró por última vez al espejo y salió del cuarto, cogiéndose los bordes del vestido para no tropezar con él.

Mientras tanto, al pie de la escalera, Viktor trataba de concentrarse en lo que le decía Kolya, que llevaba del brazo a su "diosa" pelirroja. Incluso procuraba sonreír, pero estaba tan nervioso que sólo podía apretar los puños para no morderse las uñas. A su alrededor, tres o cuatro parejas cuchicheaban alegremente y se llamaban entre si con gestos emocionados.

Viktor se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva.

De pronto, todos enmudecieron. Viktor alzó la vista, sobresaltado por el repentino silencio, y su mirada fue a posarse en lo mismo que había cautivado la atención de todos.

Una chica. Una chica preciosa, ataviada con un vestido azul intenso cogido al cuello, bajaba lentamente por la escalinata, como si temiera dar un paso en falso.

Viktor tragó saliva, sin arrancar su mirada de los pies de ella. A su alrededor, se alzó un murmullo de excitación.

-¡Pero la habéis visto¡Quién lo iba a decir!

-¿Pero quien es?

-¡Está cambiadísima!

-¡No parece ella!

Viktor no respiraba, no se movía. El tiempo se había detenido. Cada paso que Hermione daba, con aquellas pequeñas sandalias plateadas que escapaban del vestido azul como peces del oleaje, se grababa en su memoria. El mundo entero se había quedado en silencio; sólo le llegaba un eco distante y lejano, y el martilleo profundo y sordo de su propio corazón.

Haciendo acopio de valor, finalmente la miró a los ojos, y su mirada era la del devoto que contempla a una virgen. Hermione resplandecía. Parecía la misma, sólo que mil veces más ella. Sus brazos suaves parecían de madreperla en contraste con el vestido, y sobre su rostro encendido brillaba su boca roja.

Viktor sintió que nada importaba; ni él, ni el quidditch, ni Kolya, ni su pelirroja. Todo lo que era bueno y bello del mundo parecía haberse concentrado en ella en aquel preciso instante en que bajaba hacia él, sonriendo con timidez pero a la vez sin vacilar un instante.

Ya fuera por su belleza o simplemente por el shock de verla tan cambiada, todos la miraban en silencio.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha con el efecto causado, y miró a Víktor.

Éste se cuadró, juntando los talones al estilo militar, y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia para besarle la mano. Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro, ruborizándose por el gesto. Kolya no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Idiota anticuado- musitó, meneando la cabeza. Miró de reojo a Alexa, que parecía encantada con el gesto galante de Viktor, y arqueó las cejas.

_Nota mental: cuadrarme al estilo militar la próxima vez que le haga una reverencia a alguien._

¡Sólo faltaría que Viktor fuera el único galante! No si podía evitarlo.

-¿Vamos?- dijo, deseoso de recobrar la atención de la pelirroja. Ésta asintió y Kolya se volvió hacia Víktor.-Tú primero, que tienes que abrir el baile.

Ante la mención del baile, Víktor sintió como la mano de Hermione, que descansaba enlazada sobre su brazo, se crispaba ligeramente.

-No prreocupes-le susurró suavemente, posando la mano libre sobre la suya para serenarla-Tu sólo sigues, yo guío.

Hermione asintió, aunque no muy convencida. Pese a que sentía que su cambio de aspecto había sido recompensado con creces por la mirada de adoración que le había dirigido Víktor, ahora tenía miedo de que los zapatos la traicionaran al bailar.

Aún podía salir mal todo, al fin y al cabo. Esto fue lo último que pasó por la cabeza de Hermione cuando finalmente entró del brazo de Viktor en el gran Salón.

La decoración era espléndida. El grupo encargado realmente se había esmerado mucho por quitarle a la estancia el aire de comedor gótico y convertirlo en un auténtico sueño de hielo y plata. El cielo del techo estaba embrujado para que nevaran copos brillantes, y la pista relucía como si fuera un espejo.

_Es un sueño, _se dijo, sin poder evitar mirarlo todo a la vez. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Viktor, que avanzaba confiadamente entre la admirada concurrencia con la cabeza orgullosamente alta. Su tez morena se veía realzada por el rojo intenso del uniforme, cuya chaqueta caía libremente a un lado del hombro, al estilo de los antiguos caballeros húsares, y todo él parecía emanar una elegancia contenida muy viril.

Hermione nunca había conocido a un príncipe, pero estaba segura de que no podían ser muy diferentes de Viktor en aquel preciso instante.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione se volvió y vio a un atónito Harry de frac, con una no menos asombrada Parvati Patil cogida de su brazo. Sintió que se ponía roja.

-Ehh…hola!- sonrió. ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

-Estás muy guapa, Hermione- le dijo Parvati, y Hermione supo por su expresión que el halago era totalmente sincero.

-Gracias, tú también- le sonrió, apretando ligeramente el brazo de Víctor.- Y Ron?

Harry no dijo nada. Con una sonrisa jocosa en los labios, se limitó a señalar con un dedo al grupo de personas que se agolpaban a su izquierda. Allí estaba el pequeño de los Weasley, blanco como el papel y con los ojos desorbitados clavados en Hermione. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. A su lado, Padma trataba en vano de reanimarle tirándole de la manga del traje.

-¡Ron, reacciona¡Ron¡RON!

Hermione sonrió triunfal. Estaba mal pensarlo, pero la expresión anonadada de Ron era el mayor triunfo de la noche. Estaba segura de que ahora Ron no tenía ningun duda acerca de que era una chica.

-Es Hermione- le recordó Padma a su boquiabierta pareja, como si lo necesitara.

Ron cogió aire y negó con la cabeza, aún en estado de shock.

-No. - la miró alejarse del brazo de Krum hacia el centro de la pista, y volvió a menear la cabeza- Definitivamente _no es ella_.

Víktor notó que algo no funcionaba porque Hermione parecía haberse tragado el palo de una escoba. Caminaba muy rígida, con una sonrisa inquieta congelada en los labios.

-¿Algo…mal?- le preguntó cuando se detuvieron junto a Harry y Parvati, a la espera de que la orquesta iniciara el primer baile.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin mirarle.

-Nada.- respondió-Estoy nerviosa, y me duelen los pies.

Víktor arqueó las cejas y miró hacia abajo.

-Oh.- dijo, al ver los siete centímetros de aguja que llevaba. _Lo sorprendente es que pueda moverse, _pensó. La miró, confuso. - ¿Quieres…sentarte?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo que bailar esta al menos.-sonrió levemente-Ya me sentaré luego.

Víktor frunció el ceño, frustrado. En momentos como aquel era cuando más notaba la barrera del lenguaje. Quería tranquilizarla, pero no le salían las palabras en inglés.

-Errmíone-le susurró, y casi cerró los ojos por lo mal que había sonado.- Todo va a salirr bien. Tú…tú no dices qué está mal pero yo noto que…estás mal- balbuceó, dudando haberlo dicho bien.

Por fortuna ella parecía haberlo entendido, porque sonrió ligeramente.

-Me siento un poco…rara.-confesó, mirando con cierta timidez a la concurrencia, que cuchicheaba animadamente sin quitarles ojo.- Es la primera vez que me visto así. Es como si fuera otra…otra persona.

Víktor la miró, sorprendido.

-No.-murmuró. Sus ojos oscuros acariciaron su rostro ruborizado.-Estás prreciosa.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas de golpe y desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. La primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa manera, con esa intensidad, esa…voracidad.

_Y eso que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que llevo la espalda al aire._

-Gracias-dijo con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó para recuperar la compostura -Pero es eso precisamente. Yo no soy preciosa. El disfraz lo es.

Víktor se rió suavemente y le acarició la mano.

-Tú siemprre erres la más prreciosa. La diferrencia es que hoy ya no soy el único en verrlo.- le dijo, y reuniendo todo su valor, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró en broma al oído- No sé si eso me gusta.

Hermione sintió que la piel de la espalda se le ponía de gallina al notar su aliento cálido cerca del cuello. Se llevó una mano a la cara. La tenía tan caliente que se podría haber fundido hielo encima.

-Eh…ah.-tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Espero que pienses lo mismo aunque me caiga, porque te aviso de que con estos zapatos es más que probable.

Víktor se echó a reír y agitó la mano, dejando el tema fuera de cuestión.

-No prreocupes. Soy experrto cogiendo cosas en el aire- dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione no puedo evitar pensar en lo agradable que sonaba la risa de Viktor. Normalmente estaba serio, y aunque le sonreía a menudo, sólo le había oído reírse en un par de ocasiones. Y qué bien sonaba cuando lo hacía. Cálido y limpio, como un violoncelo bien templado.

Hermione miró de reojo sus labios y se sonrojó. Ginny había estado toda la tarde insinuando que la besaría tarde o temprano, y que el baile era la ocasión perfecta.

Tragó saliva.

Tenía que admitirlo: no tenía ni idea de cómo besar y eso le asustaba sobremanera. O mejor dicho, tenía mucha idea y ninguna práctica, lo cual no era de gran ayuda. Cuando cumplió los 12 su madre le había regalado "Cosas de chicas", un libro en el que había leído sobre la masturbación, el embarazo y las enfermedades venéreas, pero ni una palabra sobre cómo se besaba.

Hermione tensó la mandíbula, frustrada.

¿De qué le servía saber los síntomas de la sífilis¡Como si con 15 años tuviera probabilidades de contraerla¡Lo que necesitaba saber era cómo dar un buen beso! Ginny le había dicho que sólo tenía que mover la lengua. Lavender había añadido que sobre todo no chocaran las narices. Y Parvati en alguna ocasión había hablado de que lo peor era babear.

Hermione no estaba demasiado segura de poder cumplir todos los requisitos. Le aterraba la posibilidad de hacerlo mal y quedar en ridículo. Hermione Granger, estudiante modélica, suspendida en la asignatura de La Vida.

Puede que Trelawney tuviera razón y su vida se hubiera consumido tanto como los libros que leía.

La voz de Minerva McGonagall, amplificada gracias a la varita, retumbó por el gran salón y la arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

-Por favor, que los campeones se dirijan hacia el centro de la sala para abrir el baile de Yule.

Hermione dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada inquieta a Viktor, pero éste se limitó a sonreírle y la guió hasta donde estaban Fleur y Roger Davis, que lucía muy elegante con su frac de gala.

-Trranquila-le susurró Viktor cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes del Vals del Emperador.- Es un, dos, trres, un dos trres.

-Un, dos , tres, un dos tres-susurró Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa al notar todas las miradas fijas en ellos.-De acuerdo. Te sigo.

Viktor asintió y le ofreció la mano. Ella la aceptó y él entonces la cogió por la cintura, preparándose para comenzar a bailar en el siguiente acorde. Sin embargo, Viktor se había quedado de piedra. Le había puesto la mano en la espalda, y en lugar de notar tela, como esperaba, había notado piel desnuda.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

¿Llevaba la espalda al desnudo?

_Oh, Merlin_.

Mejor no pensar en aquello ahora. Quizá Kolya no había andado tan equivocado con lo de darse una ducha fría.

Viktor sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

_Concéntrate en bailar._

Entró el acorde que esperaban y las cuatro parejas iniciaron el baile.

Hermione sonrió, nerviosa, mientras seguía los giros de Viktor por la sala.

Un dos tres, un, dos, tres…

Pronto dejó de preocuparle perder la cuenta, o la posibilidad de tropezar. Se olvidó de la gente mirándoles, de Ron, de Harry.

Un , dos, tres, un, dos, tres…

Todo giraba a su alrededor, perfectamente sincronizado con el ritmo del vals. Los pies le iban solos, como si ya conocieran el camino y no hubieran hecho nunca otra cosa en la vida. Sentía la cola del vestido girar con ella, haciéndola sentir que podía volar, que podía flotar sobre el suelo. Sólo la mano de Viktor, caliente contra su espalda fría, le recordaba que estaba en tierra firme.

Un, dos, tres, Un dos tres…

Qué fácil.

Sentía ganas de reírse con todas sus fuerzas, de abrazar a Viktor y seguir girando durante horas por la pista bajo el techo estrellado. Era una sensación embriagadora, fascinante.

Viktor la contemplaba, completamente cautivado. Verla disfrutar del baile con él era todo cuando podía pedir. Nunca habría imaginado que aquel viaje a Inglaterra iba a cambiar su vida de una manera tan profunda. Pensó en todas las cosas que podrían haber impedido que fuera al Torneo y sintió un escalofrío de miedo.

¿Y si no la hubiera conocido nunca¿Quién sería ahora¿Qué sería su vida?

La miró.

Cuando ganó su primer Mundial, había creído que aquello era felicidad. Sólo ahora, sólo en aquel momento en que la música sonaba y la tenía en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo gris que había sido su vida hasta que la conoció.

Sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos.

Kolya tenía razón.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Ahora lo sabía.

Siguieron bailando ininterrumpidamente durante una hora más, hasta que Hermione comenzó a sentir que los pies le dolían demasiado y le pidió que descansaran un poco.

Viktor asintió.

-Traerré bebidas.- dijo, y desapareció entre las parejas que bailaban.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la mejilla y suspiró, exhausta, pero enormemente feliz. Al levantar la vista, vio que Harry se había sentado junto a Ron, y fue hacia ellos moviéndose aparatosamente.

-¡Hola!-sonrió. Se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de Harry y dejó escapar un bufido de cansancio-Me duelen muchísimo los pies, llevo una hora bailando. Viktor ha ido a por algo de beber. Es encantador.

-¿"Viktor"?- preguntó Ron sombríamente- ¿Desde cuando le llamas así?

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron hizo una mueca desagradable.

-¿No te ha pedido todavía que le llames "Vicky?"

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione, molesta- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Ronald?

-A mi nada- respondió desabridamente- La pregunta más bien es qué te pasa a ti. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Hermione le miró, irritada. La magia y la placidez que había sentido cinco minutos atrás comenzaban a esfumarse.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, según tú?

-¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo!- exclamó Ron, con la cara roja por la indignación- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Harry?

-¿Quééé? –Hermione se puso roja también, pero no sólo de indignación- ¡Eso no es cierto! El torneo es una oportunidad para fomentar la cooperación mágica internacional!

-¡Sí, cooperación¡Te voy a decir yo qué clase de cooperación quiere Vicky contigo!-estalló Ron.

-¡No le llames así!-replicó ella, levantándose de la silla de un salto- ¡Viktor y yo sólo somos amigos!

-Chicos, vamos- intentó tímidamente Harry.- Ron, no…

-¡No seas ingenua¡Ese no quiere ser sólo tu amigo¿Cómo puedes ser ir al baile con él!

-Muy fácil!- gritó ella- ¡Me lo pidió primero! Y sabes qué¡Me gusta!- y dicho esto, dio media vuelta como pudo y salió corriendo a trompicones hacia el pasillo.

-¡Eso¡Huye de la verdad!- le gritó Ron, incómodo. Dejó escapar un bufido irritado y miró a Harry esperando algún gesto de compasión.- ¡No tiene razón y lo sabe!

Pero Harry se limitó a mover la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y siguió mirando cómo Cho bailaba con Cedric.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas hasta que llegó al pasillo. Allí se sentó en la escalinata y se limpió la pintura de labios con el dorso de la mano. Aún estaba temblando por la indignación, y no pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Odiaba a Ron por hacerla sentir que había hecho algo malo. Por hacer que se avergonzara de haber ido al baile con Viktor. Por arruinar la única noche en que se había sentido una persona diferente.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogó un sollozo.

Si no fuera por Viktor, le habría faltado tiempo para subir a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Herrmione?

Hermione contuvo la respiración. No podía ser Viktor porque había pronunciado su nombre demasiado bien. Levantó la vista y reconoció al amigo de Viktor que siempre iba con él.

Se llevo las manos a la cara, limpiándose avergonzada los rastros de lágrimas. El chico frunció el ceño, preocupado, y le tendió un pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione aceptó el pañuelo y procuró sonreír.

-No es nada.- dijo con un hilo de voz- Ahora se me pasa.

-Creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados, aunque nos hemos visto a menudo- dijo entonces él- Soy el mejor amigo de Viktor. Me llamo Kolya Poliakoff.

-Hablas muy bien el inglés.-se sorprendió Hermione, comparándolo mentalmente con la manera de hablar de Viktor.

-Gracias.-respondió Kolya, ufano.- Es que yo soy el listo de los dos.

Hermione se echó a reír, muy a su pesar. Kolya se sentó a su lado y la miró con simpatía.

-Sé que no es cosa mía, pero no estabas llorando por algo q haya hecho Viktor¿no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Kolya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal. Es que sabes, a él le importas mucho. De hecho, creo que nunca le ha importado nadie tanto como le importas tú.

Hermione se puso roja y apartó la mirada. Kolya se echó a reír.

-Bueno, no lo digo para que te sientas incómoda. Sólo es para que sepas que él nunca haría nada que pudiera ofenderte. Nunca tendrías que llorar por nada que él pueda hacer. Excepto quizá por una despedida.-murmuró.

Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

-Pareces conocerle muy bien.

-Estoy en el segundo puesto después de su madre- afirmó Kolya muy serio, pero le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y ella sonrió.- Somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Yo no tengo hermanos y Viktor perdió al suyo, así que nos adoptamos el uno al otro.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Kolya sonrió, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

-Somos muy diferentes, hay gente a la que le extraña que podamos ser amigos. Yo soy muy hablador y Viktor rara vez dice más de cuatro frases al día. Sin embargo, nunca encontrarás a nadie más leal que él. ¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos?

Hermione meneó la cabeza con curiosidad. Ya casi se le había olvidado el disgusto con Ron.

-Bueno, yo no soy purasangre. Mi padre es muggle, soy de los pocos mediasangres que hay en Durmstrang. Se metían mucho conmigo, y solían pegarme a menudo cuando era pequeño. Hasta que un día Viktor intervino.

-¿Y te salvó?

-Más bien nos pegaron a los dos-se rió Kolya.-Nos hicimos amigos durante la semana castigo que nos llevamos por haber empezado la pelea supuestamente. Luego Viktor se hizo muy fuerte con los años y ya nadie se atrevió a tocarme un pelo.

-Así que es tu protector.-dijo Hermione.

-Algo así-admitió Kolya.- Le debo mucho. Por eso nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. La gente suele ver sólo a la estrella de quidditch y se olvida de que es humano.

-Sé a que te refieres.-dijo Hermione- Con Harry es lo mismo.

-Por eso-continuó él- me gustaría preguntarte qué sientes por él. Viktor me ha hablado de ti y me pareces una persona de fiar, pero me gustaría saber si le correspondes en cierta medida.

Hermione a ponerse roja y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No lo sé.- admitió, mirándole a los ojos.-A decir verdad, no creí que fuera mi tipo al principio. Tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia en…en esto. De hecho- dijo, cogiendo aire- no tengo ninguna. Pero estos últimos días, cuando nos veíamos…bueno, me ponía nerviosa.

Kolya sonrió triunfal.

-Me vale. Por cierto, hablando del rey del quidditch…-dijo, señalando a Viktor, que acababa de adentrarse en el pasillo con las copas en la mano.

-No le digas que estaba llorando, por favor.-le suplicó Hermione rápidamente.

-No, tranquila-replicó Kolya. Movió el brazo - ¡Viktor!

-Errmíone- murmuró el buscador, tendiéndole la bebida- Te buscaba. Una chica dijo que estabas aquí.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó la copa.

-Perdona, tenía mucho calor y me salí un rato. Kolya me ha dado conversación.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a su amigo.

-**Espero que sea lo único que le has dado. -**le dijo (en búlgaro, para que Hermione no lo entendiera)

-**Tú siempre tan amable -**le contestó, risueño.- Pero Viktor¡habla en inglés, tienes que practicarlo!

Viktor se mordió la lengua para no resoplar. En su lugar, sonrió.

-¿Y tu parreja?- le preguntó.

-Ha ido a retocarse el maquillaje. Eso me ha dicho al menos.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. Ésta sonrió.

-¿**Por qué no vas a buscarla?**- le preguntó Viktor, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta.

-Sí, me gusta la cerveza de mantequilla, gracias por ofrecerte a ir a buscármela.-se rió Kolya.

Viktor le miró con cara de pocos amigos y Kolya se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Ya, ya, es broma. Me voy a buscar a Alexa. ¡Que os divirtáis!- dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Viktor antes de dirigirse hacia la sala.

-Es muy simpático- comentó Hermione.

-Sí que es.- acordó Viktor. Apuró la copa de un último trago y la miró .-¿Quierres bailarr?

-No puedo- se lamentó ella, riéndose suavemente. Levantó un pie y se lo enseñó- Si bailo cinco minutos ya no podré volver a caminar en días.

Viktor alargó la mano y rozó suavemente su pie con los dedos, como compadeciéndolo. Fue una caricia inocente, pero bastó para que Hermione se pusiera roja.

-¿Tienes calorr?-preguntó él, viendo que ella se llevaba las manos frías a las mejillas.

-Un poco.-dijo ella.-Creo que se han pasado con el conjuro de temperatura.

Viktor asintió.

-Yo también tengo calorr- declaró, y se desabrochó el cuello de la casaca roja, hecho que hizo que Hermione tragara saliva.-¿Quierres irr a jarrdín?

-Vale- respondió ella. En la oscuridad al menos no se notaría lo roja que estaba.

Viktor le ofreció el brazo y salieron juntos al jardín. No eran los únicos en haber tenido aquella idea. Dos o tres parejas conversaban apoyadas en la balaustrada de piedra, y a juzgar por los ruidos que salían de los arbustos, más de una se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Caminaron tranquilamente en silencio hacia la glorieta, que por ser invierno no tenía flores. Hermione iba ligeramente adelantada y con la vista fija en el cielo estrellado de invierno. Viktor la seguía rezagado, contemplando su espalda desnuda moverse sinuosamente al caminar.

¿Qué tenía ella que le volvía loco? Objetivamente, había estado con mujeres muy guapas. Algunas habían sido modelos importantes. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Hermione, algo en su manera de hablar, de moverse, que le hacía sentir completo.

-En primavera esto es más bonito-dijo ella, desde el centro de la glorieta- Salen muchísimas flores. Me vengo aquí a leer a menudo, cuando la biblioteca está muy llena.-se frotó los brazos.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó él, entrando en la glorieta.

-Un poco- admitió ella, riéndose nerviosamente.

Viktor se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima de los hombres. Hermione se arrebujó en ella y cerró los ojos. Olía mucho a Viktor. Le gustaba.

-Me gusta el invierno.-dijo ella.- Es mi época preferida del año. ¿Y tú?

Viktor se quedó pensativo. Nunca se había parado a considerarlo.

-El verrano.- dijo.-Porrque puedo ir en manga corrta y volar hasta más tarrde.

-¿Cómo es Durmstrang, Viktor?-preguntó ella, apoyándose en una columna.

-Bueno…-dijo él- No es tan grrande como esto. Tiene cuatrro…plantas¿Se dice así?-como Hermione asintió, él prosiguió- Perro tiene mucho espacio. Montañas, lagos. Mucho viento, muy bueno parra volarr.- hizo una pausa, como si hubiera acordado de algo importante.-¿A ti te gusta¿Volarr?

-Pues no mucho.-confesó Hermione, y se echó a reír al ver la cara que puso Viktor. Era evidente que él no podía entender que hubiera alguien a quien no le gustara volar.

-¿Puedo prreguntar porr qué?

Hermione se abrazó y sonrió.

-Tengo vértigo. Me dan pánico las alturas, por eso no me gusta nada volar. Tengo la impresión de que la escoba no va a poder conmigo, o que me voy a caer.

-¿Que escoba no puede contigo?- preguntó él, confuso.

-Sí-explicó ella, y se echó a reír.- Me he criado como una muggle normal y corriente. Toda mi vida he usado la escoba sólo para limpiar. No tengo asimilado que puedo montarme en ella y volar. Me da la sensación de que la partiría en dos.

-Ah.-dijo Víktor, sin hacerse a la idea.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Dentro de la sala, el baile estaba en pleno apogeo; les llegaba el rumor apagado de la música y de las risas. Sin embargo, en la glorieta, en la penumbra, todo estaba silencioso y pacífico, como un sueño.

Víktor se acercó a ella por detrás y contempló su cabello rizado pensativamente.

-Tú…volarrías conmigo?

Hermione se volvió.

-Me gustaría, pero me da demasiado miedo.-respondió.

-Yo nunca te dejaría caerr- murmuró él, muy serio.-Estarrías segurra.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé.

Viktor no dijo nada. Tan sólo la miró, con expresión seria, y alzando lentamente la mano, acarició un rizo que escapaba de su moño. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Supo que había llegado el momento.

Víktor se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y a Hermione le entró el pánico. Iba a reírse de ella. Sintió que le empezaban a sudar las palmas de las manos y empezó a temblar. Él se percató, porque le tocó el brazo y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Tiemblas-dijo.-¿Frrío?

Hermione negó con la cabeza nerviosamente. El corazón le latía muy rápido. Por un lado quería que sucediera, pero por el otro estaba tan asustada que sólo quería salir huyendo.

-Errmione-susurró él, y la preocupación de su tono la conmovió- ¿Estás…bien¿Pasa…algo malo?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se sentía muy estúpida. Viktor la miró con ansiedad.

-Porr favorr.-murmuró- Dímelo.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzada, y le miró angustiada.

-Yo…tú…-movió las manos en el aire, como si quisiera cazar las palabras que le faltaban. Le miró a los ojos.-Tú te vas a reír de mi.

Viktor dejó caer la mano, y la miró atónito. O había traducido mal la frase, o algo no cuadraba.

-¿Qué¿Porr qué?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Aunque sabía que no era nada de lo que avergonzarse, temía que él lo encontrara ridículo. Inspiró hondo.

-Nunca he besado a nadie.-dijo.

Viktor arqueó las cejas y esperó a que llegara la mala noticia. Pero al ver que ella se había callado y no decía nada más, interpretó que aquello era la supuesta tragedia y no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ligeramente, sorprendido.

-¿Eso es malo?-preguntó, pensando que quizá en Inglaterra las cosas iban diferentes respecto al resto del mundo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-No quiero que pienses que soy…

No acabó la frase, pero tampoco hacía falta. Víktor dio un paso hacia ella, hasta que su sombra la cubrió por completo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Viktor trazaron suavemente su mandíbula y subieron por su mejilla. La ternura del gesto hizo que alzara la vista y le mirara. Los ojos de Viktor, aun en la penumbra, expresaban algo extraño y melancólico, un deseo profundo.

-Me gustarría besarte-murmuró, la voz ligeramente ronca. Sus dedos se habían detenido sobre los labios de ella.-¿Puedo?.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Viktor se inclinó sobre ella y le cogió el rostro. Hermione cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la columna de piedra. Cuando sus bocas se tocaron, sintió un violento escalofrío de placer. Los labios de Viktor, carnosos y suaves, acariciaban los suyos lentamente, cálidamente, como una ola que lame la arena.

Hermione se relajó al fin. Sus hombros se distendieron e incluso se atrevió a poner una mano sobre el pecho de él. Víktor interpretó aquello como la señal que estaba esperando para abrir la boca y deslizar la lengua en la de ella.

Supo que ella no se lo esperaba porque se estremeció fugazmente, como un gato asustado. Sin embargo, entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole el paso. Viktor cerró los ojos y ahondó el beso, bajando la mano hasta el cuello para conducir su rostro. Aunque se notaba que Hermione no tenía mucha experiencia, la manera en que su lengua se enlazaba con la suya le volvía loco.

Hermione nunca había sentido nada parecido. Aunque estaban a dos o tres grados y la columna en la que estaba recostada estaba tan fría que la notaba incluso a través de la chaqueta de Viktor, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, que cada centímetro de su piel era un incendio.

Sin ser consciente de ello, su mano se había crispado en torno a la casaca roja de Viktor, atrayéndole hacia ella. Era como si necesitara sentirle cerca, lo más cerca posible. El beso se volvió intenso, apasionado. Víktor deslizó una mano hacia la espalda de Hermione y se presionó contra ella al sentir la piel desnuda y suave contra su palma.

Abrió los ojos, cuyas pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas. La deseaba tanto que casi resultaba doloroso, y la manera en que ella se movía contra él, aunque inocente, no le ayudaba precisamente.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Viktor rompió el beso. Su poderoso pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido una carrera. Hermione estaba roja y tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó.

Víktor sonrió y apoyó la frente ardiente contra la columna, por encima de ella.

-No-murmuró, y se rió suavemente- Al contrrario.- se echó hacia atrás para mirarla y dijo, muy serio- Me gustas mucho, Errmíone.

-Es Hermione-corrigió ella con un hilo de voz- Y tú también me gustas mucho.

Por toda respuesta, Víktor la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que podía expresar. Se quedaron así varios minutos, oyendo el latido agitado del corazón del otro. Cuando la dejó ir, ella estaba despeinada y aún tenía el rostro acalorado.

-Creo que sí quiero ir a volar contigo-le dijo, sonriendo con timidez- Pero nada de Wonkys. Eso de dejarse caer en el aire-advirtió.

Ella se refería al amago de Wronskij. Víktor se echó a reír y la cogió por la cintura.

-No, no. No Wonkys- dijo.

* * *

**Os ha gustado¿Si? Pues entonces, contádmelo en un review! . Podéis votar quién es más mono, Kolya o Viktor. No vale votar a los dos! Haré el recuento y lo publicaré en el próximo capítulo!**

**Gracias por leerme **


	10. Problemas con la escoba

**Estoy de vuelta! Y con un largo capítulo. Mis más sinceras disculpas. He ido recibiendo todos vuestros reviews y cada vez que me llegaba uno me sentía más y más culpable por no actualizar. Espero que este capítulo os compense un poquito :). Habéis visto cuantos reviews tenemos ya? Un montón! Y todo gracias a vuestro apoyo!**

**Ya queda poco para que esta historia se acabe: sólo dos capítulos más ( la tercera prueba, y la despedida). No creo que haga una secuela del tipo "Verano en Bulgaria", pero nunca se sabe. Al parecer, la Rowling ha dicho que es posible que Viktor vuelva en el séptimo libro, yuju!**

**Sé que la espera ha sido larga, y que tenéis derecho a estar enfadadas conmigo...pero contadme si os gusta este capítulo! REVIEW!**

* * *

-Ron. 

No obtuvo respuesta. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana de la torre Gryffindor, contemplando el paisaje primaveral con tanta intensidad que parecía querer aprendérselo de memoria.

-Venga, Ron.-insistió Harry, cansado del huraño silencio de su amigo.- ¿Qué te pasa?-como seguía sin hablar, decidió sacar el tema espinoso- Es por Hermione¿no?

Ron se volvió como si alguien le hubiera pinchado en el culo y miró a Harry con expresión indignada.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió.

-Bueno, entonces, si no es por ella¿por qué estás así?

Ron no le miró. Empezó a hurgar con la uña en el musgo de una de las piedras del alféizar, con el ceño tan fruncido que podría haberle tapado los ojos.

-Por_ nada_.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Vale.

Sabía por experiencia que era inútil tratar de sonsacarle nada a Ron cuando se cerraba en banda de aquella manera. Normalmente, lo mejor era esperar a que estallara.

Y a juzgar por la rabia con la que estaba atacando el musgo que crecía en el resquicio de piedra, no tardaría mucho.

Y efectivamente, tras cinco largos minutos de silencio…

-Es sólo que me decepciona ver que la ayudas en su traición –bufó de repente Ron, sin mirarle.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Ron, _sólo_ me ha pedido la capa de invisibilidad.

-Sí, claro. Para poder reunirse con su compinche y así tramar mejor su traición- insistió Ron , hosco.

-Me da igual para qué quiera la capa-repitió Harry por enésima vez- Hermione es mi amiga. Es _nuestra_ amiga. Si me la pide, se la doy. Sé que no hará nada que no deba.

-Oh, claro.- se indignó Ron.- ¿Y por qué no le dice la contraseña de entrada a la torre directamente¿Total, ya no puede traicionarnos más de lo que ya lo ha hecho!

-¿No estás llevando esto un poco lejos? Hermione no nos ha traicionado, Ron. Si Víktor le gusta es asunto suyo. Y además,- añadió rápidamente, antes de que Ron le interrumpiera-, creo recordar que el otro día en el lago tú parecías muy contento de que Fleur confraternizara contigo…

Ron apretó los labios obstinadamente, pero en sus mejillas apareció un ligero rubor al recordar el beso que le había dado la campeona de Beauxbattons en la segunda prueba del Torneo.

-¡No es lo mismo¡Yo no pretendía ir al baile con ella para cuchichearle los secretos de la escuela impunemente!

-Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que te gustaría ir con ella.-replicó Harry.

Durante un segundo, sólo se oyó silencio mientras Ron encajaba el golpe y buscaba desesperadamente una salida para su dignidad.

-Eso, ahora ponte de su parte tú también. -bufó- Traicióname como Hermione ha traicionado a Hogwarts. ¡Traicionadme todos! -exclamó dramáticamente.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Algún día –porque ahora no era el momento- le diría a Ron lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse serio cuando adoptaba aquel tono de trascendentalidad barata. Con todo, la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione desde el Baile de Yule había cambiado tanto que Harry comenzaba a albergar ciertas sospechas.

Quizá sí era el momento de preguntárselo, ahora que estaba en un estado de sinceridad irreprimida.

Miró a Ron de reojo y carraspeó. Había que elegir las palabras cuidadosamente.

-Porque tú no…mmm…no estás celoso¿no? De Viktor.- dijo, más pobremente de lo que había planeado.

-Sí hombre- resopló Ron, cuya tez parecía haber palidecido por momentos.-Celoso de alguien que lleva a una obsesa de los estudios al baile. Tú no estás bien de la cabeza.-le espetó.

Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-No sé, como antes te gustaba tanto Viktor…ya sabes, estabas todo el día hablando de lo increíble que era jugando a quidditch, y ahora de repente…es como si le odiaras.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que no es tan bueno.-repuso Ron.- ¿No te fijaste que giraba mal en el partido? En el Mundial la distancia engaña, parece que vuele mejor de lo que vuela.

Harry le echó una mirada de incredulidad. Si Viktor Krum giraba mal en el aire, entonces Minerva McGonagall no sabía transfigurar.

-Además- prosiguió Ron, envalentonado por el silencio de Harry- ¡Hermione es nuestra amiga!. Es nuestro deber protegerla de esa clase de tíos. No sabe nada de la vida. Como sabemos que él no es un violador?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

-Porque está enamorado de ella.-respondió Harry.

-Eso no puedes saberlo-bufó Ron.

-Vino a hablar conmigo después de la prueba del lago.

Ron soltó un resuello y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ves? Eso no me lo habías contado-se indignó.-Ya estáis ocultándome cosas los dos.

-¡Pero si te lo expliqué!-exclamó Harry, algo cansado ya del tema.- Te expliqué que había venido a hablar conmigo de ella justo después de que acabara la prueba. Te lo expliqué, pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en Fleur como para hacerme caso.

Ron volvió a ponerse rojo.

-Bueno¿y qué quería?

-Asegurarse de que Hermione y yo no estábamos saliendo. Por como hablaba parecía…bueno, que ella le importaba de veras. Estaba como muy nervioso.

-¿Quién estaba nervioso?-preguntó de repente Neville, apareciendo por detrás con una bolsa de ranas de chocolate en la mano.

-Nada.- zanjó Harry rápidamente.- Ron, que se ha vuelto a dejar los deberes de Pociones.

Neville abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó la mano al corazón. Su rostro había perdido el color.

-¡Qué¡Yo no tenía apuntado que tuviéramos que hacer nada para pociones!

Ron le lanzó una mirada sombría mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizar a Neville.

-Mejor vamos hacia clase ya-murmuró.

-Oye¿por qué tienes las uñas verdes?-le preguntó Neville, mirándole la mano con extrañeza.

Ron no respondió.

Miserable vida la suya.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió apaciblemente, como todos los jueves. Sin embargo, Hermione experimentaba una inusual dificultad para concentrarse en su poción. Y la penetrante mirada fija de Ron desde la otra punta de la clase no la ayudaba precisamente.

-El color que deberían obtener es negro. Totalmente líquido, sin grumos. Cualquier otra tonalidad es sinónimo de suspenso.-decía Snape.

Hermione removió la suya. Era marrón oscuro, casi negro, y razonablemente líquida. Cuando se completara el tiempo de cocción probablemente quedaría negro. En el pupitre de atrás, el equipo Parvati-Lavender estaba atravesando una crisis.

-¿Te parece negro esto?-dijo Lavender, mostrándole el caldero a Dean.

-Bueno…no mucho. Parece más bien barro.-respondió el chico.

-¿Barro?-repitió Parvati, examinando decepcionada su caldero.

-Te llaman, Granger.-se rió Draco Malfoy, tirándole una bolita de papel a la cabeza.

-Oh, piérdete.-resopló ella, quitándose la bolita de papel del pelo y tirándola sin mirarle.

-Veo que Gryffindor tiene muchas ganas de perder puntos hoy- constató Snape en su inconfundible tono sarcástico desde la tarima.- Sigan hablando y veremos qué puedo hacer para ayudarles.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se concentró en mover su poción. Años atrás habría intentado protestar, pero ya no; conocía bien la política de Snape respecto a los puntos.

-¿Hoy no te enfadas, Granger? Qué lástima.-le llegó el susurró de Draco, que se había apoyado sobre los codos en su pupitre para inclinarse sobre ella.

-Tiene mejores cosas en que pensar que tus gracias, Malfoy- acudió inusitadamente Lavender al rescate.

Hermione se volvió, atónita, y la miró¿lo sabía? Aparentemente sí, porque Lavender le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Hermione se puso roja. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de aquella noche? Y nada más preguntárselo, la respuesta le vino como una revelación.

_Oh, Ginny. Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie. _

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Ginny fue sometida a un interrogatorio. 

-Sólo se lo dije a Parvati.-se defendió.

Hermione suspiró.

-Entonces lo sabe todo Hogwarts. Ya decía yo que notaba algo raro en Lavender.

-No pude resistirme-insistió Ginny, compungida- Oí que decían que Viktor te había dejado y tuve que decirles que no era cierto, que teníais una cita esta noche.-vio que Hermione se llevaba las manos al rostro y gimió.- No te enfades conmigo, Hermione. Esto es algo muy bueno. Te aseguro de que en estos momentos no hay ninguna chica que no quiera estar en tu lugar.

Hermione retiró las manos de repente y la miró.

-¿Cómo que "ninguna"? Pensaba que se lo habías dicho solo a Parvati.-dijo, con un punto de ironía.

-Bueno, también estaba su hermana delante. Y Lavender. Y Susan Bones. Pero aparte de ellas, nadie más.

-Oh, ahora estoy más tranquila.-terció Hermione, liberando-ahora sí-toda la ironía acumulada.

-Lo siento.-dijo Ginny, cabizbaja.- No sabía que te importaba tanto.

Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que Ginny pagara el mal humor acumulado desde hacía meses.

-No, lo siento yo.-musitó. Perdona. Es que estoy cansada de este inesperado protagonismo. Si voy a la biblioteca y Viktor se sienta a mi lado para estudiar, tenemos 50 pares de ojos clavados encima. Por no hablar de las risitas, los comentarios, y las "amigas" que me han salido repentinamente. Es como si estuvieran esperando en todo momento que justifique por qué merezco más la atención de Viktor que ellas.

-Entiendo.-murmuró Ginny.- No debe ser fácil para ti.

-No, no lo es. Es la primera vez que estoy en el centro de atención y no estoy segura de que me guste, la verdad. Por eso te dije que no le dijeras a nadie lo de esta noche.-explicó Hermione.

Al oírla mencionar la cita clandestina de aquella noche, el rostro de Ginny se encendió.

-Siento mucho haberlo contado.-repitió, casi mecánicamente, justo antes de frotarse las manos y decir, extasiada:-¡Pero no me niegues que no es increíblemente romántico¿Dónde va a llevarte?

Hermione sonrió algo azorada y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Sólo sé que tenemos que encontrarnos esta noche, a las diez, detrás de la casa de Hagrid. Donde iremos lo decidirá él con la escoba, supongo.

Ginny frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-Hermione, tienes que ir con cuidado. No eres precisamente una experta en esto de…bueno, ya sabes. Romper las reglas. Y con los mortífagos…-Ginny carraspeó.-Mira, yo no creo que Viktor sea uno de ellos, aunque Karkaroff lo fuera en el pasado. Pero por si acaso, ve con cuidado¿vale?

-Soy consciente de ello.-asintió Hermione, frotándose los brazos.- Por más que él diga que no le importe que sea nacida de muggles, sé que eso no me deja en una situación menos peligrosa. He visto como me miran sus compañeros. Sé que me desprecian.

-Que se atrevan a hacerte algo.-siseó Ginny, agitando amenazadoramente el puño cerrado en el aire.- Los mato.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Bueno, menos mal que aún cuento con el apoyo de alguien dentro de la familia Weasley.

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

-No de _alguien_;-corrigió con una sonrisa orgullosa- ¡De la mejor Weasley!

* * *

_Nunca más, _se juró Hermione por quincuagésima vez en lo que iba de noche. A pesar de que había calculado al detalle la operación Salida Clandestina del Castillo Después del Toque de Queda, aún seguía al borde de la taquicardia. No es que hubiera tenido algún problema: todo había ido como la seda. Ni Filch, ni Snape, ni Malfoy, ni mortífagos, ni Gondric Gryffindor habían aparecido para desbaratar sus planes.

¿Entonces, por qué temblaba como si fuera la primera vez que se escapaba?

Las otras ocasiones en que había infringido las normas había sido en bien de una causa mayor: normalmente, salvar el mundo. Sin embargo, escaparse después del toque de queda para ir a volar por ahí con un chico no contaba como "causa mayor". Al menos, no para Hermione.

_Así tengo algo "rebelde" que contarle a mis nietos, _se dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la casa de Hagrid. Aunque iba completamente tapada con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, seguía caminando encorvada, como si fuera doblemente invisible gracias a inclinar la espalda.

Tenía que admitir que parte de su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con el toque de queda. Hacía un mes que apenas podía verse con Viktor, a causa de los deberes y de las obligaciones de él con Karkaroff. Tenía entendido que éste les había prohibido verse, pero Viktor aun así se las ingeniaba para encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca. Allí fue donde concertaron a hurtadillas la cita de aquella noche.

Rodeó la casa de Hagrid con mucho cuidado y se quitó la capa. Desde el Bosque Prohibido llegaban susurros extraños y una brisa helada que no hacía más reforzar la sensación de estar haciendo algo terriblemente malo.

¿Y si Ron tenía razón?

¿Y si Viktor fuera un espía? Peor aún¿y si fuera un mortífago?

Podría haberla hecho creer que era un simple jugador de quidditch enamorado de ella para sonsacarle información, a sabiendas de que nunca había tenido una relación y era fácil conmoverla.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y meneó la cabeza, asustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. En el fondo de su corazón, quería creer que no era así; pero ya fuera por la tensión del momento o por el hecho de que Viktor no estaba allí y _debería estar allí_, comenzó a tener sudores fríos.

Miró hacia la cabaña con aprensión. Si gritaba nadie la oiría. Estaba demasiado lejos del castillo, y Hagrid dormía con tapones en los oídos para que no le molestaran sus bestias.

_Hermione, qué has hecho. Márchate de aquí rápido._

Con las manos temblorosas volvió a echarse la capa por encima, pero justo antes de que pudiera cubrirse la cabeza, algo la agarró por el hombro. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y chilló, pero su grito se vio rápidamente sofocado por una mano tapándole la boca.

-Shh, Errmione, soy yo.-siseó rápidamente la voz de Viktor a sus espaldas.

Hermione cerró los ojos con alivio al reconocerle. El corazón aún le latía desbocado. Asintió suavemente, y sintió que Viktor aflojaba la presión y la soltaba.

-Qué susto me has dado.- gimió volviéndose hacia él con la mano en el pecho.-Creía que me moría. No te he visto.

-Yo tampoco-admitió Viktor.-Estaba sentado aquí y no te vi llegarr.-alargó la mano y tocó tentativamente la capa de invisibilidad, que colgaba doblada del brazo de Hermione, y preguntó con genuino interés - ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Esto¡Ah! Es una capa de invisibilidad. -explicó Hermione.- Para poder salir del castillo sin que me vieran.

-¿Porr qué usa capa en vez de hechizo?-preguntó Viktor, extrañado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas si distinguía su silueta.

-Um… ¿Hechizo?

-Para serr invisible.-explicó Viktor.-Quizá aún no os han enseñado.

Era evidente que no, o Hermione se acordaría de ello. Sin embargo, le sonaba que había leído una vez algo referente a los conjuros de invisibilidad.

-Hum…no será el "Occhi Mutabilis"¿verdad?- preguntó, con cierta reserva en la voz.

-Sí.-respondió Viktor como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.- ¿Quierres que yo te enseñe? No es difícil.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Es un hechizo de las Artes Oscuras, Viktor.-musitó, tensa.

Al percibir el repentino cambio de actitud de Hermione, Viktor quiso abofetearse por su inconsciencia. No había caído en la cuenta de que ella era nacida de _muggles,_ y que las artes oscuras normalmente servían para su exterminio.

_Imbécil, _se fustigó. _Bonita manera de empezar la noche._

-Yo…eh…- de nuevo, las palabras le venían en búlgaro, como siempre que se ponía nervioso. Para colmo, no podía ver bien el rostro de Hermione en la oscuridad, cosa que le generaba aún más inseguridad. -Perrdona. No pensé…en Durmstrang, nosotros aprrendemos…-se interrumpió y dijo, buscando su mano en la oscuridad.- Herrmione, yo nunca, nunca te harría daño. ¿Tú sabes…no?- preguntó, ansiosamente.

_Seis meses aquí y sigues sin dominar el inglés bajo presión_, se echó en cara_. Será increíble si ha entendido algo de lo que has dicho._

Pero Hermione lo había entendido. Apretó la cálida mano de Viktor entre sus dedos fríos.

-Lo sé. Perdóname tú también. Supongo que estoy nerviosa estos días.-confesó, sintiéndose culpable por haber dudado de él.-Y además, vamos a volar, y no estoy acostumbrada…

-Todo irrrá bien.-le aseguró Viktor, aliviado. Su voz había recobrado la alegría.-Yo te enseño.

-Es una pena que no haya luna.-comentó Hermione, mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas- No veo nada de nada, sólo formas que se mueven. ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó en broma.

-Aquí.-respondió él suavemente a su espalda, tan cerca de su cuello que Hermione soltó un respingo y se le puso la piel de gallina.-¿Frrío?-preguntó, acariciándole un brazo con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza. Sentía de nuevo ese extraño calor en su estómago, ese cosquilleo que trepaba por su columna. Se movió hacia atrás, contra su pecho, y al notar algo duro que presionaba contra su nalga derecha, se puso roja y se apartó de un salto.

-Es la escoba.-se apresuró a aclarar Viktor, poniéndose rojo como instinto reflejo. Le dio un golpecito con el palo en el muslo para que ella lo comprobara-¿Ves?

-Ah.-es lo único que pudo decir Hermione, y soltó una risita nerviosa.

¡_Pero qué haces, Hermione!_

Viktor se montó en la escoba y meneó la cabeza, para sacudirse de la mente las imágenes eróticas que amenazaban con hacerle perder la calma. Extendió el brazo y tanteó la oscuridad hasta dar con la mano de Hermione.

-Ven. Cuidado, la escoba está aquí -dio una palmada al palo, para guiarla.- Abre las piernas.- indicó, y carraspeó, azorado. Merlin¿por qué todo lo que decía le parecía insinuante?

Afortunadamente para él. Hermione estaba menos sensible a los dobles sentidos. Se limitó a obedecerle, situándose a su espalda con una pierna a cada lado de la escoba.

-Bien.-dijo él.-Ahora cruza pierna debajo del palo.

-Pero entonces me quedo a la pata coja.-repuso Hermione, obedeciendo. Se apoyó en él para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué?. -Viktor acababa de perderse en la traducción.

-Nada, nada-dijo Hermione rápidamente.- ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Voy a despegarr dando un golpe a tierra.-explicó en tono profesional.- Muy imporrtante: en el airre, tú crruzas las dos pierrnas al palo y apoyas en estrribos. No deben colgarr. ¿Está bien?

Hermione respiró hondo, nerviosa.

-Vale. Entendido.-murmuró, asiendo el palo de la escoba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Herrmione.- Viktor volvió la cabeza, y casi pudo ver sus ojos asustados en la oscuridad.-Acérrrcate más a mi y abrrázame.-sintió como Hermione se pegaba a él y le rodeaba la cintura fuertemente con los brazos.- Bien. ¿Prreparrada?

Hermione asintió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estrechó un poco más a Viktor, hasta que sintió la forma de su costillar contra sus brazos. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Viktor era un experto en volar. Era imposible que sucediera algo.

_Si muero no servirá de nada el trabajo para subir nota en Pociones, _le vino a la mente. _De hecho, no me servirá nada. Oh, Dios._

En aquel momento, Viktor dio una vigorosa patada al suelo y la escoba se elevó fulgurantemente hacia el cielo, arrancando un chillido de sorpresa a Hermione.

-Las pierrnas.-le recordó Viktor, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo del viento.

Temblando como una hoja, y sin aflojar la presión de su abrazo en ningún momento, Hermione obedeció. Aunque no tenía ningún espejo delante, sabía que estaba pálida. No se atrevía a mirar abajo. Es más, ni siquiera podía despegar los ojos. Sólo sentía la escoba balancearse bruscamente con los golpes de aire.

-No te asustes.-oyó que le decía Viktor.- Sólo viento. Ahorra ganarremos altura para dejar la corriente.-y dicho esto, saltó ligeramente sobre la escoba para propulsarse hacia arriba.

Hermione seguía sin abrir los ojos. Con la mejilla fuertemente apretada contra la espalda de Viktor, sólo sentía el viento helado golpeándole la cara y la ropa ondulando violentamente hacia atrás mientras ascendían sin parar hacia lo más alto del firmamento.

Y de repente, se detuvieron.

Hermione abrió un ojo, sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado? La escoba parecía haber escapado al azote del viento; ahora se deslizaba suavemente. El aire era gélido, pero apacible. Haciendo acopio de valor, abrió ambos ojos y se atrevió a mirar abajo.

-¡Dios!.- gritó, al ver las nubes a sus pies, tapando la tierra. Se aferró a Viktor aún más fuerte.

-Ahorra ya podemos volarr bien.- comentó Viktor.- Ya hemos pasado las corrientes. No mirres abajo, Herrmione.- le dijo, viendo su desasosiego.- En vez de eso, mirra…arriba.

Sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, Hermione obedeció y alzó la mirada.

Y se quedó boquiabierta.

-Viktor…-murmuró, extasiada.

Cientos de estrellas, más brillantes, más cercanas de lo que las había tenido nunca. Una auténtico mar rutilante que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, enorme, infinito, frío y misterioso.

Tan hermoso…

-Oh, Viktor…-repitió, conmovida, sin apartar los ojos del cielo- ¡Esto es!…Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto volar...¡es precioso!

Viktor se sintió feliz, inmensamente feliz de oírla hablar en aquel tono soñador.

-Aún queda más porr verr.-dijo suavemente, volviéndose hacia ella.- ¿Me perrmites cogerr velocidad? No pasarrá nada.-le aseguró.

-Bueno.-asintió Hermione. La verdad es que al ver el cielo se le había olvidado ya el miedo y el vértigo.

O casi.

Cuando Viktor se dejó caer en picado varios metros, Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de pánico. Parecía que fueran a estrellarse. Su estómago se encogía cada vez que se dirigían a cientos de kilómetros por hora hacia el suelo y remontaban la altura en el último momento en una pirueta espectacular.

Era una sensación…extraña. El corazón le latía muy aprisa. El miedo aguzaba sus sentidos, y sentía cada inyección de adrenalina como una descarga eléctrica. Era peligroso. Era excitante.

Se sentía viva.

Abrazó fuerte a Viktor y apoyó el rostro en su espalda. Quería perderse en aquella sensación; prolongarla eternamente. Bajo la capa de él, sentía sus músculos moverse, contraerse para controlar la escoba. Sentía su respiración expandir su caja torácica. Le sentía tan cálido, tan fuerte, tan vigoroso. Tan vivo, como ella.

Volaron durante media hora más, sobrevolando lagos, pueblos del tamaño de hormigas, y brumosas praderas. Finalmente, Viktor se decidió por una de ellas, cercana a un riachuelo, y comenzó a descender en círculos hasta que tomaron tierra.

Una vez allí, sacó una manta de su bolsa y la extendió por la hierba.

-Espera. Ahora sí que podemos tener luz -dijo Hermione, sacando su varita.-_Lumos!_

Viktor sonrió cuando la punta de la varita de Hermione se encendió y vio sus ojos refulgir sobre su rostro enrojecido por el viento. Hermione le sonrió y clavó la varita en la tierra, justo al lado de la manta.

Viktor se recostó en la manta y dio una palmadita a su lado, invitándola a que le imitara. Hermione se estremeció. A la luz de la varita, Viktor le parecía aún más guapo. Pese a las sombras que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, distinguía el brillo intenso de sus ojos oscuros, como dos luceros sobre sus pómulos. El ardor con el que la miraban hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Se sentó a su lado, pero no se tumbó.

_No tentemos a la suerte, _se dijo, algo nerviosa. No es que no confiara en que él la respetaría, pero prefería sentirse un poco dueña de la situación. No tenía ganas de que su inexperiencia quedara expuesta de manera aún más evidente.

Intuyendo que ella se sentía incómoda, Viktor la imitó y se incorporó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó, en ese tono grave y suave que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

-Mucho. Muchísimo.-admitió ella, entusiasmada.-Nunca había sentido nada parecido¿sabes? Es como…si estuviera muy viva. El corazón me iba tan rápido que creí que se me iba a salir del pecho. Tenía miedo, pero por otro lado…no quería que acabara.

Viktor asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-Aqui abajo.-dijo, palmeando el suelo.- Aquí abajo todos dicen: "Viktor, esto. Viktor, lo otrro. Viktor, tienes que ganarr. Viktor, no puedes fallarr.".- hizo una pausa y sonrió- Perro arriba, en el cielo…sólo hay silencio. Hay…paz. Puedo pensarr. Cuando mi herrmano murrió, yo volaba horras y horras para no estarr en tierra con gente llorrando. Ahorra paso tiempo volando…parra pensarr en ti.-musitó, rozando la mejilla de Hermione con los dedos.

Hermione le miró, conmovida, y cerró los ojos bajo la ternura de su caricia. Sintió como él se aproximaba y besaba su mejilla varias veces. La calidez de su aliento le puso la piel de gallina.

-Ven conmigo a Bulgarria.-musitó él. Había una nota de pena, de súplica en su voz.

Hermione no respondió. Viktor ya se lo había propuesto en el lago, en la segunda prueba del Torneo; y ese día ya le había respondido exactamente igual que ahora:

-No lo sé, Viktor…me gustaría, pero…no sé si mis padres estarían de acuerdo en dejar que me marchara a Bulgaria sin conocer a tu familia.

-Perro la conocerrás.-dijo Viktor, besándola de nuevo.- Vienen la semana que viene, para Terrcera Prrueba. Me prregunto si… si tú querrías…conocerrlos.

Ellos desde luego sí querían conocer a Hermione. Al escribir a casa, Viktor la había mencionado por encima, y la imaginación de una madre ávida de ser abuela había hecho el resto. Como siempre había sido muy introvertido, el hecho de hablar simplemente de una chica ya era una gran señal.

Y su madre no se equivocaba.

Hermione sonrió.

-Me gustaría, pero no sé nada de búlgaro.

Viktor se rió suavemente.

-Bueno, ellos tampoco saben nada en inglés. Más bien, -corrigió.- su inglés es peorr que el mío.

-No lo hablas tan mal, has mejorado mucho.- se rió.- Ya casi dices bien mi nombre.

-Crruel…-se rió Viktor, abrazándola como si quisiera castigarla.

-La culpa es de mis padres, por no ponerme Anna o Helen. Un nombre normal- sonrió Hermione, intentando en vano soltarse del yugo de sus brazos.

Con un gruñido juguetón, Viktor la tumbó sobre la manta y se apoyó sobre los codos para mirarla desde arriba.

-Una perrsona extraordinarria tiene que tenerr un nombrre extraordinarrio-dijo, muy serio.-Aunque yo no pueda prronunciarrlo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y luego le miró a los ojos, con igual seriedad.

-Me gusta cómo lo pronuncias, aunque lo hagas mal.-le dijo.

Por toda respuesta, Viktor inclinó el rostro hacia ella y la besó, de la misma manera en que la había besado aquel día en el baile; el mismo ardor contenido, la misma sinceridad, la misma sensualidad.

Hermione no opuso resistencia. Cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Viktor presionando contra sus labios, los abrió y le permitió enlazarse con la suya. Sus piernas temblaron al sentir ese juego húmedo y exquisito, el roce de su incipiente barba contra su mejilla suave, su mano abrasando su cintura.

¿Por qué iba a decirle que no, que se apartara¿Por qué iba a negarse? Su intuición le decía que estaba bien rendirse. Le decía que era lo correcto, y que se lo merecía.

Por eso, cuando Viktor pasó una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, Hermione no pensó en que aquello fuera un error. Había en su interior una sed extraña, desconocida hasta ese momento, que suplicaba tenerle más cerca, más…¿_dentro?._

Hermione cerró los ojos, sin molestarse en sentirse escandalizada por la traducción de sus sentimientos. De sus labios entreabiertos escapó un pequeño gemido de placer cuando la lengua de Viktor encontró el lóbulo de su oreja.

Deseo.

Cómo no lo había identificado antes. Y pensar que llegó a creer que nunca lo experimentaría. Y menos con Viktor Krum, buscador de la selección búlgara. Había pasado de ser un borrón fugaz en los Mundiales de fútbol a pasar a ser una realidad.

Y qué realidad.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él, besándole con una pasión torpe pero vehemente.

Viktor se sorprendió de su arrebato, pero estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose a sí mismo a raya como para cuestionarse el motivo. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione no sabía cúanto le estaba haciendo sufrir con aquellos pequeños golpes rítmicos de su cadera. Prefería no pensarlo, o se volvería loco.

Si de él dependiera…

Pensó en las duchas frías de Kolya y no pudo evitar reconocer que, en el fondo, había tenido razón. Debería haberse dado una. Era un verdadero suplicio sentirla receptiva, entusiasmada, y no poder acariciar su cuerpo.

_15 años, _intentó recordarse. _No tienes derecho._

Cuando sus dedos, desobedeciendo completamente su buen juicio, rozaron el pecho de Hermione, supo que había llegado el momento de apartarse. Si seguía por aquel camino, no estaba seguro de poder desandarlo.

Y él aún era un caballero. El último caballero.

_O el último idiota,_ como seguro que le diría Kolya cuando lo supiera.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se apartó de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, jadeante.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Se volvió y le miró, sin comprender el por qué de tan brusca interrupción. Avergonzada y confusa, se llevó las manos frías a las mejillas, que las tenía ardiendo. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, y de repente, haber sido sumergido en agua helada.

-¿Estás…estás bien?-musitó, inquieta, al ver que él permanecía silente.

Viktor suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Sí.

_NO._

-¿He…he hecho algo mal?.- aventuró ella, dubitativa.

Viktor rió suavemente, y le cogió la mano.

-No, clarro que no.- le aseguró, con dulzura.- De verrdad. Perro se nos hace tarrde. Deberríamos volverr ya.

-Oh.-Hermione no estaba muy convencida, pero decidió dar por válida la respuesta. Además, seguro que era tarde, y Viktor tenía razón: era mejor regresar ya. Se puso en pie y apagó su varita mientras él recogía la manta y la metía en su bolsa. Al retroceder en la oscuridad, sin embargo, chocó contra el pecho de él.

-Viktor…¿He hecho algo mal, verdad?-no pudo evitar preguntarle de nuevo.- Estás muy callado.¿He hecho algo que haya podido molestarte? Ah, la escoba.- dijo, notando el mango contra la espalda.

Viktor carraspeó y meditó si decírselo o no durante varios segundos. Puntos a favor: aquello zanjaría enseguida la preocupación de Hermione. Puntos en contra: no estaba seguro.

En cualquier caso…

-No es la escoba, Herrmione- dijo, con amabilidad. Y para restarle hierro al peliagudo asunto, añadió rápidamente.-¿Vamos?

Hermione agradeció mil veces aquella profunda oscuridad. Estaba tan roja que podría haber alumbrado el paisaje.

* * *

**El punto pícaro de la historia! (en algun momento tenía que justificar por qué es rated T, jeje)**.**Si queréis ganar una sesión de campo y manta con Viktor no dudéis en enviar vuestro REVIEW! Kolya dice que también está disponible, para el segundo premio. En fin, qué os ha parecido?  
**

**PD: A todas aquellas que aún seguís Muérdago y Mortífagos...sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero no desesperéis: sigo escribiendo. El capítulo de la noche de Navidad será tan largo que probablemente tenga que partirlo en dos, pero la primera parte no tardará en llegar. Conoceréis a la familia loca de Hermione :P **


	11. El día en que cambió todo

**He vuelto del velo, como Sirius Black! (ojalá XD). Bueno, aquí tenéis el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Uno más y llegamos al final, casi me da pena y todo. Espero que os guste, y que me perdonéis por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar.**

* * *

-Éste es Víktor en su primer mundial. No se ve muy bien, porque no para de moverse, pero lo que lleva en la mano es la _snitch_. Aún la tiene, de hecho. La Federación le permitió que se la quedara.-explicó Kolya, señalando el puño cerrado que Víktor agitaba exultante en la foto.-Es su mayor tesoro. 

Hermione tomó la foto y la examinó con curiosidad. Víktor había cambiado mucho en cinco años. Comparado con los compañeros que le rodeaban en la imagen, mucho mayores que él, aún parecía poco más que un niño.

-Se le ve muy jovencito.-sonrió Hermione, devolviéndole la foto.

-Nada que ver con el mastodonte que es ahora¿eh?-se rió Kolya. Examinó la foto un segundo antes de dársela a la señora Krum y dijo, con afecto- Ahí aún parecíamos hermanos de verdad, los dos tan morenos y escuchimizados. Luego ya se puso a hacer pesas y me quedé solo con mis huesos.

La señora Krum, que estaba sentada con su marido al lado de Kolya en la grada, rebuscó en su enorme bolso color cereza oscuro y sacó otra foto, que tendió a Hermione con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Kolya y le dijo algo en búlgaro. Kolya asintió y se dispuso a traducir para Hermione.

-Sofya dice que en esta foto Víktor tiene nueve años. El chico que está a su lado es su hermano Vassilij, que murió. Ya lo sabes, supongo-miró la foto y sonrió con tristeza- Se llevaban cuatro años.

Hermione asintió lentamente. En la foto se veía a Víktor con expresión extraña, de pie, con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado su hermano. No podían haber sido más diferentes. Vassilij era rubio y aparecía satisfecho y sonriente, con sus grandes ojos claros y sus simpáticos hoyuelos, y aunque sólo se le veía de cintura para arriba, parecía muy esbelto a sus trece años. Víktor, en cambio, era moreno como el carbón, y su expresión estaba a caballo entre la timidez y la seriedad.

-Son muy distintos, casi no parecen hermanos…-comentó Hermione, pasando el dedo por el rostro del rubio- Vassilij era…era muy guapo.-dijo con suavidad, mirando a la señora Krum.

Aparentemente, ésta debió entender lo que decía, porque sus ojos oscuros brillaron durante un segundo, embargados por una profunda emoción, y comenzó a hablar en búlgaro. Kolya asintió le apretó la mano con cariño.

-Dice que en la foto estaban celebrando el decimotercer cumpleaños de Vassilij. Al parecer, Víktor estaba enfermo ese día; tenía fiebre y le dolía la barriga. Cinco minutos después de hacer la foto, vomitó todo el pastel. Eso explica su cara verdosa, supongo.

Hermione se rió, y la señora Krum sonrió y le dijo algo a Kolya.

-Dice que eres muy guapa, y que no le extraña que le gustes a Víktor.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Estaba acostumbrada a que alabaran su inteligencia y sus resultados académicos, pero no su supuesta belleza. A pesar de que Víktor había contribuido enormemente a mejorar su autoestima en ese campo, lo cierto es que no acababa de habituarse.

-Gra…gracias -repuso con timidez, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en agradecimiento. Supuso que, a pesar de la barrera idiomática, aquel gesto era universal, y al ver que la señora Krum asentía a su vez, supo que no se había equivocado.

-¿Cómo crees que les estará yendo allí dentro?-preguntó entonces Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, mordiéndose las uñas.- Hace más de media hora que entraron en el laberinto y aún no hay señales de nada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Harry está bien.-la tranquilizó Hermione con una sonrisa.-Ha salido airoso de las dos primeras pruebas¿por qué tendría que pasarle algo malo en esta? Mi única preocupación es que, cuando gane Harry, me sabrá mal celebrarlo delante de la madre de Víktor.-bromeó.

Los padres de Víktor habían llegado aquella misma mañana a Hogwarts para presenciar la última prueba del torneo Trimago, y habían querido conocer a Hermione tan pronto como su hijo les habló de ella. Por ese motivo, se habían sentado junto a Hermione y Ginny en la grada Gryffindor en vez de en la de Durmstrang, y se comunicaban a través de Kolya, que hacía de intérprete.

Al conocerles, Hermione se había quedado muy sorprendida. Los padres de Víktor eran muy diferentes de cómo se los había imaginado. Sin saber muy bien por qué, había esperado encontrarse a dos estirados aristócratas del Báltico, y sin embargo, se había topado con personas discretas y humildes, tanto en sus ropas como en sus maneras.

Por lo que Víktor le había explicado, su padre, Oskar, un pequeño comerciante alemán de varitas, había emigrado a Bulgaria huyendo de las repercusiones que había tenido la II Guerra Mundial muggle en el Berlín mágico. Su madre, Sofya, era natural de la ciudad búlgara de Plovdiv, y cuando Víktor se hizo famoso y rico, pudo dejar de trabajar como costurera y dedicarse a cuidar sus rosas en la casita que se habían comprado cerca de las montañas de Rila, en el corazón de los Balcanes.

"Tienes que ver aquello, es el mejor sitio del mundo", le había dicho muchas veces Víktor, en tono soñador, y le había hablado de los enormes abetos negros, tan altos y fuertes como torreones; del inmenso lago Rila y de las mejores rocas desde las que tirarse al agua en verano, aunque estaba siempre muy fría; del tañido de las campanas del monasterio en el ocaso; de las flores amarillas que alfombraban el valle al llegar la primavera y las lagartijas azules que correteaban al sol por la piedra en verano. "Me gustaría que lo conocieras, Hermione", le decía siempre, besándola muchas veces en los labios.

De pronto, un ruido sonsacó a la Gryffindor de sus pensamientos. Del laberinto de seto verde se elevó una bola de chispas roja que explotó en el cielo, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase. Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar excitadamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ginny, volviéndose hacia Hermione.

-No tengo ni idea.-respondió ésta, frunciendo el ceño.- Puede que alguien haya querido retirarse.

-O que haya problemas.-murmuró sombríamente Kolya por lo bajini.

Hermione se volvió y le miró, inquieta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Kolya no respondió. Sus ojos oscuros no se apartaban de la entrada del laberinto. Allí se habían reunido Dumbledore, Madame Maxime y Alastor, pero no había ni rastro de Karkaroff, cuando debería estar allí.Los tres hablaban con mal disimulado nerviosismo.

-Esto no pinta bien.-dijo Kolya, muy bajito.-Alguien tiene problemas.

Inquietos por la aprensión que se masticaba en el ambiente de pronto, los padres de Víktor comenzaron a acribillar a preguntas a Kolya. La señora Krum, tan morena como su hijo, había palidecido por momentos, y su marido la tenía cogida por el brazo, con el rostro tenso.

-¿Qué dice¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?-inquirió Ginny, con un hilo de voz.- El color de las chispas era rojo… ¿eso significa algo?

-No lo sé. Podría ser Víktor también, el rojo es su color.-y nada más decirlo, sintió que la aprensión crecía en su interior, pero se negó a dejarla traslucir-O…o puede que no sea nada. No tiene por qué haber pasado nada malo.- repitió, pero, por algún motivo, sus palabras no parecían tener ningún poder de convicción.

La señora Krum se puso en pie, agitada, hablando muy rápido y sin cesar de repetir aquí y allá "Karkaroff". Kolya le dijo algo al señor Krum y luego se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Vamos a llevarnos a Sofya abajo, para ver si se tranquiliza. Está muy nerviosa, tiene miedo de que le haya pasado algo a Víktor.-explicó.- Ahora vuelvo. Avisadme si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Hermione contempló cómo el señor Krum y Kolya enlazaban sus brazos en los de la pobre mujer mientras se alejaban y sintió una profunda lástima. Era comprensible su zozobra; ya había perdido a un hijo, y Víktor era el único que le quedaba. La perspectiva de que allí dentro, en el laberinto, le hubiera podido pasar algo, le provocaba un miedo atroz.

-¿Por qué no entran?– preguntó entonces Ginny, nerviosamente.-Si han disparado la varita, es que ha ocurrido algo. ¿Por qué no entra Dumbledore, Snape, o quien sea?

-No pueden.-respondió Seamus, que estaba junto a Ron.-Eso sería interferir en el Torneo, y no pueden hacerlo. Hasta que no se agote el tiempo de la prueba, nadie de la organización puede entrar.

Ginny palideció tanto que las pecas resaltaron aún más en su rostro.

-¿Pero y si le ha pasado algo a Harry¿Va a morir ahí dentro sólo porque las normas no permiten la intervención externa?-la pequeña de los Weasley apretó los puños fuertemente contra las rodillas.

_Por Dios, no me preguntes más, Ginny. No lo sé. No sé nada. Y también tengo miedo_, pensó Hermione. Pero en lugar de eso, se esforzó por hablar lo más serenamente posible:

-Claro que no va a morir. Hace años que no muere nadie en el Torneo Trimago, Ginny.-era mentira, pero ¿qué importaba?- Lo único que habrá pasado es que alguien se ha rendido y quiere salir. De veras, no hagamos una montaña de un grano de arena.-insistió, casi más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que para calmar a Ginny.

Pero la menor de los Weasley no era tan fácil de convencer. Después de aquellos años siguiendo de cerca los avatares de Harry con Voldemort, había acabado desarrollando la certeza de que si un mal presentimiento podía cumplirse, normalmente lo hacía. Además, como si el tiempo se hubiera hecho eco de su ominoso estado de ánimo, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse rápidamente, tornando su azul despejado en un denso y sombrío color plomo.

A pesar de que estaban en verano, algunos espectadores comenzaron a echar mano de chaquetas ligeras, y otros se aguantaban el sombrero con una mano, sorprendidos por las ráfagas de viento frío que se habían levantado de pronto.

-¿Lo ves, Fred? Te dije que trajéramos paraguas, por si acaso. Se habrían vendido bien.-oyó que comentaba George a su hermano gemelo. Ambos estaban sentados en la grada superior, justo detrás de ellas, y se habían pasado el tiempo recaudando las apuestas sobre los resultados de la tercera prueba.

-¿Cómo podéis pensar en estas tonterías ahora mismo?-les recriminó Ginny, volviéndose enfadada- ¿No habéis visto la señal¡Alguien podría estar en problemas ahí dentro!

-Di más bien Harry, hermanita. Si fuera cualquier otro no estarías tan preocupada.-repuso Fred entre risas, y su hermano coreó con una carcajada.

Ginny sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas.

-E…eso no es verdad.-balbució torpemente.- ¡No tenéis ni idea! Idiotas…-murmuró, sentándose bien de nuevo.

-"Idiotas".-oyó que la imitaban a su espalda, con la voz ridículamente aflautada. Los dos estallaron en risas y se escuchó cómo se chocaban la mano.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione, pese a las circunstancias, no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de solidaridad.

-Ya sabes cómo son, Gin. No les hagas caso.-le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

-Sí¡por desgracia!-respondió, lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyeran perfectamente.

-¡Uhhh…!-les oyó lamentarse teatralmente- Gin¿no quieres apostar por Harry? Como eres de la familia, te haremos un descuento especial.-dijo Fred.

-Promoción Enamoradas.-remató George, burlón.

Las carcajadas de sus hermanos hicieron que la situación se tornara, si cabía, aún más humillante. Roja de vergüenza y de indignación, Ginny se volvió y dirigió dos o tres manotazos más furiosos que certeros a las piernas de sus hermanos

-¡Sois lo peor!-estalló, dando rienda suelta al nerviosismo acumulado- ¡Y no creáis que no pienso decirle a mamá que habéis vuelto a montar apuestas ilegales!

George y Fred se miraron y se rieron aún más fuerte.

-¿Mamá? Fred¿crees que será la misma mamá que ha apostado 5 sickles por Harry?

El interpelado sofocó una risita.

-Mm déjame ver, George…-Fred hizo una pausa, buscando en la lista de apuestas-. No sé, Gin¿por "mamá" te refieres a "Molly Weasley, 5 sickles por Harry Potter"?

Ginny dejó escapar un grito de exasperación y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Por qué no seré hija única!

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a interpretar una aguda y estrepitosa fanfarria de éxito. Sorprendido, todo el mundó miró hacia la entrada del laberinto. Harry estaba saliendo a trompicones de ella, con Cedric a cuestas.

-¡ES HARRY¡HA GANADO!-gritó Seamus, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Toda la grada Gryffindor rompió a aplaudir y a vitorear con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los bombos y platillos de la orquesta aumentaban la confusión y el ruido hasta un límite poco soportable. Ginny se abrazó a Hermione, eufórica.

-¡Tendrías que haber apostado, Ginny!-le gritaron los gemelos, dejando la caja de recaudaciones en el asiento para aplaudir y corear los gritos de: "POTTER, POTTER, POTTER" que entonaba triunfalmente su casa.

Hermione cerró los ojos con alivio y estrechó fuertemente a Ginny entre sus brazos, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Harry, que estaba junto a Cedric, tenía algo extraño. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y estaba pálido. No era, desde luego, una mueca triunfal.

Posó sus ojos en Cedric, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que éste no se movía.

Ginny también se dio cuenta. Aflojó la presión de sus brazos en torno a Hermione y miró desconcertada la confusa escena que se estaba produciendo ante sus ojos. El sonido de la orquesta se había vuelto frenético y discordante; los Hufflepuff estaban gritando, y el padre de Cedric, Amos Diggory, se abría paso a codazos entre el gentío de las gradas para bajar a reunirse con su hijo. Dumbledore y Snape salieron corriendo tras él.

La orquesta, desconcertada, dejó de tocar.

-¡Mi hijo!-gritó el señor Diggory, con tal terror, que todo el mundo enmudeció. Trastabilló en su carrera y cayó junto al cuerpo del chico. Cedric aún tenía los ojos abiertos, inmóviles, fijos en el cielo.

-MMi…mi…-se ahogó. Dumbledore intentó cogerle del brazo, pero Amos Diggory se soltó de un tirón -¡¡¡MI HIJO!!!-tomó aire y apretó la cabeza de Cedric contra su pecho, negándose a aceptar aquello, negándose a aceptar que su hijo, tan joven, tan dulce, tan bueno, estaba terriblemente frío y rígido en sus brazos- ¡¡MI NIÑO!!

El desgarrador grito de dolor del padre de Cedric pareció devolver la vida a las gradas, presas de un conmocionado silencio. Cho Chang comenzó a llorar y pronto la secundaron muchos otros, a caballo entre la pena y el terror.

Hermione, con el rostro ceniciento, bajó mecánicamente de la grada y saltó al césped. Alastor pasó junto a ella y asió a Harry por los brazos, arrancándole de Cedric. Harry tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y se agitaba, desquiciado. Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero el Auror se lo impidió.

-Ya me ocupo yo de él-le dijo-. Necesito que mantenga la calma, señorita Granger, porque tiene que intentar llevar a sus compañeros de vuelta a Hogwarts.-y con esto, se alejó rápidamente con Harry.

Aún en estado de shock, Hermione asintió. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, y todo sucediera muy lentamente. El sonido le llegaba como un eco desde una dimensión lejana: los gritos de la gente, su llanto, los movimientos en las gradas, formando corros…sólo alguien estaba muy quieto.

Cedric.

Hermione nunca había visto a nadie muerto antes. Sólo a su abuela, cuando tenía 13 años, pero no era lo mismo. Su abuela había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios, como si se hubiera quedado dormida y no le hubiera importado en absoluto que la labor de costura se le hubiera caído de las manos. Su muerte había sido plácida, suave, casi una transición esperada.

Pero la de Cedric no. La de Cedric era inconcebible, era tan injusta que, a pesar de que no le conocía demasiado, Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

_Cómo es posible, _se dijo, consternada. La semana anterior, Cedric la había saludado por los pasillos, y le había dicho: nos vemos en la prueba. Le había visto entrar en el laberinto, jovial y confiado, después de abrazar a su padre.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara, abatida.

En aquel momento, desde las gradas se elevó un grito por encima del caos.

-¡¡ASESINO!!

Sorprendida, Hermione dejó caer las manos y vio a Víktor saliendo del laberinto, caminando con las piernas trémulas, apoyándose en el seto. No llevaba la varita y tenía cara sucia y pálida.

-¡¡ASESINO!!-repitió la voz. Todos se volvieron para ver al chico castaño y delgado, vestido con el uniforme de Durmstrang, en pie y señalando a Víktor-¡HA MATADO A DIGGORY¡HA MATADO A DIGGORY!

Hermione palideció. ¿Qué era todo aquello¿Quién era ese chico, y por qué decía eso? Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, corrió hacia Víktor. Éste la miró, y en sus ojos había escrito un inenarrable terror.

-Víktor.-pronunció Hermione, con suavidad.-Víktor-repitió, esta vez con aprensión, zarandeándole. Lo que veía en sus ojos le daba mucho miedo- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro¿Estás bien?

-¡HA SIDO ÉL!-seguía gritando el desconocido en las gradas, ignorando las protestas de sus compañeros.

Justo en ese instante, apareció Kolya. Al verles allí, se dirigió a ellos corriendo.

-¡Víktor!-exclamó, al ver a su amigo, más muerto que vivo. Luego miró a Hermione- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione no pudo hablar. Se limitó a señalar en dirección al cuerpo de Cedric. Kolya enmudeció, impresionado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué ha desaparecido Karkaroff.-musitó.-Fuera lo que fuera lo que llevaba entre manos, ha desaparecido al ver que las cosas se torcían. ¿Estás bien, Víktor?-preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

Éste no contestó. Desde la grada de Durmstrang, se hizo oír otra acusación por encima del bullicio.

-¡KRUM, ASESINO!

Kolya se volvió, furioso, y clavó la vista en el agitador.

-Vodia-musitó, en un tono que indicaba que reconocía perfectamente tanto al dueño de la voz como a sus motivos para gritar aquello- Maldito…maldito hijo de puta. ¡CÁLLATE¿ES QUE NO TIENES BASTANTE CON LO QUE HA PASADO?

Satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería, Vodia Riabonovich le contestó a gritos algo en búlgaro que Hermione no pudo entender, pero que debió enfurecer muchísimo a Kolya, porque éste habría subido corriendo las gradas para tirarse encima de él si otro de sus compañeros no lo hubiera agarrado por la casaca. Con el rostro rojo por la ira, Kolya se debatió, insultándole a pleno pulmón.

Albus Dumbledore sintió que ya era suficiente. Apuntándose la varita contra la garganta para amplificar su sonido, dijo:

-¡¡BASTA!!-la fuerza de su voz dejó a todo el mundo perplejo-¡¡BASTA!! QUE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS, ASÍ COMO LOS DE LOS COLEGIOS INVITADOS, SE DIRIJAN DE INMEDIATO A SUS HABITACIONES EN LA ESCUELA¡¡QUEDA TAJANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO ABANDONARLAS HASTA NUEVA ORDEN!!

Como si ya hubiera aguantado suficiente, Víktor se desplomó inconsciente. Al verlo, Kolya abandonó sus intentos de agresión a Vodia y corrió a ayudar a Hermione a levantar su cuerpo.

-Llevémosle a la enfermería.-dijo.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó Hermione, con ansiedad.

Kolya suspiró y se acuclilló para izar el cuerpo de Víktor con un gruñido.

-Sospecho que no lo sabremos hasta que se despierte.-dijo, con la voz congestionada por esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

La Gryffindor tragó saliva. No quería preguntárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo, o no se quedaría tranquila. Miró a Kolya a los ojos.

-Tú…tú crees que él ha…-no terminó; su voz murió antes.

Pero Kolya lo había entendido.

-No.-respondió con firmeza.-Estoy seguro de ello. Vamos.

Más aliviada, Hermione se echó uno de los brazos de Víktor por encima y Kolya hizo lo mismo con el otro. No tardaron en llegar más compañeros de Durmstrang para ayudarles a cargar con él, y apartaron suavemente a Hermione.

-Ya le llevamos nosotros, no te preocupes.-le dijo Kolya, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las gradas-Ve con tus amigos. Te necesitan.

Hermione contempló con tristeza el rostro pálido de Víktor, y sus ojos cerrados. Captando su renuencia a dejarle ir, Kolya se dirigió a ella en un tono más suave.

-Cuidaremos de él, de verdad. Ven a verle luego a la enfermería.-y con esto, dio una señal, y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Hermione se quedó allí, mirando como se alejaban, con la misma sensación de vacío que tendría si le hubieran extirpado el corazón.

Sólo cuando empezó a llover echó a caminar lentamente hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

-Cuando llueve de esta manera, me acuerdo de mi colegio.-dijo de pronto Kolya apoyando las yemas de los dedos contra el ventanal de la enfermería, en el que repiqueteaba la lluvia.

-¿De Durmstrang?-preguntó Hermione.

-No, del colegio al que iba cuando aún vivíamos en Transnistria. Yo no soy búlgaro.-explicó, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, y sonrió.-Antes de llegar a Bulgaria, vivía en Tiraspol, la capital de Transnistria. Mis padres son de allí también.

-¿Te refieres al Transdniéster?-preguntó Hermione, incapaz de ubicar el lugar del que le hablaba Kolya.

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad; no sé cómo lo llamáis vosotros. Está entre Moldavia y Ucrania; es como una franja muy pequeñita.-se quedó callado un segundo.-Es un país precioso.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un rato, situando el país mentalmente.

-Sí, nosotros lo conocemos como la región del Transdniéster-dijo finalmente, y acto seguido frunció el ceño, recordando algo-. Creo que en estos momentos…estáis en guerra¿verdad? -hizo una pausa, temiendo haber tocado un tema incómodo-. Bueno…no sé si lo que pasa en el mundo muggle os afecta en el mundo mágico…pero estas Navidades en mi casa, ví en la BBC que estáis en conflicto armado con Moldavia…

Kolya sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo que pase en el mundo muggle siempre afecta al mundo mágico; el territorio es el mismo. Además, yo soy mestizo, ya lo sabes. La guerra también la vivo por doble. O la vivía, porque nos marchamos de allí hace mucho, cuando tuve edad de ir a Durmstrang.

Hermione bajó la vista.

-Lo siento mucho, Kolya.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada. Lo raro es que alguien se acuerde de que Transnistria existe-sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia, y tamborileó los dedos contra el cristal de la ventana.- Perdona por el rollo patriótico que te acabo de soltar. Víktor se ríe cuando me pongo en este plan. Dice que Transnistria debe ser una mierda de país si yo vengo de allí.-dijo, riéndose.

Hermione apretó la mano inerte de Víktor y también se rió.

-¿Y como es?-preguntó, con curiosidad.

-¿Transnistria?

-Sí.

-Pues…-Kolya se apoyó en la ventana y miró a Hermione- Es un país muy, muy pequeño. No creo que llegue al medio millón de habitantes. Nosotros vivíamos en la capital, en Tiraspol. Es una ciudad muy fea, en eso tengo que darle la razón a Víktor-se rió, y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa- Pero el resto del país es precioso. El río Dniéster en los días nublados es como plata fundida. Y suele tener ese aspecto a menudo porque siempre está nublado o lloviendo. Vosotros los ingleses os quejáis del tiempo, pero tendríais que ver aquello.

-¿Por eso dices que la lluvia te recuerda a tu colegio?

Kolya asintió.

-Una vez-dijo, con aire soñador-, mi madre me compró un juguete que llevaba muchísimo tiempo pidiendo. Casi nadie lo tenía, y yo me moría de ganas de enseñárselo a los demás niños del colegio. Pero la profesora me dijo que no lo hiciera. Yo me enfadé mucho. ¡Para una vez que tenía algo por lo que podrían respetarme, y no me dejaban alardear de ello!-sonrió-. Total, que al final llegué a un acuerdo con la profesora: me dijo que podría enseñárselo a los demás cuando saliéramos al patio. Pero para salir al patio tenía que dejar de llover.

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

-Pero no paró de llover-adivinó.

Kolya asintió.

-No paró, ni aquel día ni los siguientes. Llovió durante todo el maldito invierno, y cuando por fin llegó la primavera con el sol, la mitad de los niños ya tenían también mi juguete, con lo cual ya había perdido toda la gracia. Mis planes de popularidad se vieron aguados, y nunca mejor dicho.-dijo, y se echó a reír.

Hermione le secundó, agradeciéndole internamente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por intentar apartar de su mente del hecho de que Cedric había muerto aquella tarde, y que Víktor yacía en la camilla de la enfermería, inconsciente después de haberlo vivido todo.

En el exterior, el cielo tronó. Parecía que la tormenta arreciaba. Los relámpagos despertaron en Hermione el deseo de preguntarle a Kolya algo que siempre había querido saber, y que nunca había tenido ocasión de preguntar, ya fuera por miedo a ofender a su interlocutor, o bien por desconocimiento por parte de éste.

Carraspeó.

-Kolya¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kolya arqueó las cejas.

-Claro. ¿Qué?

-¿Es cierto que en Durmstrang no se admite a magos nacidos de muggles, y que os enseñan Artes Oscuras?-por las conversaciones que había tenido con Víktor, éste había demostrado que no sólo las conocía, sino que sabía usarlas. Hermione quería saber hasta qué punto aquello se debía a la escuela.

Kolya suspiró, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. Se acercó a la camilla de Víktor y se sentó en una silla al lado opuesto de donde estaba Hermione.

-Sí que admiten hijos de muggle, pero…digamos que hace décadas que no entra ninguno. No por prohibición expresa de la escuela, sino porque sería peligroso para ellos mismos. El ambiente es muy adverso a los muggles. Lo máximo que aceptan es gente como yo; mestizos. Y no siempre. Al final, los padres muggles prefieren no enviar a sus hijos a Durmstrang por temor a lo que puedan hacerles allí; por eso muchos magos nunca llegan a desarrollar su magia.

Hermione tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca. A duras penas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Ppero…eso quiere decir que vuestra población de magos es bastante escasa-balbuceó- Si sólo se educan como magos los hijos de las cuatro viejas familias mágicas, y se deja fuera a todos aquellos hijos de muggles, que evidentemente no pueden contar con sus padres para desarrollar su magia… ¿qué queda?

-Pues quedan lo mismos de siempre; los que siempre han tenido el poder, controlando a los que no lo tienen.-respondió Kolya con innegable amargura.

-Pero eso acaba volviéndose un círculo cerrado, sin sangre nueva.-objetó Hermione, escandalizada.

-Ya, pero prefieren pudrirse en la endogamia antes que dejar que los muggles se hagan un hueco en la sociedad mágica.-repuso, pensando en Vodia Riabonovich y su familia.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué ese odio hacia los muggles?-preguntó, algo dolida- Aquí también lo hay, en algunos sectores, pero por lo que cuentas, allí es algo casi institucional.

Kolya volvió a suspirar y se miró las manos antes de contestar.

-Creo que tiene que ver, precisamente, con el daño que han hecho ciertos muggles-dijo-. Cuando Hitler envió a millones de personas a los campos de concentración, no eran simples judíos: muchos, muchísimos, eran magos también. Alquimistas, expertos en cábala, en aritmancia. Todos acabaron igual. -Kolya se detuvo. Sus ojos negros brillaban con acritud- Cuando Stalin exterminó a millones de soviéticos en los _gulag_, una gran parte eran magos. La opresión comunista en Europa del Este hundió en la miseria a los muggles, pero se cebó especialmente con los magos y las brujas, porque eran "peligrosos" para el régimen. Eso deja a mucha gente enfadada y resentida.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Pero algún día, eso tiene que empezar a cambiar… ¿no?-musitó, sin mucha convicción.

Kolya meneó la cabeza, como si le hiciera gracia, aunque no le hacía ninguna. Parecía bastante abatido.

-A mí no tienes que convencerme; yo sé muy bien lo que es tener un pie en cada bando, y ser despreciado por ambos-dijo, muy serio-. Si por mí fuera, el cambio del que hablas ya se habría producido. Es posible que aún se produzca, pero puedo asegurarte que no será por las buenas.

Hermione le miró, descorazonada.

-Entonces, tú crees que habrá guerra.

Kolya asintió gravemente.

-Creo que, tarde o temprano, cada cual tendrá que elegir con quién está. Yo siempre he tenido claro qué es lo moriría por defender.-dijo, y haciendo un gesto hacia Víktor, añadió, guiñándole el ojo-Y creo que él también. Al menos después de este viaje.

Hermione se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

-¿Es que antes…?

-No.-respondió Kolya.-No creo. Simplemente, Víktor nunca ha dividido la gente en muggles y magos; la divide entre gente que le gusta y gente que no. Por eso es mi amigo; porque tiene el criterio que todo el mundo debería tener. Conocerte a ti sólo le ha convencido de que hay cosas ante las cuales no podemos encogernos de hombros.

Emocionada, Hermione le cogió la mano a Kolya y se la apretó. Él la miró, sorprendido, pero le sonrió.

-Por pensar así te habrás metido en muchos problemas.-le dijo ella, con un tono que rozaba casi el agradecimiento.

-Tengo la suerte de tener un amigo que me saca de ellos.-respondió Kolya, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.-Si no fuera por él, quién sabe si seguiría vivo. Mientras que vosotros aprendéis aquí Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, allí aprendemos Artes Oscuras, y no sería muy agradable ser el blanco fácil de la escuela.-se rió.-Me habías preguntado por eso antes¿verdad?

Hermione asintió.

-Creo que no me gustaría demasiado ir a Durmstrang.-bromeó, echándose el pelo para atrás.

-Ya somos dos.-replicó alegremente Kolya- Sólo que yo en una semana tendré que volver, quiera o no. _Tendremos_, de hecho.-corrigió, mirando a Víktor.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Hasta ese mismo momento, había estado tan ocupada disfrutando de sus momentos con Víktor que no había caído en que llegaría el día en que tendría que marcharse. Había estado allí casi todo un año; se había acostumbrado a verle, a que la esperara a la salida de clase, a que la acompañara a la biblioteca. Por supuesto, sabía que aquello no duraría eternamente. Pero la fecha de su retorno siempre la había visto muy lejana, borrosa; como algo que sólo le ocurre a otra gente.

-Una semana.-repitió, muy bajito, dejando que las palabras calaran lentamente. Se puso triste-Claro. No me había dado cuenta de que faltaba tan poco.

Kolya sonrió con dulzura al percibir su súbita melancolía. En el fondo de su corazón, se alegraba y envidiaba a partes iguales a Víktor, por la unión que había logrado con aquella chica tan especial. Él mismo estaba enamorado de su encantadora escocesa, Alexa, pero no habría puesto la mano en el fuego por la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos.

_Eres un tío con suerte, _pensó, mirando a Víktor.

De pronto, oyeron voces acercándose, y el taconeo de una mujer. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y se pusieron en pie, expectantes.

-Deben ser Sofya y Oskar.-aventuró Kolya.

Los padres de Víktor habían estado allí toda la tarde, velando a Víktor hasta que les relevaron Kolya y Hermione para que pudieran ir a comer algo. Cuando efectivamente entraron en la habitación, seguidos de Dumbledore, lo primero que hicieron fue agradecerle a Hermione que se hubiera quedado allí con él.

-A mi que me parta un rayo, como soy el amigo pesado y se supone que estaré aquí siempre, nadie me lo agradece.-comentó Kolya en tono burlón, después de traducirle a Hermione lo que decían los señores Krum.

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.

-Señorita Granger.-saludó, y luego se volvió hacia Kolya.-Señor…ehh…

-Poliakoff.-respondió Kolya.

-Gracias.-dijo el anciano director, y acto seguido dijo, en un tono mucho más bajo- Señor Poliakoff, hemos encontrado ya a Igor Karkaroff. Le atrapamos justo en el momento en que intentaba huir.

Kolya no pareció inmutarse demasiado.Ya se esperaba lo esperaba. Hermione, en cambio, palideció.

-¿Huir¿Huir por qué?-inquirió.

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore se impregnaron de una triste simpatía.

-Porque sigue siendo un mortífago. Fue él quien echó el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego. Sin embargo, no se presentó a la llamada de Voldemort en el Laberinto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y se le desencajó la boca.

-¡Voldemort estaba en el laberinto!-exclamó-Entonces, Harry…

-Harry pudo huir-dijo Dumbledore, con pesar.-Pero me temo que Cedric no tuvo tanta suerte.

Kolya pestañeó.

-Creía que había sido cosa de Karkaroff.-murmuró.

Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-Karkaroff sólo es responsable de la entrada del señor Potter en el torneo, pero no de la muerte de Cedric. De eso se encargó Voldemort. Y respecto al ataque a la señorita Delacour…nadie debe culpar al señor Krum. Actuaba bajo la maldición Imperio que le había echado el hijo de Barty Crouch. No dejen que nadie le recrimine nada. Excepto algunas magulladuras, la señorita Delacour se halla en perfecto estado.

Kolya apretó los dientes. Sintió una oleada creciente de rabia en su interior.

-¿Usaron un Imperio con Víktor¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo¡Se supone que éste era un lugar seguro!-exclamó, enfadado.

Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo, para tranquilizarle.

-Profesor¿cómo pudo llegar el hijo de Crouch hasta aquí?

Dumbledore la miró con tristeza.

-Mucho me temo, señorita Granger, que Hogwarts no es el lugar seguro que todos creíamos. Barty Crouch Jr había usado poción multijugos para adoptar la apariencia de…Alastor.

Hermione dejó escapar un resuello de sorpresa, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¡No puede ser!-agarró al profesor por el brazo, nerviosa- ¡Harry¡Harry está con…!!

-Tranquilícese, señorita Granger.-la interrumpió el viejo director, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir.-Llegamos a tiempo, por fortuna. El señor Potter está bien, aunque necesitaría a sus amigos a su lado en estos momentos.

-Tengo que ir a verle.-asintió Hermione. Miró a Kolya.- Cuida de Víktor, por favor. Si se despierta, dile que vendré a verle mañana.

-Lo haré.-le aseguró Kolya.

Con eso, y tras musitar una breve despedida a Dumbledore y a los padres de Víktor, Hermione salió corriendo de la enfermería en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor. Sentía unas irreprimibles ganas de llorar por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, quería llorar porque ya nada volvería a ser igual. Ni Hogwarts, ni Harry, ni Víktor, ni el mundo entero.

Ni ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Kolya? Y su teoría sobre por qué en Durmstrang las cosas son más radicales que en el resto de Europa? Espero que os haya gustado verle serio por primera vez en todo el fic. Ya se sabe, la vida no es siempre una fiesta; Voldemort vuelve y Cedric muere, son malas noticias para nuestra pareja. **

**Pero hablemos de lo que importa¿Habéis visto ya Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me ha gustado muchísimo, (¡Luna, te queremos!) y además, he visto pistas ahí de otra de mis parejas capitales: El Severus/Lily. Estoy inspirada estos días, así que en cuanto acabe esta historia, a lo mejor me pongo a escribir una sobre ellos :P** .

**Para cualquier cosa ya sabéis¡review! **


End file.
